This Compatibility Test Sucks
by ElsiMate
Summary: AU "And unlike you, Uchiha, I actually accept the fact that I'm a woman..." Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke and Sakura. One couldn't just be said without the other...My first story. Please read...
1. Chapter 1

Just another day in Tokyo High. A bunch of 16 year olds were waiting for their Marriage and Family Class Teacher to arrive.

"Where is he?!?"

"Shouldn't you have gotten used to it by now?" The raven haired boy commented.

"NO! Naruto, how long has it been?"

"Uh…" Said boy looks at the clock…

"I don't know how to read time, Sakura-chan." He scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hn. Typical dobe. Can't even read time." It's obvious who said that.

"Shut up, Uchiha. You know that he didn't go to primary. You tell me how long it's been."

"Che. I don't take orders from anyone."

"Just tell me the fuckin' time, 'chiha."

"You have eyes, you check." He growled as he stood up and slammed his hands on the table leaning towards her.

"I don't have a friggin' watch, dumbass." She said and follows suit.

The two were only inches away from each other. They had no control whatsoever onf their bodies, inching nearer to each other.

'Fuck, I'm too close. Gotta' get rid of this boner."

'Shit. Sasuke's just too damn hot for his own good.'

"Um…Guys?" Forgotten fox boy interrupted their thoughts.

"Guys?" He said a little louder. Cue cricket noises.

"GUYS?!?!"

"What?!?" Both of them shot back at him.

"Could you like…uh …sit down? Everyone's looking.'

"Hn."

"Whatever."

---After 3 seconds---

"I'm bored… and hungry…and tired…and ---"

"Shut up and stop whining billboard brow!" she was cut off by none other than the queen boar herself, Ino.

"What do you want, pig?"

"Nothing really, forehead. Just enjoy annoying you."

"Pig." And so the fighting started. No one really bothered to look 'cuz this was an everyday thing.

"Forehead."

"Piig!"

"Forehead!"

"Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura won. No one can scream longer than her, not even Ino-pig.

"I am not a pig!" Ino defended herself.

"Yes, you are!"

*sigh* Still acting like a bunch of five year olds, I see.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!!!!"

"Nuh-uh!!!!!!"

"Uh-huh!!!!!!!! What do you call this then? Huh? Huh?" She said while poking at Ino's small (enormous) stomach.

"It's called baby fat, forehead!!"

"You're 16, retard! It should have been gone by now!"

-poke-poke-poke-

"Stop it!"

"*sigh* Troublesome women." A certain pineapple shaped haired lazy-ass said who was dragged along by a certain piggy, who made him watch the two girls fight like five year olds, said as he walked away from the situation.

Yup…everything seemed to be normal… Naruto explaining the different flavors of ramen to Hinata and Hinata on the verge of fainting. Neji listening to Tenten blabber about weapons or something while glaring at Naruto, who was not worthy enough to talk to his baby cousin, Hinata. Lee…being…um…Lee. Shikamaru sleeping. Choji eating. Shino…um…standing. Kiba being dog-like or something. Sakura and Ino fighting, And Sasuke watching. Yup…normal.

Now back to Ino and Sakura:

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stop it already!"

-poke-poke-poke-poke-

"I said stooooooooooooooo---"

-poof-

"Yo!" Kakashi finally arrived. The class just shrugged and got back to what they were doing.

-poke-poke-poke-poke-

"What? No, 'Kakashi-sensei, you're late!' crap anymore"

"Eh…we got used to it." The whole class chorused… " I'm not!" …well except for Sakura.

"Such a mean class…"

" Heeey!"

" …well except for you, Sakura."

"Yay!"

"Anyways, do you remember tat compatibility test I gave you?" He said staring into space.

"Hey, Kaka-sensei? What are you looking at? What's there? Is it that thing?"

"Shut up, Naruto. He's having a flashback."

"Oh. Yay! Flashback!"

*Flashback*

Kakashi walks in his class but a liitle early…oh, did a say a little…I meant a lot.

"Good morning, class…" he said while putting his things on the table.

"I said good morning, class…" he said a little louder…nothing.

"Hello? I said good morning, class! Hello?!?!" Kakashi said trying to stay calm.

"Wha? Who? Uh…Where are we?" The whole class said as they woke up

"Oh! Hey, Kaka-sensei! You're early today!" Naruto said always being the first one to speak.

"Woah! Kaka-sensei is early! All hell has frozen over." The other annoying blonde said.

Kakashi sweatdropped. "Never mind. I'm only here because I have to give you this test." He explained wagging the papers in his hand. "Stupid Tsunade. Making me come early and threatening to burn my books." He mumbled under his breath as he passed the papers.

"*yawns & stretches* Hey, Ino. Where's that late-ass of a teacher?" the pink haired beauty asked just waking up.

"Um…Sakura?"

"He's standing right behind me, isn't he?" Ino nods. Sakura turns around slowly meeting the gaze of her teacher.

"Hey, Kaka-sensei." She greeted waving her hand slowly as a sheepish smile graced her face.

"Good morning to you too, Sakura. Have a nice sleep?" Sakura just nods dumbly.

"As I was saying, the test I'm giving you will show who you're compatible with." He explained slowly.

"So it's a compatibility test?" The whole class sweatdropped and started banging their heads on their tables well except for Hinata. Naruto just smiled his big goofy grin.

"Well duh, captain obvious!" Tenten answered his question while thumping him.

"So…yeah…It's to see who you're compatible with in this class. And we're giving it to you to test if it's true! After announcing the results, you and your respective partner will live with each other for 5 months! Doesn't that sound great?" He said jumping and sqealing like a girl while thinking of things no child should see. The whole class groans. 'Kaka-sensei and his perverseness.' They all thought shaking their heads.

*End of Flashback*

"Yeah, well what about it?" Sakura said listening half –heartedly.

"I just got the results."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello…sorry if I posted it late…and I…uh….hope you like…uh…like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I never may and never will own Naruto…because if I did…Ino would be dead.**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

Kakashi lazily waked around the room, giving each result paper to their respective owner.

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Obnoxious, stupid, loud and annoying. You're not really that smart…well actually…you have an IQ of a potato. You're lucky to be in high school….don't know how you got in but that's not the point. You need and I mean NEED someone smart and calm. A person that's patient enough to withstand you.**

**Match: Hyuuga Hinata**

**Inuzuka Kiba**

**Dogs are your life. You live with dogs, you smell like dogs and you act like one.**

**Match: Akimichi Choji (A/N: Did I get that right?)**

**Aburame Shino**

**You like bugs…like…eeew. No comment…**

**Match: Rock Lee**

**Hyuuga Neji**

**You are an arrogant, self-centered bastard. You care about yourself too much and are too over protective. You are…uh…obsessed with your hair. You must spend like a fortune on hair products. You are smart. But who said girls can't have brains and beauty? **

**Match: Watanabe Tenten (A/N: I just made that up.)**

**Nara Shikamaru**

**YOU. ARE. LAZY. Yeah, you're lazy, but you're really smart. You easily get annoyed, but you can stand anyone. **

**Match: Yamanaka Ino**

**Akimichi Choji**

**You must like…weigh a ton! I mean you need two pairs of pants sown together! Man you're a fatass. You should probably go for aa world record or go on Ripley's Believe or Not!**

**Match: Inuzuka Kiba**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**BASTARD. The only word that can describe you fully. Mean, arrogant and just plain retarded, emotionally that is. Your ego is big, as big as your head. You think you're better than anyone else. Okay, so, you're handsome and shit, but you have no caring bone in your body. You will open up and this test proves it!**

**Match: Haruno Sakura**

**Rock Lee**

**I have no idea why there is a ' ROCK' before the 'LEE'. You like something about youth or shit. And that's just weird. So, you're all-in-all weird…and…uh…youthful!**

**Match: Aburame Shino**

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**You're really sweet. You have an innocent mind, too innocent for a 16 year old. Most of all you're really shy and downright boring. I mean, take a risk. You're middle name is **_**DANGER**_**. Jump off a cliff a couple few times. You know? Or something like that.**

**Match: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Yamanaka Ino**

**You're an extreme shopaholic. You tend to annoy the people around you and you're just slutty. You may have 1 or 2 real friends, you'd be lucky to have three.**

**You're not really that modest or nice. Infact you're a bitch. But in high school who isn't?**

**Match: Nara Shikamaru**

**Watanabe Tenten **

**Hehehe…two words…dangerous and sweet (A/N: Omigosh! That's a song!)**

**You love sports and have these weird ( but cool) obsession with weapons. Athough physically you're an A, mentally you're a Z. You're stupid. Not the stupidest, but really stupid.**

**Match: Hyuuga Neji**

**Haruno Sakura**

**You are pretty much annoying. And you're really hyper. What a package, annoying and hyper.( sarcasm intended) At least you're smart and look good because if you weren't you might be in the streets abandoned by your parents with nothing to eat. Oh well, not all dreams can come true.**

**Match: Uchiha Sasuke**

________________________________________________________________________

"What?!?!?!?" The whole class shouted. A series of curses were heard. Sakura's was the worst. She said things that would make a sailor blush.

"This test is so mean!!! I am not a slut!"

"Oh, my! I got paired up with Shino-kun!!!"

"Lee! We're together at last!"

"Shino!"

"Lee!"

"SHINO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"LEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"SHUT UP, YOU ASSTARDS!!! I'M GETTING SICK AND TIRED OF THS FUCKIN' GAY LOVE FEST!!!" Hinata blew up, she was fuming. The class quieted, all shocked at their own Hina-hime.

"All right, Hinata!" Naruto broke the silence giving her a high-five.

"Okay. Thank you!" she said sitting down next to Naruto, smiling a big goofy grin.

"That was great, Hina-chan! Who told you to do that?"

"Uh…the results?"

"Oh."

After that episode the whole class started shouting again.

"The hell?!?! Annoying????" the anno—I mean Sakua said or…uh…shouted.

"It's true you know. The annoying part." Sasuke said not really caring about his result.

"Wha'd you say, U-CHI-HA?!?!?!" She said saying his name with venom.

"Trying to intimidate me, eh? Not really working."

"Fuck off, Sasugay!"

"Wow. Best comeback yet!" You could almost see the sarcasm radiating from him.

"Don't speak like that to me, dickless. We're partners now, remember?" Sakura explained as she wagged her results infront of him.

"Assignment hasn't even started yet and you're already acting like a married couple." Kakashi interjected.

" Shut up, Kakashi! This is between me and Sakura/Sasuke!" The both screamed obviously pissed. Kakashi then whimpers and retreats to a dark corner.

"You're such an ass! Why can't you shut up for once?!?!"

" I don't know? Maybe because you can't!"

" Meanie, I'm leaving." She said as she kicked him in the balls.

"Aww, fuck you, Sakura! What did my crotch do to you?!?!"

"So you want to fuck me? Not gonna' happen, 'chiha."

"Playing hard to get only makes me want you more!"

"Is that supposed to be a good thing?" she hollered as she ran out of the class and he followed her.

"Class isn't done…What the hell…assignment starts today." Kakashi said giving up.

RING

"Dismissed."

In the halls…

"Pinky, wait up!"

Longer than I expected. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry if there were some errors in the first and second chapters! Please forgive me! Thanks to the people who review…at least I know that some people are nice enough to read my crappy stories. Anyways, I hope you like this next chapter. I'm very sorry that I posted this really late! And this one's a little bit longer than the last two…****O.o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…….**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'**Inner Talking'**

"Pinky, wait up!" Sakura kept on walking, ignoring her so called partner.

"Oi, Haruno! Wait!" She could feel his annoyance radiating from him as he got closer and closer.

As she was about to turn around, a pair of hands spun her around harshly forcing her to look at him.

"I said wait, bitch." He whispered to her their noses barely touching inching and inching closer together. At the close contact a light blush spread across the pink haired beauty's face.

"Hey, Haruno. Your face is almost as pink as your hair." He said making her blush even more.

"Hey. Now they're even pinker, they match your hair! Is that even your real hair color?"

"THE HELL, UCHIHA?!?!?!? OF COURSE IT IS!!!!!"

"Are you sure?"

"YES, I'M FUCKING SURE, BASTARD!!!!"

"Really? 'Cuz y'know if it—"

"YES! REALLY! NOW…" her voice cracked.

She cleared her throat and continued the later statement." Now, what the hell do you want?"

"What if I said _you_?"

Sakura blushed even more. "I SAID WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, UCHIHA?!?!?!"

Sasuke laughed….Sasuke _**LAUGHED. **_Not the usual chuckle, but a LAUGH!

"You should have seen the look on your face!!!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?!?"

"HAHAHAHAHA." Sasuke sighed.

"Anyways, you know how one of us has to stay at the other's house?"

"Yeah?"

"Well… I am not staying at some chick house, so I came here to say that you're staying at mine."

"THAT WAS IT?!?!? THAT WAS ALL YOU WERE GOING TO SAY?!?!? PEOPLE ARE LOOKING AT ME LIKE I'M A FREAK JUST BECAUSE YOU—"she pointed an accusing finger"---COULD TELL ME THAT I'M STAYING AT YOUR HOUSE?!?!?"

"Yup." Passerbys and bystanders were now looking at the amusing scene. Namely, Sakura wailing about how much a douche Sasuke was and that he should be put in an all boys school for the mentally retarded.

"YOU ASSHOLE!!! WHY DID I HAVE TO BE PAIRED UP WITH AN EGOTISTICAL FREAK?!?!?! THAT CAN'T EVEN GET A DESCENT LAY?!?!?—"

"Sakura."

"YOU CAN'T EVEN SAY A DAMN WORD!!! HN IS NOT A WORD, UCHIHA! IT'S NOT A WORD!!!!!—"

"Sakura!"

"AA ISN'T A WORD EITHER! IT'S NOT A WOR-- HEEEEEY! WHY ARE YOU SMIRKING?!?!? STOP SMIRKING AT ME, U-CHI-HA!!!!"

"Sakura, could you just stop bitching about it?" Sakura stopped her eyes tearing up as she shrunk down into her chibi form, her eyes bigger than her body.

"B-but…t-th-that *sniff* was m-m-m-mean, Sasuke." She started to cry.

"Why do you have to be so mean? W-what did I do to you?"

"Nothing."

"Hmph.*crosses arms across chest* Meanie."

"Be at my car by 4, 'kay?"

"Whever."

"Whever?"

"Yeah, it's the combination of what and ever."

"Kiba?"

"Yup."

"You two watch way too much TV."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. OMIGOSH!!! A butterfly!!!!! Wait! Don't go butterfly-chan!!!!!!!!" Sakura squealed like a 5 year old, running after the said butterfly.

"What the hell is wrong with her?"

'**Shut up, outer me. You know you like her.'**

'Yeah right. *mentally snorts* She's whiney, annoying and childish.'

'**And you're boring, mean and no fun.'**

'Fuck off. I am so fun.'

'**Nuh-uh! You're idea of fun is reading a book.'**

'Yeah and you're point is?'

'**Eew!!! Nerd! That is not fun!'**

'I like to fuck girls, that's fun.'

'**Okay, you got me there, but still you are boring when it comes to you're social life…if you have one.'**

'Hey! You—'

'**Sasuke no fun. Sasuke no fun. Sasuke no fun!' **his inner chanted.

'Shut up. You win already.'

'**Yeah! I'm the winner! I'm the winner! And you're not! And you're not!'**

'Yeah, yeah, yeah. If it makes you shut up.'

'**So you admit that you like her?'**

'No way. When did I say that?'

'**Bet you can't look at her perfect D-cup breasts and tell it to me straight that you do not like her.**

'S-s-s-sure I-I-I c-c-can. I-i-i-it's n-n-n-not all about the b-b-b-boobs.'

'**And her long creamy porcelain legs, alabaster skin, long pink hair and firm ass.'**

'*gulp* So?'

'**She's staying at your house, without any parentals…or Itachi.'**

'You're making this harder to deny.'

'**C'mon… dad's on a business trip, mom's making a movie and Itachi's at college…' **

'I am not screwing her! Just not yet.'

'**Yeah, whatever. Just don't take too long.'**

'Yeah, sure, okay. But—'

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by Naruto, as always. He didn't notice he was already at the cafeteria.

"Teme?' Naruto asked somewhat frightened.

"What's wrong with you, dobe?"

"What's with the funny faces?"

"You must be seeing things, dumbass."

"But—HEY!!! YOU-YOU--! TEME!"

"Dobe."

"TEME!"

"DOBE."

"TEME!!"

"DOBE!!!'

"TEME!!!"

"DOBE!!!!!"

"TE—"

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!FUDGIN' RETARDS!!!! I'M TRYING TO EAT HERE!!!!!!!!!"Sakura interjected obviously pissed.

"Fudgin'?" Sasuke asked as he looked at her quizzically yet again.

"Yes. I am trying to rid myself of cursing. Is that a problem, Uchiha?"

"It doesn't really matter whether you say the word or not what matters is what you mean when you say it, my dear Sakura."

"Meanie! And you're saying it in your 'I'm-Sasuke-and-I-have-a-stick-up-my-ass-and-I-think-I'm-all-high-and-mighty-and-smarter-than-anyone-else-because-I'm-an-Uchiha-and-we're-always-right-and-always-get-what-we-want' phase and now you're smirking…again!"

"That was a mouthful…"

"Yeah, I know it was!"

"…only retards are like that."

"ARE YOU CALLING ME RETARDED?!?!?!"

"Why yes. That's exactly what I'm saying."

"YOU FUCKTARD!!!!! YOU'RE A FUCKING GAY, EMOTIONLESS BASTARD THAT MASTURBATES!!!! 'CUZ NO ONE WILL EVER EVEN FUCK YOU!!!!!!"

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You can't even keep your new goal, can you?" Sasuke chuckles which causes Sakura to get even more angry.

"YOU REALLY ARE A MEANIE!!!!!!!!...fine, I'll agree that what you said was true. So, from now own it won't be fudge or fuck, it will be faddash!!!"

"Faddash?"

"YES!!!! FADDASH!!! Now, continuing my later statement: FADDASH YOU, UCHIHA!!!!"

"Che. Idiot."

"WHA'D YOU SAY????" Sakura screamed in his ear.

"OW!!!! THAT HURT, BITCH!!!!!!" He shouted back. Sakura smirked, quieted and plumped down between Naruto and Sasuke, continuing to eat.

'Hmph. Serves him right. He called me a bitch.'

'**Well, you are.'**

'Hey!!! No, I'm no—OMG!!!! There's a tiny voice in my head!!!!'

'**What?!?! Wait. Sa—'**

'Hey, little voice? Are you my conscience?'

'***sigh*Yeah, sure whatever. So--'**

'So, conscience… Am I dead?'

'**What?!? No! Why'd you ask that???'**

'It just seemed like the right thing to ask.'

'**Idiot.'**

'HEEEY!!!!!'

'**Anyways… Listen to your conscience , Sakura…Listen to your conscience… Clear your mind of any thoughts and listen to me… You like Uchiha Sasuke. You like Uchiha Sasuke. You like Uchiha Sasuke!'**

'Eew!!! No, I don't. You're not my conscience!!! You lie!!!'

'**C'mon!!! He's hot!'**

'Yeah and?'

'**He has a tattoo!'**

'And?'

'**He's mean, bad and cocky.'**

'And?'

'**What do you mean 'and'???'**

'And?'

'**WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'AND'?!?!?'**

'And.'

'**Bitch. You're missing out on all the fun.'**

'Shaddap!'

'**No you!'**

'No you!'

'**No you!!!'**

'No you!!!!'

"Sakura-chan?"

"Huh?...uh…what?... OH MY GOSH! ANOTHER BUTTERFLY! LOOK NARUTO A BUTTERFLY!!!!!!!"

"Where??? OMG! THERE! RIGHT THERE! I SEE IT! IT'S SO PRETTY!!!!!!!!!!" they squealed like girls, well at least Naruto did. Sakura just squealed because she was already a girl.

"I LOVE BUTTERFLIES!!!!!!!" Naruto squealed again.

"I know!" Then they screamed and jumped and giggled like…well like something that does all those stuff.

"Retards." Of course you know who said that.

"But we're YOUR retards!" Naruto and Sakura chimed happily.

Just then, in came a ecstatic Hinata waving her arms in the air catching everyone's attention.

"GUYS! DID YOU SEE THE PRETTY PINK BUTTERFLY?!?!?"

"I SAW A ORANGE ONE!" Naruto just as excitedly said.

"It's AN orange one, dobe."

"YOU SAW IT, TOO?!?!" Sasuke began slamming his head on the table and started losing his consciousness.

"BUT I SAW A GREEN ONE!!!" Sakura joined in.

"THERE MUST BE LIKE A SWARM OF BUTTERFLIES HERE!!!!" They clasped their hands together and started giggling…again.

Then came in Ino and Tenten, shouting across the cafeteria, waving like crazy.

"DID YOU GUYS SEE THE B—" They weren't even able to finish their question because of **SOMEONE** who was totally annoyed.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!!!! YES!!! OKAY?!?! YES!!!!! WE HAVE SEEN THE BUTTERFLIES!!!!"

"We weren't gonna' say butterflies, asshole!" Ino said equally annoyed.

"What? Then what were you gong to say?'

"We were going to say, before **someone **rudely interrupted, if you've seen the b—What were we going to say again?" Tenten forgot. Typical.

"Oh my gosh. I forgot, too. I think started with a b." After that statement, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata and Sasuke started guessing. The same sequence again and again. Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto. Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto. Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto!

"Balloon?"

"Banana?"

"Book?"

"Butt?"

"No, no, no. It wasn't any of those." Tenten shook her head.

"Bag?"

"Beagle?"

"Bell?"

"Butt?"

"No."

"Bitch?"

"Boat?"

"Balls?"

"Butt?"

"YOU'VE SAID THAT ALREADY!"

"It's a fun word to say." Naruto shrugged. The rest deadpanned, even Hinata.

"No it isn't! Poof is a fun word to say!"

"Yeah! Hina's right! You could say it all day! Poof! Poof! POOOOOOOOOOF!!!!!!" Sakura and Hinata giggled.

"No way! Butt is soooo much better!"

"No! Poof is!"

"Butt!"

"Poof!"

"Butt!"

"POOF!!!"

"BUTT!!!"

"POOOOOOOOOOOF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"BU—" The debate was interrupted by Ino's "realization".

"Wait! I remember now!!!! IT WAS BUTTERFLIES!!!!!!!!!"

**Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeell. There is my third chapter! Yehey!!!!! Hope you enjoyed reading it! And again, sorry for updating so late!!!!**

**-Limegreen8**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello!!!!!!!!!!! It's me again! This is my latest chapter! I know you're probably all 'Why the hell doesn't she just name her chapters?' and I'll be like 'Because! It's my story! And…I just can't find the right titles…ehehehehe!' So thanks again for reading my story… **_

_**Disclaimer: Would I be writing here if I did own Naruto?**_

"**SINGING" Anything happening while singing or between the singing.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Wait! I remember now! IT WAS BUTTERFLIES!!!"

"Oh yeah…ahahahaha!" Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Naruto and Teanten laughed.

"I guess you were right, Sasuke!" Ino and Tenten brst into laughter once again.

"I-i-i-it's *twitch* o-o-o-o-*twitch* k-k-ka-kay. I-i-i-i-I *twitch- twitch* d-d-d-d-don't m-m-m-mind" He said forcing a smile onto his face. He was stiff, trying to calm himself. His twisted and crooked smile scared the rest, forcing them to take a few, maybe ten or twenty steps back. His whole body twitched as he tried to take a few deep breaths.

"N-n-na-naruto?" Hinata spoke up through clenched teeth, obviously frightened.

"Yes, Hinata-chan?" Naruto said oddly in a calm and collected voice.

"W-w-w-w-wh-wha—" Hinata stopped, I guess cat got her tongue.

"Sh-sh-she's trying to say: What the hell is wrong with Sasuke?" Sakura continued for her friend.

"Well, teme there's trying to stop his tantrums, if you know what I mean."

"N-n-n-no. We don't know what you mean." Ino said, not getting Naruto's statement.

"You see, I enrolled Sasuke in an anger management class. It took a lot of blackmailing to get him to go and turns out he actually learned something from it. And since then he never gets angry over the teensy-weensy "things" I do to annoy him." Naruto then smiled his awfully huge grin.

"DOBE POURING A BUCKET OF ICE COLD WATER OVER MY HEAD JUST TO WAKE ME UP ISN'T A "TEENSY-WEENSY" THING!!!!!" He said…uh…screamed, slowly approaching Naruto. His eyes locked with his. His intense gaze making Naruto …uh…

Sasuke stopped. Sniffed. And…

"Aw. Naruto, not again!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!? NARUTO!!! DON'T TELL ME YOU JUST—AW!!! JUST—AW!!!"

"Eeeew… That's just wrong, Naruto." Ino said walking away.

"OH MY FUCKING GOSH! I AM SO PUTTING THIS ON YOUTUBE! HINATA!!! GET ME MY CAMERA!!!!" Tenten chimed.

"HAI!" She said following orders.

"HINATA!!!!!!!!!!"Tenten screeched.

"SORRY!!!!"

"The camera, Tenten-sama." She said, bowing.

"Hmm…Obedient you are young Jedi."

"OMG!!! TENNIE!!! YOU JUST QUOTED STAR WARS!!!!" Sakura cheered from the side lines. As Tenten started filming, Hinata was intently watching over her shoulder.

"OH YEAH!!! THIS WILL SOON BE THE NUMBER ONE MOST VIEWED VIDEO IN THE WHOLE WORLD!!!" She pumped her fist up in the air.

"H-h-h-hinata-chan?" Naruto began to tear up.

"Sorry, Naru-kuns. But I need some comic relief from time to time." She smiled sweetly.

"It's not that bad!"

"Sure it isn't…" Sakura rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Good luck, dobe." Sasuke sighed following after Sakura, hands in pocket.

-RING-RING-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING-

The bell rang, signaling the time for lunch has ended.

"Well, there's the bell! Time to go!" Tenten stood up, whistling a happy tune.

"Looks like she's right, Naru-chan! I'll tell Kaka-sensei you had an "accident"" Snickers. Stands up. Walks away.

"_BUTT_ GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!" His voice echoed in the empty cafeteria, even in the worst times Naruto can make a joke. [A/N: Ehehehehehe…Get it? BUTT guys… Yeah…coz' y'know? Butt…and the situation…and Naruto? Yeah…uh…Nevermind.]

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke walked side-by-side to their next class. They had it together, so might as well walk together. They were headed to Sakura's locker, she just wanted to get her books. They reached their destination and Sasuke leaned against the locker beside hers. Sakura broke the silence after a while.

"So…anger management classes, huh?" She opened her locker.

"Aa." His reply came.

"Doesn't seem to be working. Huh, Uchiha?" She teased, a triumphant smirk plastered on her face.

"Aa. I'd recommend them to you, but I guess that wouldn't work considering you're as stubborn as hell. . ." She knows he's smirking, she could feel it.

"WELL, I WOULDN'T BE SO DAMN PISED ALL THE TIME –slams her locker shut-IF YOU WOULD SHUT THE FU—"She wasn't able to her as she was pushed by a now smirking Uchiha. Her back against her locker, her mouth covered by Sasuke's large right hand, preventing her from talking, and his other hand beside her head, narrowing down the already slim chance of her escaping.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Can't even gather enough willpower to last a day without the oh-so famous curse word, eh, Haruno?" he slowly placed his right hand beside poor little Sakura's head, completely sealing any chances she had of escape.

'THE HELL?!? THAT AS ALL HE WAS GOING TO SAY?!?!?!?'Sakura was again pissed, but decided to play along, you know, just for the fun of it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her body against his.

"But, Sasuke-kun, I could never think straight when you're around." She purred in his ear. Her other hand playing with his collar, she let her lips brush ever-so slightly against the Uchiha's neck. She flipped them over so she was now on top.

The Uchiha was frozen. The tables were turned and he was being played with. 'Fuck.' Was all that could register in his mind.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asks sweetly, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. This brought him back to reality and he immediately snaked his hands around her slender waist.

"Yes, Sakura?" He said in a low husky voice. They smirk, all knowing that the other one is too.

"I was just see—" she was interrupted by a scream. Not far away, you could just make out a cloud of dust heading towards them.

"OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They were screwed. Neither could move still looking at the horde of stampeding fan girl galloping towards them.

"Oh fuck." Both uttered in unison. The recent phrase brought them back to their senses.

"OI! YOU SAID THE F-WORD!" Both said in unison again.

"NO YOU!" and again…

"WHO?!? ME?!?!" and again…

"YES YOU!" and again…

"COULDN'T BE!" and again…

"THEN WHO?!?" They ended up singing a song, a pre k song, in the hallways of a HIGH SCHOOL. The footsteps were getting louder and as soon as they knew it they were trampled by what seemed to be like a pack of wild boars. Sakura wasn't as unlucky as Sasuke, though. She was still standing, unscathed.

"CHYAAA!!!!!!!!! I'M ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she exclaims, running to the opposite end of the hall. She was a bit far now and she stopped to just look back at the scene in which she escaped. She still sees his face, a miracle, if I do say so myself. Somehow you can see him from the chest up, since the fan girls already got his shirt. His eyes were dilated, but you could vaguely se his mouth moving, mouthing an 'Help me.'

Sakura took a moment to think.

'Hmmm…To save or not to save?'

'**That is the question."**

'I wonder…'

Sakura shrugged. She walked over to the scene of the 'crime'.

"Ahem." She coughs as she arrives. She did what she does best, she acted.

"Hall Monitor." She says, pointing at herself. They all mouthed an 'Oh'.

"Hall passes?" She asked. They all pulled out their individual little cards. Sakura sweat dropped and Sasuke gaped. What was she gonna' do now? She does the most complex plan in her arsenal…

"RUN, SASUKE!!!!! RUN!!!!!" She says, taking off at full speed. Hearing no footsteps behind her, she looked back only to see the same thing except they all had confused faces. Sakura sweat dropped, yet again.

"Well?!?! RUN!!!!" Sasuke finally got it and ran past Sakura. Grabbing her hand, he half pulled, half dragged her away from the bundle of the [still] confused sluts.

They stopped running and rested for a while, both panting and gasping for air greedily.

"Th-hat –huff- was your –huff- brilliant –huff- plan?" He said, still panting.

"S-ho-rry –huff- but it –huff- wasn't my –huff- fault you couldn't –huff- get it." She was breathing as heavily as he was.

"Yeah…sure it was." He says sarcasm ever present.

"Stfu,Uchiha. I saved your ass back there. You could at least repay me." She says crossing her arms and turning her back to him.

"What do you want?" He groans.

"I want a bunny! NO Wait. A Unicorn! No. No. NO. An astronaut. Wait. Maybe a football player. OR. A king! Or a football playing king unicorn bunny in spa—mrfff" She was muffled by a kiss. A fucking kiss! By none other than UCHIHA SASUKE!

This wasn't the kiss you would call short. It wasn't long either. It was just… different. It was the kind that gave you a stirring feeling inside…the kind that made you want more.

"Debt repaid…" The Uchiha whispered huskily as they parted. He ran off into the sunset created by the visual effects team of my mind. Sigh.

Sakura stood there, dumbfounded. She gaped and her right eye twitched.

"SASUKE!!!!!!!!! THAT WASN'T WHAT I WANTED!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

The very frustrated Haruno Sakura stomped to her next class, which was P.E., oh joy.

'Stupid Uchiha. Not giving me what I wanted.'

'**But you have to admit it was a great kiss.' Inner Sakura says, wiggling a suggestive brow.**

'**How much more if it were in be—'**

'Lalalala…I'm not listening. Frallalalal!!!'

'**Oh come on! Don't be such a pu—'**

'TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STAR!!!' Sakura sang mentally in an obnoxious way.

'**FINE BE THAT WAY! THEN I WONT GIVE YOU ANY OF MY CANDY!'**

'WHAT DO I CARE?!?!'

"SAKURA!!!!" Her thoughts were interrupted by her other two best friends.

"Huh?" She looked from side to side, until she spotted the said girls.

"PANDA!!! PRISSY!!!" She screamed as she tackled them to the ground.

"OI! SAKURA-CHAN! WHERE WERE YOU DURING MATH?!?!" The blonde haired idiot asked loudly.

"NARUTO!!!" She stands up.

"**FIVE IN THE AIR!!!" she says, starting their daily routine. Her hand was up in the air like she was waiting for a high five.**

"**LET'S DO IT TOGETHER." He sings along and they start to dance.**

"**FIVE TO THE SIDE!!!" she continued.**

"**WHO CARES ABOUT THE WEATHER?" They alternate.**

"**FIVE ON THE FLOOR!!!"**

"**THE PARTY'S ON AT YOUR PLACE!"**

"**FIVE TO THE FRONT!"**

"**THERE'S A SMILE ON MY FACE!" Their movements synced, they high fived.**

"**HI!"…Sakura.**

"**HI!'…Naruto.**

"**HI!"…Sakura.**

"**HI!"…Naruto.**

"**HI!"...Sakura.**

"**HI!"…Naruto.**

"**TOGETHER!"…together?**

"**1, 2, 3, 4!"**

"**HI-5!"**

"**1, 2, 3, 4!'**

"**HI-5!"**

"**1, 2, 3, 4!"**

"**HI-5!"**

"**Aaaaaaaaaaaah****!" ****They sang together, again.**

"**FIVE IN THE AIR. LET'S DO IT TOGETHER! HI-5!" They smiled and [in slow motion] jumped and high fived.**

"Really? What do you see in him?" Tenten asked as her best friend, Hinata, just giggled at the question.

"**SAKURA! NARUTO!" They turned to look at the Hyuuga who was waving at them.**

"**L.O.V.E!!!" She starts, forming each letter with her body.**

"**I LOVE YOU AND YOU LOVE ME!!!" And they continue together.**

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?"

"VERY GOOD, MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!!!!"

"**L.O.V.E!" The three sing together.**

"**I LOVE YOU! –clap-clap- YOU LOVE ME!" Gai joins in, starting to enjoy the song.**

**

* * *

  
**

The ever-so lazy pineapple boy was sitting in his Health Class with his ever-so "troublesome" best friend beside him.**  
**

"So this bone is called the femur and this one is called the metatarsal. Hmmm…" Ino mumbled as she was reading the book she was…uh…well, reading.

"Shikamaru, are you even listening?" She was answered by a snore.

"Maybe you'd want me to sing it. Hmmm?" She was getting annoyed. His eyes shot open. She smirked and opened her mouth.

"**MY BODY HAS MANY PARTS**

**AND THIS IS WHERE IT STARTS**

**PHALANGLES I HAVE TE—MRFFF" She sang, but was stopped when Shikamaru's hand covered her mouth. She quickly got rid of the nuisance as she stretched her neck up.**

"**PHALANGLES I HAVE TEN**

**AND METATARSALS THEN" The whole class looked at her with pure horror, except for Kiba, he kept clapping.**

"**I GOT SOME TARSALS TOO**

**I'LL PUT 'EM N MY SHOE" She was cut off.**

"**SHE'S TELLING THE TRUTH!" Kiba sings along and Ino gives him the thumbs up.**

"**THE FIBULA IS NEXT**

**ACCORDING TO MY TE—" Both of them were silenced by the now annoyed Shikamaru.**

"Shut up ,both of you." And the said people pouted.

"Whever." They both shrugged.

"NARA!!!" The furious Mitarashi shouted.

"WHY DID YOU STOP THEM?!?! I WAS ACTUALLY LEARNING SOMETHING!!!" Anko was enraged, I guess Kaka-kun didn't relieve her needs last night…or she's just PMSing. Nope, definitely Kakashi.

"NOW. CONTINUE!!!" She cheered.

"**THEN COMES THE TIBIA**

**THAT AIN'T NO FIBIA**

**AND NOW I'M TO MY KNEE**

**YEAH, YEAH, YEAH**

**THAT'S THE PATELLA TO ME!" Anko, Ino and Kiba sing and dance together.**

"**WE'RE DOING THE BONE DANCE—"**

**

* * *

  
**

The now dignity deprived Uchiha arrived in his Math Class. As Asuma was about to wail on him; he cut him off.

"Fan girls." He says blankly. Asuma nods.

"Did they get you down there?" He motioned his head towards his male glory. Sasuke shook his head.

"Good. Now sit down." He walked up to his regular seat and sat down. Asuma left saying there was nothing to do today. He was probably going to smoke, get drunk and bang up Kurenai, again.

As he sat down, his usually quiet seatmate was unusually being not his usual self.

"**NODDING MY HEAD LIKE YEAH**

**MOVING MY HIPS LIKE YEAH!" Sasuke cringed. Sai was singing PARTY IN THE U.S.A. He was all like 'WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!' And Sai stopped.**

"What?" He asked incredulously. He removed his ear phones.

"Nevermind." He asked shaking his head.

**Sai put his ear phones back on.**

"**YEAH!**

**IT'S A PARTY IN THE U.S.A!"**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Well…That's it for my fourth chapter! It was pretty much about what happens between chapter 3 and the chapter next to this one. [You do NOT know how much work this was.] I wanted to display a message in my story 'Too much TV is bad!' [Chyeah right.]**_

_**Wahahahaha! Next chapter: A little misunderstanding, ne? Between Sakura and Sasuke?!? Eheeheheheehee! Looks like I can find names for chapters, just not good ones. See you till next time! Limegreen8 out! Peace!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello…again! I would just like to thank you for reading my stories, it means a lot. Thank you! But if you started reading on this chapter or you skipped chapters, stop reading and read from the start because I promise you, you will not understand. Unless you don't want to, whatever. In this Chapter, there's not much humor, but a lot of seriousness [if that even is a word] Anyways, Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Inner speaking'**_

**_'__Both personas talking'_**

'Talking'

* * *

Sigh. Another school day has ended. Sakura closed her eyes as she lay under the old Sakura tree on the hill near her school. She remembered the day's events and chuckled. Oh, the fun she has pissing off her schoolmates.

"OI, PINKY! DON'T TELL ME YOU'VE GONE ALL EMO!" Her eyes shot open, only to meet the gaze of her three best friends. She sat up straight and laughed.

"No, Pig. I haven't." She says, the smile present in her voice.

"What are you three doing here?" She asks them.

"What? We can't hang out with our friend anymore?" Tenten answers a question with a question as she sits down.

"No. But shouldn't you be with your partners?" She eyes them curiously.

"Shouldn't you?" Hinata replies wittily and smirks.

"Haha. Touché." Sakura says as she rested against the tree.

"Ne, forehead?" I'm pretty sure you know who said that.

"Yeah, Pig?" She says, opening an eye.

"What are you doing here?"

"Sitting, obviously."

"No! What else?" Ino said flailing her arms around.

"Breathing…?" Sakura said, stating the obvious. This got Ino more flustered.

"Ugh! Could you stop it now?!?!?" She screamed, which caused Tenten to flinch.

"What? BREATHING?!? NO, INO! I WOULD DIE!!!" Sakura exclaimed, her eyes wide with terror.

"NO, not that. You're being broody." Ino replied as she calmed herself.

"No, I'm not!" Sakura seethed.

"Yeah, she's right! You're being all like…uh…like…like—" Tenten was cut off.

"Like the Uchiha!" a giddy Hyuuga piped in.

"YEAH!" Tenten and Ino pumped their fists up in the air.

"NO, I'M NOT!" Sakura huffed like a 5 year old.

"Yuh-huh!" The other three said.

"Nuh-uh!" The rosette retorted. Three against one was so not fair.

"Yuh-huh!!" You see my dear readers, even though these four teenage girls look like teenagers, I'm not so sure if they have grown mentally yet.

"Nuh-uh!!"

"Yuh-huh!!!"

"Nuh-uh!!!"

"YUH-UH!!!!"

"NUH-UH!!!!"

"YUH-HUUUUH!!!!!"

"NUH-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yes, as I have said before no human being/s can defeat Sakura when it comes to screaming.

"Why are you so worked up about this, forehead?" This silenced Sakura.

"Yeah…You're usually really calm about these kind of things." Sakura shrank as she was interrogated.

"What exactly happened between you and Uchiha today?" She shrank back even more.

"_What do you want?" He groans._

"_I want a bunny! NO Wait. A Unicorn! No. No. NO. An astronaut. Wait. Maybe a football player. OR. A king! Or a football playing king unicorn bunny in spa—mrfff" She was muffled by a kiss. A fucking kiss! By none other than UCHIHA SASUKE!_

_This wasn't the kiss you would call short. It wasn't long either. It was just… different. It was the kind that gave you a stirring feeling inside…the kind that made you want more._

"_Debt repaid…" The Uchiha whispered huskily as they parted. He ran off into the sunset created by the visual effects team of my mind. Sigh._

_Sakura stood there, dumbfounded. She gaped and her right eye twitched._

"_SASUKE!!!!!!!!! THAT WASN'T WHAT I WANTED!!!!!!!!!" _

Sakura flinched as she remembered that moment. H

"Sakura?" Ino pressed on.

"N-n-n-nothing happened. Why do you say so? I mean what could happen? What do you know??? Tell me what you know!!!" Sakura shrieked. The trio just eyed her questioningly.

"Hmmm…seems like forehead's keeping a secret, ne?"

"Yeah, I think she is…" They teased her.

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!? TELL ME!!!" She shrieked. If this gets out, her reputation will be ruined.

"Oh, we know everything." Ino smirked. Sakura never acted this way.

"No! Please. I beg of you. Don't tell anyone about the kiss!" Holy Shit. Sakura covered her mouth. Damn. What these people could do to her.

"What kiss?" Tenten raised a questioning brow, the gleam in her eye scared the shit out of Sakura. Damnit. She was tricked.

"Uh.…nothing. I said nothing." Sakura fidgeted, poking her index fingers together. Damn. She was acting like the old Hinata now.

"No. You said kiss!" Hinata jumped up in the air, no duh, and pointed an accusing finger at the now quivering pinkette.

"Sakura, you-you—"Tenten was cut off yet again.

"You've been kissed by the enemy!" Hinata pointed another accusing finger at her, which basically means she's pointing two fingers at her.

"Damnit, Hinata! Why do you keep—"she was cut off…again.

"Doing that? Because it's fun!" She grins.

"Hina, if you do that again, I swear I will—" and again.

"Kill me? Panda-chan, I know you wouldn't do that." She says, her fingers never leaving their position.

"HINATA!!!! YOU LITTLE—" and again.

"Shit? I know." Her grin only widens.

"Why I oughta—" and again.

"Stop it!" Ino interjected.

"Damn you." Tenten muttered, but loud enough for Ino to hear. She scowled, but quickly brushed it off.

"Behave both of you. Tenten focus and Hina it's rude to point!" The two girls frowned and crossed their arms across their chests.

"Now, forehead…" She starts, turning back to the poor rosette. "…tell me everything."

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Holy. Fucking. Shit. I am screwed. Did you hear Ino's voice? She never used that tone, not on me that is. And that glint in her eyes. It totally screamed 'Do whatever I say or else I will kill you.'

"W-w-what's there t-t-to tell?" I stuttered. This is not a good habit. I swear I'll turn into the shy Hinata if I don't stop.

"Forehead." Ino seethed. Damn. How much scarier could she get?

"I-i-i-i-it was n-n-n-nothing!" Stop stuttering Haruno!

"Well then, I guess we could do this the hard way." I gulped this could not be pretty.

* * *

"HAHAHAHA-snort-HAHAHA-Stop it!-HAHAHA…" I shrieked in between laughs. Damn Ino. They tide me to the tree! And started tickling me! TICKLING!

"Not until you tell us!" They say. I'm not that sure what's happening or what they look like now as I was squinting.

"HAHAHAHA-Fine! I'll-HAHA-Tell you! I'll tell you!" The sensation finally stopped. I opened my eyes to see the three hovering over me with those evil smiles of theirs.

"It was just…He-he did it! I did nothing. He just c-c-c-came on to me! I swear!" They seem disappointed, as if what I said wasn't enough. I sighed.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A scream was heard all throughout the almost empty campus.

Ino, Hinata and Tenten looked at Sakura, gaping. Sakura nodded miserably.

"My poor Sakura-chan! She's been tainted!" Ino said, hugging Sakura's head to her chest.

"C-c-c-can't b-b-b-breathe." Sakura said breathlessly as she flailed her arms.

"Ino! Stop it you're killing her!" Hinata exclaimed as she tried to pry poor Sakura-chan from Ino's death grip. Tenten chuckled.

"So what? It was just a—" not again. Sigh.

"Hinata!" A distant figure shouted as he ran towards them.

"Damnit!" Tenten cursed as she hit her head repeatedly.

"Hey, Naruto!" She smiled, still trying to get Ino to let go.

"Hey, Hina. Uh…what's up with them?" He said, clearly referring to the brunette banging her head to a tree and the blonde suffocating the rosette with her boobs.

"Long story. Whatcha doing here?" She said, letting go of Sakura.

"Weeeeell, you see. I was thinking—" Hinata cut him off. She seems to be doing that a lot.

"Naru-hon! You've been thinking?!?! I wouldn't want you to strain yourself!" She says, ruffling his hair. The trio stopped whatever they were doing and looked at the cute couple. Sakura laughed.

"She's right you know!" She got up and did what she thought was playfully punching. He laughed uneasily and rubbed his shoulder.

'_Damn. Sakura-chan can sure pack a punch.' _

"Hey. What's up, Sakura-chan?" He says, still rubbing his soar arm.

"Oh, you know. The sky." She replied wittily. She loved this brotherly-sisterly bond they had.

"Haha. Very funny, Imouto-chan." She whacked him on the head.

"OW! What was that for?!?" He said, now rubbing another soar spot.

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that???" She seethed.

"1,436,931 times." Naruto said proudly; this brought on another whack to his head.

"OW, OW, OW!" He whailed.

"That was a rhetorical question, dumbass! Sometimes I doubt whether there really is something in that head of yours." She said, muttering the last part. She made her way back to sit beside Ino.

"Oh, sorry. So…" He slurred. Sakura's eyes brightened as she stood up and started _The Routine. _Ino's face lost it's color and Hinata smiled brightly. Tenten groaned as Sakura started to sing the first line of the song.

"**Five in the ai—"**

"Stop!" Tenten interfered. At least she was able to cut someone else off too. Now she was contented.

"Fine." Both Naruto and Sakura humphed. Damn Tenten and her revenge.

Naruto sighed and decided to get on with what he was here for.

"Anyways, Hina, I was thi—" He cut himself off, trying to rephrase his sentence… "I have put under consideration…" he starts; this caused the girls to snicker. "…that we should be going home." He finishes his sentence quickly.

"Home?" Hinata echoed.

"Well, yeah. I mean, it is the start of our assign—"He cut himself off yet again, realizing his mistake. "I meant my home. Since it isn't your home and…and the project. And…aw shit." He says, muttering the last part. Hinata giggles.

"I get it, Naruto. And besides, since Tenten is staying at our house…" She spares a glance at Tenten, who quickly turns away and blushes. "…there wont be any room if we all stay there for the next 5 months…" She smiles. "…and I'm pretty sure we wont get any sleep either." She muttered the last part. Naruto snickers.

"I heard that, Hyuuga!" Tenten fumed. Hinata feigned a gasp.

"Tennie! How could you? You shouldn't be throwing around and using your future surname at your own future sister in-law!" Sakura and Ino giggled while the brunette snarled.

"C'mon, Hina, we have to go." Hinata nods and they walk off side-by-side.

"Aww…isn't that cute?" Sakura sighs dreamily.

"You could sure say that again." Ino mumbles.

"Aww…isn't that cute?" Sakura say again and Ino shot her a threatening glare. Sakura chuckles. She is soon out of her playful state when a question comes to mind.

"Why are they leaving so early, ne?" Sakura asks, staring at their retreating back. They're not really fast walkers, aren't they?

"Eh?" Ino eyes her curiously.

"It's not like Naruto to be an early bird y'know?" She says turning her head to her two best friends.

"What do you mean, forehead?" Ino asks incredulously.

"Yeah. It's like quarter to 6 already." Tenten continues. Sakura's eyes widen. She was an hour and fifteen minutes late! She took off at full speed and left a dust cloud behind.

"Eh? What's up with her?" Ino asks the girl at her side.

"I wish I knew,Ino. I wish I knew."

* * *

'_I'm late. I'm late. I'm late. I'm late. Sasuke's gonna' kill me.' _She abruptly stops and processes the situation.

'_I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead.' _She thinks as she continues running.

'_Damn. I kept him waiting for two fucking hours.'_

'_**No, actually just an hour and fifteen minutes.'**_

'_Does it matter?!?!? All that matters is that I am f-in late. Sasuke is so gonna' put the hurt on me.' _

'_**Ah. So what? He'd never hurt you. Not after tha—'**_

'_EEEWWW. Please don't talk about that.'_

'_**Uh-huh. Whatever. I'm just trying to look at the positive side of things.'**_

'_How can you find a positive side to _this_?!?!?' _

'_**Hey. Don't blame me for being creative.'**_

'_Yeah. Yeah. Yea—' _She stopped witnessing the sight before her. Namely, Sasuke shoving his tongue down a whore's frickin' throat.

**_'That motherfucking asshole!' _**

Sakura was mad. No. She was fuming. She punched the nearest thing to her, which was a poor unsuspecting car window. The glass shattered to pieces.

'_**I feel sorry for the dude who owns this car.' **_

-sniff-sniff-wipe-

'_Damnit.'_

'_**Woah, outer me, are you crying?'**_

'_N-n-n-n-no. I-i-i-I can't be.' _

Sakura leaned against the car she was now hiding behind and slid down to a sitting position. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

'_**Sakura, stop it. I'm not good with this kind of shit.' **__Her inner said, mentally patting her back._

'_Yeah, I can see.' Her inner grumbled._

'_**C'mon. Just shut up and suck it up.'**__ Sakura nodded determined._

'_**And the you can break it up! I'm so good with rhymes.'**__ Sakura sighed._

'_Thanks anyway, inner.' _

She stood up. And put on her angry face. And did what she could do best; she acted.

"OI, UCHIHA!" This caused them to break up. The Uchiha's face drained of color. He met the gaze of an irked Sakura. She crossed her arms and leaned all her weight on her left leg, tapping her right foot rapidly.

"Can we go now? You're kinda' making me puke."

'_**Smooth Haruno.'**_

'_I know.' She laughs wickedly._

"S-s-s-s-sakura!" She mentally chuckles. She's got him right where she wanted. He clears his throat, trying to regain composure.

"Where were you?" He says, his voice lower. He shoved the red head away from him. Sakura had to laugh.

"I had better things to do." She shrugged. She frowned.

"Now let's go." She made her way to his car.

"You were late." The statement caused her to stop.

"I don't care. It didn't seem like you were bored anyway." She growled the last part. And her gaze/glare turned to the girl beside him. He turned to look at the girl beside him. Heck. He didn't even know her name. She saw her gulp. He turned back to Sakura and did the same.

Sakura was now happy. If you just saw the looks on their faces, I promise you, you will surely laugh. It was like they were going t die or something and knowing Sakura, they might. It was a predator-prey situation, Sakura being the predator, of course. She smirked, which caused him to flinch.

"I'm waiting." She says impatiently. Sasuke sidestepped to let her pass.

"Good." She continues her way to his car. If Sauske weren't so scared right now, he would be so turned on.

Sakura shoved the bitch out of her way; this made the girl fall on to the pavement. Sasuke snickered, which made a vein pop in Sakura's (not) LITTLE forehead.

She opened the door aggressively and in effect to this, it hit Sasuke…down there. He let out a groan before he fell to his knees. C'mon. How many times could a dude's crotch be harassed in a day?!?!? He saw Sakura get in and slam the door. She SLAMMED his poor baby's door! Does she know how expensive a Lamborghini is?!?!? His head snapped up to look at the window. She meant to do that didn't she?!?!? And as if on cue, the window rolled down and he was graced with Sakura's sickeningly sweet smile.

"Yes, Sasuke, I meant to do that." Her smile turned into a frown.

"Now get in the car and drive." She seethed. Hmm… I wonder how many times she's done that today.

He does as he's told and runs to the driver's side. In a flash they were gone, driving off into the real sunset this time.

"So I guess I'll call you then, Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

_**I'm pretty sure you know who said that last line, ne? Anyways…I've been having a bit of writer's block so don't expect the next chapter for a few weeks. I'm still trying to figure out the problem in my story and it's denouement or in layman's terms the ending. So, yeah. But don't worry, I will not discontinue my first ever story! Of course no! Bye, guy! Hope you enjoyed it! Limegreen8 out! Peace!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**What up, people? Me here. Next Chapter… Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do believe you're intelligent enough to figure out that Naruto is not mine.

* * *

**_

The drive home, or at least to Sasuke's home, was silent. I wouldn't be exaggerating when I say it was the most awkward drive ever. It was awkward and weird. Awkweird.

Sakura was scowling, crossing her arms and slouching. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. A young lady should never be this, this cold. Tell that to Sakura. She was practically violating everything her mother taught her…

Oh, but Sasuke. Now Sauske was a different story. He was not slouching; he was sitting straight like a good little boy, too tense to slouch and relax. He wasn't crossing his arms either, well he couldn't. He was driving the fucking car…duh. Sasuke wasn't scowling either, but nor was he smiling. He looked like he was smiling; his teeth were clenched. He had the creepiest smile in the whole wide world and no I am not exaggerating.

'_I think I just shit myself.'_

'_**Dude?!?'**_

'_What?!? Sakura's really scary….'_

'_**Hey, you're the one to blame.'**_

'_How the hell is this MY fault?'_

'_**You're the one who tongue fucked that red head.'**_

'_I was freaking bored. What the hell was I supposed to do?!?'_

'_**Uh…wait?'**_

'_Don't go on blaming me for this. She was the late one.'_

'_**She had better things to do.'**_

'_That's not even an excu—'_

'_**It was for me.'**_

'_But—'_

'_**No buts. You angered my dear Sakura-chan.'**_

'_But—'_

'_**She wont talk to us anymore.'**_

'_But—'_

'_**You're too stuck up even just to apologize'**_

'_I am no—'_

He stopped abruptly in front of the large black gates. He rolled his window down to talk to a little screen protruding out of the smooth white wall.

"Kendou, it's me." He says to the elderly man displayed on the little blue monitor. Said man adjusts his spectacles and looks directly into the screen, squinting.

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry for delaying you, young master." He bows and the gates spontaneously open. Sasuke starts driving into the large estate without hesitation. He slowly follows the straight narrow path. Hedges surrounded him as he drove through the straight lane.

As he was reaching what looked to be like the end of the pathway, it suddenly curved. The path drew straight then curved into a circle just like a lollipop or a ping pong paddle. **(A/N: Am I great at analogies or what?) **There was a patch of flowers in the inner circle. The flowers were mainly roses; half of them red and the other half white. More or less the pathway, if looked at from a bird's eye view, looked like the Uchiha clan crest…or a pokeball. Nah, it must be the Uchiha crest. Right? Yeah, right. I hope so…

He pulled up in front of the large, and I mean large, brown mansion. There was a stairway, a large stairway that led up to the beautifully carved [large] mahogany doorways. And there waiting at the top of the staircase was his butler and longtime guardian, Kendou.

"Sakura, we're—" He cut himself off, seeing that Sakura had already gotten out.

"—here" he sweat dropped. He got out of the car just as silently as she did. There she just stood beside the open car door, inhaling the fresh air. Her eyes were closed; she was somewhat at peace.

"Obviously, Uchiha." His head snapped towards her and he raised a questioning brow.

'_**She heard what you said, dumbass.'**_

His mouth formed an 'o' shape and he slapped himself inwardly, if I may add.

She walked up the stairs after a good stretch. She smiled at the elderly man.

"Konnichiwa." He bowed as she reached the top of the stairs.

"You must be the young miss…Sakura, is it not?" He asks her. She chuckles.

"Yes, but please Sakura will be fine." He seems shocked at her statement, but, never the less, he smiles.

"I'm sorry, young miss, but it is not proper to call someone of higher class, such as you, by their first name." His smile widens. "Now, please allow Aoi to accompany you to your room." He gestures to the girl behind him who seems to be blushing.

"Please allow me to lead you to your room." She bows. Sakura chuckles.

"Hai." She then gives a curt nod and followed the shy-ish girl.

Sasuke slowly walks up the stairs and is greeted by Kendou.

"A very nice young lady, she is, young master." Sasuke could only snicker.

'_When you're not me.' _He thinks.

"Very polite, too." He adds quickly.

'_She has a soft spot for Kendou, eh?'_

'_**Yeah, because he's a gentleman.' **_His inner was still trying to make him guilty, oblivious to the fact that he already is. He sighs, shaking his head.

"Is there something wrong, young master?" Kendou asks concerned.

"Hn." Living with for so long, Kendou already understood Sasuke speak. They walk into the house…mansion.

"Where's mom and dad?" He asks, looking around the room. His mom should have tackled him by now.

"Oh, yes. Master Fugaku told me to inform you that he and Lady Mikoto were on business trips." Sasuke raises a questioning brow.

"Lady Mikoto is filming a new movie." He clarifies. Sasuke nods.

"And Itachi?" Kendou chuckles as he trailed behind Sasuke who was walking to the kitchen.

"In college, young master." He said with some sort of edge in his voice, like the 'No shit, you dumbass.' kind of edge.

Sasuke scowls.

Kendou can be the nice polite old man you saw with Sakura and the annoying funny old dude you see with Sasuke. That's why they kept him for so long. He was like family now.

"Thanks, Kendou. You can go now." He says monotonously. Kendou bows and leaves.

Sasuke goes through the bigger fancy dining room where they eat and ends up in the smaller dining room/ kitchen where Kendou and all the others eat. There he found the refrigerator, opened it and looked for a tomato.

Just as he was looking for his treat, an elderly woman, who was their cook, walked in. The little plump woman's eyes widened. There she was, an elderly lady, and there Sasuke was, bending over looking for a tomato. Emphasis on the: **BENDING OVER **part.

Her right eye twitched.

"Master Sasuke, mooning me will not get me to cook you dinner." He turned around, a tomato in his mouth.

"Eh?" This caused the tomato to fall and leave itty bits of tomato on the corners of his mouth. He was unaware of the fact that his pants were to lose. And yes, they fell about a few inches down.

She rubbed the bridge of her nose and used her free hand to point to the…uh…y'know.

He followed and his eyes widened. He stood up straight and pulled his pants up. The cook, now named Hana, chuckles and he scowls at her.

He walks to the small white table and sits down on the matching small white chair.

Then her left eye twitches, in sync with her right eye. Isn't that weird? Have you ever tried both eyes twitching? That's even worse than both eyes twitching alternately. Sigh. The things Sasuke could do to a person.

"I don't mean to sound rude, Sasuke-sama, but…" she starts. He leaned back on the chair and put his two feet up atop the table, balancing the chair on it's hind legs. She growls. "…what are you doing here?" He opens an eye to look at her and raises a questioning brow.

"Am I not aloud in my own kitchen?" He answers her question with a question. Now the side of her mouth twitches, still in sync. That would look so cool if you guys are imagining it right now. She tries to calm herself down.

"Shouldn't you be with the young lady?" She asks through her gritted teeth.

"And why?" He raises his brow higher if that was even possible. He took a bite from his third tomato.

"Well…she is our guest." She states, thinking he'd get it right away.

"Go on…" He urges her to…uh…go on. She sighs.

"And…the host, that is you…" She points to him, her other arm crossed. "…should entertain her, ne?" She did have a good point.

"Look, Hana…" He starts. "…me and Sakura…had a little…uh…fight." Hana sweat dropped.

"Then might I suggest apologizing?" Sasuke could only smile.

"Aa." Hana has been working for them for a really long time, just like Kendou.

He took another bite from his tomato. He heard a foot tapping and opened an eye, again.

There he saw her crossing her arms and looking at him with that 'What the hell are you doing here?!?' look.

"What?" He looked at her, then his feet, then back at her and sighed. He took his feet off the table and his chair was left to balance on its own. He expertly balanced the chair until it was back on the safe ground with a rattle.

He raised a questioning brow at her as if asking 'Happy now?', but her expression remained her same.

Hana sighed exasperated.

"Well?" She asks.

"Well what?" He asks back. She jerked her head in an upward motion as a response.

"Oooooh…" Realization dawned on Sasuke, but his position did not change

He closed his eyes and chewed on his tomato thoroughly as he contemplated what to do next. He figured Sakura could wait, his tomato was waaaay more important. He pushed it aside and as he was about to put his feet up back on the table, Hana walked up behind and…yup, you guessed it…

"OW!!!!"…pulled the unbalanced chair, bringing Sasuke along with it.

Hana couldn't stifle the giggle that was itching to erupt. Let me explain: As Sasuke fell with the _TOMATO _in his hand, flailing his arms around caused him to lose _GRIP _on the _TOMATO_ and the _TOMATO _fell. Oh, but that's not all. 'Where did it fall?' you ask. On Sasuke, specifically on his nose. Sasuke looked like a clown! Haha! Sasuke the Clown.

He scowled up at her. How ironic. Clowns are supposed to smile, Sasuke!

"I am not a clown!" He shouted.

"What was that?!?" Hana fumed. Sasuke shuddered involuntarily.

"Nothing." He grumbled, wiping the tomato off of his face.

"I understand how Sakura-hime—" she was cut off.

"Hime?" He raised a brow as he stood up.

"Yes, hime…can be so mad at you." She crossed her arms and looked up at him. Ah, the stink eye. This woman was good.

Sasuke sighed.

"Okay, okay. I give up." He proclaims, raising his hands as if symbolizing defeat. She looks at him with a satisfied smirk and he groans.

"I'm up now, Hana. You got me. You can go now." He tries fooling her with a fake smile.

"Haha. Nice try. Now get up there and apologize." He sighs exasperatingly as he pushes him out. "I was not hired by your mother to raise such an ill-mannered boy."

"Alright, alright." She pulled the mom card; he can't beat that. She stopped pushing.

"Well?" She asks, crossing her arms.

"You shouldn't keep doing that, y—" now she cut him off.

"Quit trying to change the subject, Sasuke-sama. I'm not leaving this spot until you march your sorry ass up those stairs." His eyes widened.

"Language, Ha—"

"Sasuke-sama…" She growled.

"Damn." He cursed under his breath.

'_**Old lady-1, Us-0' **_

She smiled triumphantly as he saw his retreating back…uh…retreat.

* * *

He made his way from the small dining room to into the bigger one then to the lobby and up the stairs. He went right from there and turned left at a corner to the "play room" [don't ask]. After that there was a not so narrow hallway with a door on either side.

The door on the left was his room and on the right Sakura's.

As he was walking to her room, the door opened and he froze. Someone walked at, short and petite. He looked more closely, but only realized it was just Aoi.

He continues walking to the room; he was **almost** _half way _there. He met Aoi as she was leaving the room.

"Ah, Uchiha-sama." She bows.

"Uh, hey." He rubs the back of his head awkwardly.

"So…" he slurred. " I'm going to Sakura's room…" He points to the door. "…and…uh…so could you…?" he trails off.

"But, Uchiha-sama, I believe that Lady Sakura is—"

"Uh, yeah, whatever." He says, getting impatient and pushing her aside.

"But—" she calls after him, but he is long gone. She sighs.

"…she's still changing."

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

"Thanks, Aoi." I thank her, obviously. The help here seems really nice, unlike the bitch who runs this place. And no, I am not talking about Fugaku-san.

"My pleasure, Haruno-sama." She curtsies. Unfortunately, this one's a little bit too nice for my liking. Damn. She really makes me feel…sinful.

"You have got to stop doing that." I point out as she gave me my clothes. She looks at me worried; her face uncertain.

"But that would be against my—" I cut her off.

"No buts, It's just Sakura, okay?" I ask. It's as if I'm speaking to child. No, I don't mean that she's stupid. It's just…It's like I have to watch my every word to set an example. So innocent.

I cock my head to the right when I heard no response.

"Hai…" she starts. "…Sakura-san." I deadpan.

'_**A little bit too innocent…'**_

'_You could say that again…'_

'_**A little too innocent…' **__Sakura mentally slapped herself._

'_Baka.'_

I smile at her halfheartedly as she turns to leave.

This is going to be a long five months.

* * *

Sasuke stood in front of her door, deciding if he should or he shouldn't. Go in there; face Sakura's wrath, go back to the kitchen; face Hana's wrath. He thought and flinched. He'd be screwed in both situations.

He sighed for the eleventee-seventh time today.

He reached for the door knob _slowly._ He looked away as he was about to touch the knob. And as his skin made contact with the cold metal; he flinched. A bead of sweat rolled down his face as he turned the knob.

The click it made sounded like a bomb exploding in his ears, is that even normal? He pushed the door open and tiptoed slowly inside.

His eyes widened and his mouth was agape. There he saw pink dancing around the room. The blurry image turned into Sakura dancing around the scarlet room. She clearly just came out of the bathroom since she was still wearing her fluffy green towel. I quote: _**"HER FLUFFY GREEN TOWEL."**_

'_**Are you thinking what I'm thinking?' His inner wagged a suggestive brow.**_

'_Unless you're thinking: 'Holy Shit. Holy Shit. My penis just lost five inches' then no.'_

'_Blood. I can feel it.' He thought wiping his nose._

'_**We are screwed.'**_

'_X-rated thoughts, damnit. X-RATED THOUGHTS!!!'_

He sidesteps quickly towards her bed as he watched her dance.

* * *

Sakura turned around to be face to face with the one and only Uchiha Sasuke.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. Sigh. Typical.

Sasuke cringed at the ear-deafening shriek. He covered his ears involuntarily.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!" she shrieked, jumping up and down until, without her noticing, a very important piece of cloth FELL. FLAT. ON. THE. FLOOR.

'_Holy Crap.'_

'_**We're double screwed.'**_

As Sakura kept shouting, Sasuke kept "following" and his little boner decided it as tie for the world to now it's alive.

'_**Holy Shit. That's our boner??? Your penis really did lose 5 inches.'**_

'_Damn you.'_

"Sasuke???" She tried to get him to listen.

'_**Dude, you should be ashamed.'**_

'_Baka, I'm wearing really baggy pants!'_

'_**Sure. Now our used to be glorifying size is a measly 6 inches.'**_

'_Believe what you want.'_

"UCHIHA, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!?!?!"

'_WHAT SHOULD WE DO???'_

'_**LET HER BE, DAMNIT! JUST ENJOY THE SHOW! Y'KNOW, LIKE THE SONG!!!'**_

Seeing as to Sasuke was not moving, she tried to take matters into her own hands.

She moved towards him, stomping and snarling.

"Stop." She did as she was told and cocked her head to the side.

'_Damn.'_

Sasuke gulped.

'_**NO!!! DON'T—'**_

He pointed towards her naked body and she followed his gaze.

Sakura's eyes widened. She looked up at him, her mouth agape. Sasuke closed his eyes and prepared himself for the beating. But when it didn't come, he opened his eyes slowly.

Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell gracefully to the floor. He got up and caught her as if by reflex. He sighed as he carried her bridal style to her bed. Taking his own shirt off with one hand and supporting her in a sitting position with the other, he wore his shirt unto her since he didn't know where her clothes were.

'_**The closet, dumbass!'**_

He ignored his inner's rant and placed her on the bed.

The shirt was quote big on her, but it helped him remain sane for the mean time.

* * *

She woke up a few hours. And a foreign scent engulfed her senses.

She opened her eyes a bit more and took in the room she was in.

It was red, was the first thing that came to mind. She sat up a little, supporting her weight with one elbow. She rubbed her eyes and saw a dark shadow sitting on the plush couch on the far side of the room. She couldn't make it out at first, but soon realized that the misshapen form was Sasuke.

'_He slept here?'_

'_**Maybe he didn't want something to happen to you.'**_

'_Eh? It's not like somebody'll rape me or something.'_

'_**You never know.'**_

'_Bu—'_

She saw the figure[ Sasuke] shift and she held her breath for some reason; but when it remained silent, she continued to breathe.

'_He looks so…'_

'_**CUTE!'**_

'…_peaceful.'_

He moved again and his eyes opened slowly. She giggled and he looked at her immediately.

"You're awake." He says, still a little sleepy.

"No shit." She laughs and he smiles. They sat in a comfortable silence as they smiled at each other like idiots for no apparent reason. Sakura broke their gaze and let gravity take affect. The plopped on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"It's not my favorite color." She yawned; he quirked a questioning brow.

"Red. It's not my favorite color. I like green more." He looked at her incredulously, but soon realized that she was talking about the room. He smirked.

"Aa." He grunted.

"Are those really the only two words you could say?" she asked him, clearly annoyed.

"Nope." She face-palmed herself.

"That was a rhetorical question, dumbass." She threw a pillow at him. "Now, could you get me some clothes?" She asks him again, covering herself.

"Was that a rhetorical question too?" He asked, dumbly.

"No, it wasn't, asshole." He snickers at her flustered expression.

"Where are your clothes anyway?" He scratches the back of his head.

"In the closet, dumbass!"

'_That was the same thing you said.'_

'_**Haha! I was right.'**_

"And your closet is where?"

"The door you're standing in front of." She dead panned.

"Oh." He turned to open the door, revealing her different garments.

He threw some sweat pants and went back to his original position.

"I am not getting your…uh…you-know-whats…" He slurred.

"I don't expect you to, Uchiha." She smiles as she put on the long grey pants.

Silence engulfed them again, but this time Sasuke broke it.

"Haruno." He grunts, again.

"Eh?" She looks at him, her head cocked to the side.

"You—" He cut himself off when he heard a familiar tune. Sakura felt the thing vibrate beside her and looked at Sasuke's phone. She grabbed it and threw it at him and he casually catches it.

He reads it and she sees him sigh.

"What?" She walks over to him and he hands her the phone.

**From: Kakashi**

**Be at the park by 8 am tomorrow for your first partner activity.

* * *

**

_**There you go…I'm sorry if I updated late and if this one's longer than the others… **_

_**R and R. Flames are accepted. **_


	7. Chapter 8

_**Hey…Chapter 8 is released!!! I hope you enjoy!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine…

* * *

**_

"UCHIHA!!!!!!!!!!" Sigh. It's been—what? Three months, already? It's a miracle Sakura and Sasuke haven't killed each other yet.

"What?" He shouted back. Currently he was in the kitchen and with Sakura being in her room and all—which was completely useless due to the fact he made her sleep with him—he had to shout back so she could hear him, not to be disrespectful in any way.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY FREAKING TAMPONS?!?" Sasuke cringed; did she have to? The couple across him snickered.

"How the hell should I know?!?" He tried, _**TRIED **_to act as if he didn't know.

.

.

'_Damn Uchiha. Swallow up your pride and tell me!'_

Sakura was furious, utterly furious. She rummaged through the drawers and looked for those things.

The room was a mess, to say the least. It was like an earthquake hit, even Haiti looked like heaven. Sigh. That's what you get when Sakura's on her menstrual cycle.

.

.

"WHAT'DYA MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!?!? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO FREAKIN' BOUGHT THEM!!!!" She just had to, didn't she? She just had to embarrass the hell out of him, huh?

The couple snickered louder. "Could you imagine that? Sasuke-sama buying tampons in public?"

"-chuckles- The thought itself is absurd, ne, Kendou?" The plump elderly woman smiled.

"Aa.-fixes spectacles- He would've been with Naruto-sama, yes?" Sasuke growled.

"No doubt. Young master would never endure such humiliation alone."

"Could you two shut up?" Sasuke growled as he stood up to leave and help Sakura find her…ugh…tampons. Hana laughed and Kendou chuckles, which is kinda' the same; so let's just say, they both laughed.

* * *

'_Damn Sakura. Damn Kendou. Damn Hana.' _Sasuke walked up angrily to Sakura's room. How he despised her right now…

"You just had to, didn't you?" He leaned against the door frame as he eyed the pink haired blob.

"I just had to what, Sasuke-kun?" She replied, a sweet smile plastered on her face as she sat on the been-bag. He sighed.

"Get your ass off that thing." She translated this to: I'll help you find them.

"Thank you, Uchiha!"

* * *

Three hours, three agonizing hours of looking for something to stick up Sakura's vagina.

"Screw this." Sasuke growled as he fell face first on the bed. "Screw you." Sakura's eye twitched.

"As much as I would love for you to screw me, Uchiha, really; I do, but as you can see I am on y menstrual cycle; so you really can't do that." She smiled, oh, how she loved being a smartass. Sasuke got up from his uncomfortable position and looked at the pink haired vixen who was rummaging through his closet.

'_Three hours…Three frickin' hours, damn it… It must be lunch already…'_

"It's always the last place you'll look."

.

.

The elderly man downstairs smiled as he heard each and every single argument the teenagers shared.

"They still haven't found them, Kendou?" Hana chuckled.

"Shhh… They're having another argument."

"It's always the last place you'll look." They heard their master's voice say.

"THE HELL IT IS! WHY THE FUCK WOULD I KEEP FUCKING LOOKING ONCE I'VE ALREADY FOUND THE DAMN THINGS?!?" The two laughed. The wide vocabulary of this girl was just too amusing.

"Do you even understand that saying?"

"Of course, I do. It means it's the last place I look 'coz I've stopped looking!"

"Baka, it means look where you least expect it to be; read between the lines."

"IT'S ONE FREAKING LINE! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO READ BETWEEN THAT?!?!"

* * *

"Hyuuga, what do you want?" The exhausted Uchiha answered his phone.

Sasuke and Sakura gave up on finding the, uh, things after about 5 hours, 13 minutes, 3 seconds and 16 milliseconds (Sakura counted) which would equal to 1,080,783 and 16 hundredths seconds (Sasuke was good at math). P.S. That whole sentence was one of their arguments, too.

"I need your help." He said monotonously as usual, but with an unsteady edge to it. Sasuke raised a brow, though, he knew Neji couldn't see it.

"Hn." _Why?_

"-gulp- I am stuck in this freaking house for another 2 agonizing, excrutiating months—"

"So am I."

"You don't understand, man. Tenten's mom has this shop, see? And-and just when she was about to close and go home, a hurricane came. Guess where her mom lives? West Palm Beach Florida. Guess who's living with us now?" Sasuke sighed.

"Dude, you got that from that ventriloquist guy." He heard the boy wheeze.

"Yeah, but now it's coming true! Look, two months of Tenten, Hanabi, Hinata's mom and my mom were enough, but now to add to that Tenten's mom AND her sister are living with us."

"It's—"

"I AM GROWING A UTERUS AS WE SPEAK."

"First of all, you should get new jokes and second, the fact you're living with females doesn't mean you'll turn gay, okay?" Sasuke feels Neji nod and he couldn't help but snicker at the thought of Neji whimpering and tearing up on the other end of the phone.

"But—"Neji cuts himself off.

"But what?"

"It's their time of month." He whispers and Sasuke finally understands. And, to tell you the truth, he felt sorry for the guy.

"You have to help me escape. They'll be here any minute; I don't have much time. Uchiha, get me out of he—"

-SCREECH-

"_Neji. Let usssss iinnn…"_

"They're outside. They're coming to get me. Sasuke, please—" SLAM.

"NEJI…"

"Hyuuga! Hyuuga! What's happening? HYUUGA, ANSWER ME!" Sasuek sort-of shouted/hissed.

"Don't-don't! Stay away from me! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT! TENTEN THAT'S MINE! GET YOUR OWN!!! UCHIHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" He heard the faint sound of nails scratching a wooden floor of the Hiashi's office.

"HYUUGA!" Then the line went dead. Sasuke was panting and Sakura; well, Sakura was leaning one hand on the door frame and the other rubbing her eye, like she just woke up.

"Look, Uchiha, I have nothing against homos or mobile sex, but could you keep it down? I mean—"

"I wasn't having mobile sex, dumbass, nor am I a homosexual." He stated as he regained composure.

"Sure, you aren't. It's okay, okay? I am perfectly fine with the fact of you and Hyuuga's relationship and I promise not to—"

"I am not gay, Sakura. I do not or am not having a relationship with the Hyuuga." He rubbed the bridge of his nose as an exasperated sigh left his mouth.

"THEN WHY THE HELL WERE YOU SCREAMING INTO YOU PHONE?!?!?" Sakura was fully awake for the moment.

"Tenten's period." Sakura's eyes widened slightly at the two words.

"He's a goner." Dry words left Sakura's dry lips. Her salivary glands weren't working for the moment which wasn't helping the fact the she felt like she was an Eskimo stranded in the desert with only wood and matches to prosper with.

"I figured." Sakura raised a brow at him. "I mean, if YOU'RE this cranky when you're on your period, then how much more TENTEN?" Sakura smirked. Sure, Sakura was tough, but Tenten was just scary sometimes. She remembered the time they went on a vacation to Hawaii and Tenten was on her cycle. They wont be allowed in _that_ hotel anymore.

"Poor Neji." She feigned worry.

"He's lived his life; wanna' go to the mall?" Sasuke shrugged as he grabbed his jacket.

"That was quick." The pinkette muttered.

"Hn. We can celebrate—I mean, mourn on him later. Besides…" He shrugs again. "…I have an Aunt who's an embalmer and my dad just bought that famous cremating service."

"That's just mean." Sakura snickers. She follows Sasuke down the stairs and out of the door into his car.

"Hn." Smirk.

"Hey, Uchiha?"

"Hn?"

"What does 'Hn.' mean?"

* * *

Mall-dity-mall-dity-mall-dity-MALL. How fun was the mall? As fun as it can get! Shopping, clothes, food, shopping, shoes, entertainment, shopping, boys, things and stuff, shopping; did I mention shopping? I think I did! I mentioned it about 4 times or maybe 5, including the question at the last part. Somewhere around that!

Families everywhere, teenagers literally EVERYWHERE and then there was Sakura, whose eyes were twinkling with excitement and mischief.

"Your credit card is sooo gonna' be maxed out by the end of the day." She hissed; her smile was –shudder- creepy.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA…Who said I was paying for this?" He stopped in his tracks as he held up his hands in front of him.

"A while ago, you said YOU would." Sakura harrumphed and turned to a nearby Starbucks.

"I don't recall." Sasuke followed suit.

"It's true! I was like 'Uchiha, could you like pay for me later?' and you were like 'Hn.'-ing, then I was like 'What the fuck does that mean?' and you were like 'Aa.'-whatever. And then we came hear, I was like 'YES!' and you were like 'Whaaa…?' and then I went all 'Uh-huh-…uh-huh…' then you did that 'Whoa!' times four. Then I was like 'What—"

"I swear; if you say like one more time—"

"Like…like, like, like, like, like, like…" Sakura grinned.

"Sakura…" The young Uchiha seethed.

"…" Then he sighed.

"LIIIIIIIIIIKEEEEE…" The relief he felt washed away just as fast as it came.

"Why you little—"

"TEME!" The rave haired boy groaned.

'_Here it comes.' _Then he was knocked over onto the floor.

"Naruto, get off." He said between gasps.

"I don't wanna'!" Naruto hugged him tighter.

"Are you gay?"

"WHAT THE HELL?!?" That got him off.

"Really, dobe, you take everything so seriously." The boy groaned as he rubbed his back.

"It's called down syndrome, Uchiha." Sakura helped him stand up, grabbing him by the arm.

"Thanks for reminding me, Haruno." That's when he did it, he _**smiled.**_ Even Naruto was taken aback.

"T-t-t-t-teme, did-did you just –gulp- smile?" Naruto stuttered as he cowered behind a wide-eyed Sakura.

Sasuke turned around and started walking the other way. He looked back with an amused smirk on his face.

"Come on, Sakura, I'm treating you to coffee." Sakura walked towards him with a Sasuke-type smirk, her hands behind her head.

"OI! WHAT ABOUT ME?!?!?"

* * *

"Boring…" The blonde sighed. "Teme, why is your house so the opposite of fun?"

"Could you shut up, dobe?" He channel surfed as he lay down horizontally on the long dark brown leather couch. He eventually landed on Disney Channel; Shaun the Sheep.

"Teme, I'm hungry…" –TOINK-TOINK-TOINK- He bounced up and down on the trampoline placed diagonally behind the couch. "DUDE, IS THAT SHAUN THE SHEEP?!?" –TOINK-TOINK-TOINK-TOINK- His jumping got faster.

You might be wondering where they were now. Well, it was sort of like a posh basement-like hangout or whatever. It was large; it took up half of the mansion's ground level. One side was mainly billiard tables and a small bar/pub (Fugaku's idea) accommodated by a pinball machine. Then there was another part of the room filled with cases and cases of books, which Sakura loved. There was a fun arcade-type side, which was frequently visited by Naruto and Sakura, Dance Dance Revolution, pinball, that crane thingy with the stuffed toys where nobody wins; y'know, the classics. Lastly, there was the side where they were at: The Movie Room.

It was kinda' weird that there was a trampoline here, but when you need to burn the sugar rush you get after going to the candy parlor on the left side of the room, you needed at least something to calm you down.

So now back to the conversation…

"I want some ice cream…" The boy whined as he fell onto the six foot wide trampoline, clutching his stomach. Suddenly a rumbling sound came from the blonde.

"Crap." Sasuke muttered under his breath. Sakura smirked as she looked up from the book she was reading.

"Exactly," Sakura stood up from her comfortable position on the lazy boy. "Mister Ben & Jerry's here needs ice cream…and fast; if not he might shit himself…on your trampoline…again." A shudder ran down their spines. They remembered the last time that happened; that trampoline still doesn't smell right. The partners looked at each other and each passing second the intensity grew harder. They both knew what to do.

"We'll have to do this the hard way, Uchiha." She narrowed her eyes at the boy.

"Hn." He followed suit. The two fisted there hands and leaned towards each other both arms extended. The right hand rested on the left as it was formed into a fist. This primitive yet fair game was very effective for them.

"Rock." A thump on their palms.

"Paper." Another.

"Scissors!" And the last.

"Damn it!" The pink blob groaned.

"No one can ever beat me, Haruno; remember that."

"Why don't you get that stick out of your ass and shove it down your throat." She grumbled and begrudgingly walked away.

"I'd rather have the stick beside my ass shoved in your throat." If you asked Sasuke, he'd tell you he said that to piss Sakura off, but if you ask me, the author, who knows what's right and wrong, who knows the stories end, who knows the—WE GET IT ALREADY—but if you ask me, there was some truth to what I made Sasuke say. Just don't tell him that.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRO—"

"Just get the ice cream, Sakura." Sakura huffed and walked out of the mini room and went to the refrigerator located down the hall to the right first door on the left; that was where the ice cream was at, the freezer.

And after retrieving the tub of the deliciously made sweet and creamy delicacy, only three words entered her mind at the sight portrayed before her…

What. The. Fuck.

"What the hell, Uchiha?" She knit her brows together as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"The dobe's talking to the TV." He replies, nonchalantly as if this was a normal thing.

"NO; I'm talking to the dumbass sheep in the TV who keeps back sassing me with his eyes!" The two more intelligent minds in the room sighed.

"Eh?" The pink-haired teen was currently out of the loop, if you know what I mean.

"NO, Shaun; those are not my underwears—"

"It's 'that isn't my underwear', dobe." Sasuke corrected.

"See? Teme agrees with me!" The two sighed again. How did this moron get through high school?

"Change the channel, Sasuke." Sakura groaned and plopped herself beside the brooding boy.

"Agreed." –CLICK-

"_Hello and welcome to Loren is Explorin'. On today's show we're gonna' talk about sounds that come from behind you. Have you heard sounds coming from behind you?" The football-headed American cartoon girl asked._

"Yes." The two stared at the blonde incredulously and he shrugged in reply.

"_When do you hear sounds coming from behind you?" The little girl blinked; one, twice, three times. She held onto the straps of her overalls and looked at them with the same expression. Big blue eyes, emotionless expression and lips pursed._

"I just did." Sakura slammed her head on a pillow and let out a scream.

"_That's right. Just after we eat or when we need to go potty. But What do we say when we hear sounds coming from behind us?"_

_Pause._

"Excuse me."

"_Correct. Excus—"_

"Okaa-aa-a-aay. I've had enough emotional scarring for a day. How about we go upstairs to eat?" Sasuke suggested, turning the TV off. He sat; tense, on the dark brown leather couch.

"Good idea." Sakura hurriedly answered in a high-pitched voice.

"Did you see her eyes?" Naruto started with horror. Sakura and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"It was like they were looking into your very soul." Sakura recalled as she shuddered.

"Let's just forget that ever happened." The raven-haired boy stood up and soon the other two followed suit. They slowly backed away out of the room into the hallway and they ran up the stairs.

Then they had the first conversation that none of them were fighting and it went like this:

"I swear; your TV is possessed."

"Don't blame my TV; it was the stupid Loren's fault."

"Do any of you guy's feel that she's watching us right now?" They looked around the mansion and shuddered.

"Don't scare me like that, Sakura-chan!"

"Really, Haruno? Don't scare the shit out of the boy again."

"Sorry; just being catious." They finnaly reached the top of the stair case, which meant they were on ground level.

"Whatev—"

"SASU-CHAN! WE'RE HOME!" Uh-oh.

* * *

_**The chapter isn't the best, but don't worry more to come. READ AND REVIEW!!!**_

_**-Limegreen8**_


	8. Chapter 9

_**Seeing as how I got good reviews on my last chapter, not to rub it in or anything, I decided to make an early start on this chapter…**_

_**Disclaimer: Look, I've been writing this damn line for the last 8 chapters; I know you're smart enough to know Naruto isn't mine and it's getting kinda' boring writing a disclaimer. Besides, I'm not the type to put the characters into the disclaimer because that's not me; I'm a more straight to the point person and I know some of you are thinking 'Straight to the point? This fucking disclaimer is wasting my time!!!' I know it is and I do know that some of you don't bother to read the Author's Note; so, it doesn't really matter. So starting now this disclaimer is good for all my future chapters in this story: Naruto is not mine!!!

* * *

**_

"HIDE!" The not-so lone Uchiha hissed. The three ducked back into the staircase following Sasuke's orders.

"WHAT THE—mrppphhhh" He was cut off when a hand covered his mouth. Sasuke let go and glared at the blonde.

"Keep quiet. She's here." He narrowed his eyes as he pooped—whoops! I meant popped—popped his head out from they're hiding place.

"Who's she?" Sakura asked.

"LORE—mrrrrppphhhh"

"I said keep quiet!" The boy started. "And no, Loren is not here."

"Who the hell is she?!?!?" Sakura asked again, but with a little more hostility in her voice.

"She…" Sasuke pointed. "…is my mother."

The three quieted and glanced at each other from time to time.

"It's just your mom, what's the worst that could happen?" The pinkette spoke up.

"You have NO idea." Naruto and Sasuke said in unison. Sakura shuddered; what's so bad about Sasuke's mom? If she was anything like Sasuke, she would instantly hate her; not that she was complaining. Wait. Why was she thinking of what Sasuke's mom would think of her? It's not like Sasuke and her are, ugh…together, right? Oh, look, now I'm the one who's rambling or…uh…writing nonsense.

"Just wait here and stay calm. Naruto and I will take care of this." Sasuke's face scared Sakura even more.

'_Determined, hard, rugged yet clean, bone structure was perfect; wait, hold up. What the hell am I thinking?'_

'_**I think that you're falling for the guy.'**_

'_The hell?!? Fuck no! I'm just sick; yeah, sick. That's what I am.'_

'_**Sure you are. You—'**_

"Sakura, are you listening? Damn it, Haruno! Focus!" The voice snapped her out of her trance.

"Uh, yeah. I'm listening, Sasuke-_kun." _Sakura squeaked. How did she let that slip? The Uchiha rose a brow at her and was about to speak when Sakura beat him to it.

"Yeah, I know. Stay put…_blah, blah, blah. _I'm not a baby, Uchiha." She heard him let out a sigh, a sigh of relief.

"Good, just wait here and stay calm, okay?" He took her by the shoulders and shook her. Naruto, the third wheel, looked from Sasuke to Sakura and back again.

"Are you guys—"

"Heh. Easy for you to say; you don't have to take a piss." Naruto was ignored…and…he was hurt. At least he thought he was. Sasuke snickered and spoke again.

"We—"FINALLY!"—wont be long." The ramen-loving teen was _finally_ recognized.

"Yeah, yeah. I still don't get why—"

"THERE YOU ARE!" A high pitched squeal was heard from above. The three teens looked up slowly to see the raven haired woman hovering above them. The sweet smile on her face caused them to smile back.

"Hello Mom." Sasuke greeted flatly as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"That is not the proper way of greeting someone, Sasu-hun! Have I taught you nothing?" The other pair snickered as the older woman squeezed and stretched and pinched Sasuke's cheeks. Sasuke's mom wasn't like Sasuke at all. Oh, how wrong Sakura was. This woman was the exact opposite of her son. Broody clearly has never been used to describe this lady; that gene must be from the father's side.

"Mikoto, stop it. You're killing the poor boy." They heard from behind Mikoto. Fugaku dare not touch Mikoto for he knew he'd be next to suffer the fate of his son.

"Don't you dare ruin my fun, Uchiha Fugaku!" The older man shuddered and back away slightly.

"Mom, you're embarrassing otouto." A cool voice came from behind the two, a voice that in a way resembled Sasuke's.

"Eh?" She turned to Naruto and Sakura.

"Naruto-chan!" She shrieked in delight.

"Hi, Mikoto-san." He chuckled nervously and stepped out into the lobby only to be tortured by Itachi.

"And well, well, well; who's this, Sasuke-chan?" She smiled sweetly at Sakura.

"She's—"

"I'm his partner…for a project…at school." She cut him off as she smiled at the woman.

"Well, what's your name, sweetie?" The older woman could only do the same.

"Haruno Sakura." She bows.

"She's polite, too! I trust my Sasu-chan will be in good hands!" Mikoto jumped and hugged the pink-haired girl.

"W-w-wait. It's not like that!" The woman didn't even listen to the girl as she skipped merrily to the dining room.

"Don't worry, Sakura. Mikoto never listens to anyone." The girl turned to Fugaku who gave her a reassuring smile.

"Sounds like somebody I know." The youngest of the Uchihas spoke up as he looked at Sakura.

"Shut up, Uchiha."

"Don't mind otouto, Sakura-chan, he's always like that!" Itachi gave her a somewhat goofy yet cool big brother-type smile as he noogied his brother.

"**Otouto** is never the one to swallow his pride." He let go of his brother and gave Sakura a thumbs up. "Right, _otouto?" _The word played in Sasuke's mind in slow motion. This is the part where he could feel his blood boil until—

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"—he exploded. His sibling smirked.

"C'mon; I think dinner is ready. Otouto is cranky and is getting hungry." The older Uchiha stalked off into the dining room as his father followed.

"I SAID STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!!!" He called at their retreating backs.

"Teme, calm down, remember?" Naruto snickered and went to the dining room.

"HAHA..He got you there, Uchiiha! Never knew you could be such a…" She stifled a giggle.

"Don't you dare say—"

"…a Naruto." She mocked and made her way to the rest of the group.

"Damn you." And he _smiled_ as he jogged (?) to them.

* * *

"Euuuuughhhh…" The ramen-loving freak groaned.

"What the hell's wrong with you, dobe?" Sasuke asked as he heard his own tummy rumble.

"Teme, why is it taking so long???" At the statement, Sakura snickered.

"Ask Hana." He growled at the boy.

So in the dining room they were; all six of them: Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Mikoto and Fugaku.

"Teme, I need to pee." The dobe whined.

"Naruto, the bathroom is just down the hall." The raven haired woman informed.

"I know, but…" He trailed off.

"Why, dobe? Do you need help with that?" The younger Uchiha said, sarcasm ever present.

"Why? Do you want to help him?" The pink haired vixen teased.

"Unlike you, Haruno, I'm actually civilized." There goes his british accent.

"And unlike you, Uchiha, I accept the fact that I am a woman." This caused a snicker from Itachi and a smirk form Fugaku.

"She got you there, little brother." He chimed in.

"This girl's a smart one." His father announced.

"Shut up, Itachi. You too, dad." Growling, he was about to throw a fork at his brother until Naruto whined again.

"Teme, I still need to pee." That's when he slammed his head on the table.

"Dobe, don't do that."

"Yeah, Naruto! Now not only your bladder is bloated, but your head is, too…just like Sasuke's!" Itachi laughed again.

"I'm starting to like this girl!"

"I can see her mother in her." Mikoto sighed.

"You know my mom?" Sakura raised a brow at her.

"Oh, we were best friends when we were your age. Your father was a friend, too."

"See, Sasu-chan? Mom thinks Sakura is right, too!"

"I said shut up, Itachi."

"Okay," Fugaku joined. "I think I've had enough noise for one night; I am going to go to bed." He stood up and walked away.

"Don't be such a party pooper, Fugu-chan!" Mikoto chased after him and the four teens or young adults, as they prefer, were left in the dining room.

"Teme…"Naruto whined again after the moment of beautiful silence.

"You know where the bathroom is; go and pee." He almost shouted.

"HAHA…Sasuke said pee!"

"Stop being such a child, Haruno."

After that, only silence followed…again. It was as if you could here the clock ticking. Sakura whistled a little tune and tapped her foot, Sasuke, uh, scowled, Itachi played with his fork and Naruto…Naruto's leg was…shaking…like crazy. You could see the table vibrating. The utensils looked like they came alive and started pulsating, like when your phone is set on vibrate; they actually made sounds.

-ZZZT-ZZZT-ZZZT-

All that because of Naruto's leg.

"Dobe, just go to the bathroom." Sasuke rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I can't." He whispered.

"Why the hell not?!?" Sakura joined in.

"Loren…" He whispered again; that's when they heard a faint giggle of a little girl. Could this little girl be Loren? What if she is another ghost that happens to be in Sasuke's mansion? What will happen next? Tune in next time and find out!

KIDDING!

"Dude, did you hear that?" Itachi shivered as a cool breeze hit him. Sasuke's eyes went wide and the three boys looked at one another. Itachi? No. Naruto? No. Sasuke? No. Sakura?

"OI. Where's Pinky?" Sasuke was the first one to speak.

"SAKURA-CHAN'S GONE!!! LOREN TOOK HER!!!!!"

"Dobe!" Then they heard a laugh. A head popped out from Sakura's side of the table.

"You guys are so easy!" She boomed and pumped a fist in the air.

"See, dobe? Loren's not real."

"That's what you think! What Sakura-chan did only scared me more!!!!" Sakura laughed again.

"Fine by me. Just hold it in for mean time." He grunted.

"HOW DO I DO THAT?!?!"

"Think of something dry!"

"LIKE WHAT?!?!"

"Like Sasuke's sense of humor." The girl shrugged.

"THANKS, SAKURA-CHAN!"

* * *

They were rich that was a fact. 'Why?' you might ask. They each had a laptop in hand, Sakura was using her ipod, playing with the X Box and managing her facebook, multiply and myspace, Naruto was on the Wii (Cooking Mama), managing his various accounts that I have no time to name and using a PSP, Sasuke was on Dance Dance Revolution (weird), managing accounts _blah blah blah _and just became a fan of Loren is Explorin'?

"TEME! WHAT THE HELL?!?!?"

"Oh, dude! Me too!" Sasuke smirked at the statement.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN!" He complained. This complaining thing was sooo getting old.

"Aren't we always?" They asked/replied in unison.

"_COULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?!? THERE ARE SOME PEOPLE WHO LIKE PEACE AND QUIET HERE!!!!!!" _

"Where…did THAT come from?" The Haruno heiress trembled.

"Are you scared, Sa-ku-ra?" Sasuke teased.

"HELL YEAH! I thought I just heard Itachi!"

"It was from the intercom, baka!" He chuckled while Naruto boomed.

"_I SAID SHUT UP!!!"_

"Alright, alright already." Sasuke pressed a small blue button and spoke through a radio-type circle ridged thingy. I don't know what it's called, okay?

"You heard the gay; let's do something quiet."

"We could watch TV again. Just not that kids' channel." Insert shudder here.

"Agreed."

They each sat down; well actually fell on their asses, on the seat of their choice. Sakura was on the lazy boy, Naruto on a bean bag and Sasuke…where's Sasuke?

"I think he's getting some snacks."

"Who are you talking to, Sakura-chan?" Naruto eyed her curiously.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, Naruto. Just myself." Haha. I made Sakura hear me!

"Shut up." She growled.

"I didn't even say anything!"

"Not you, Naruto!!!" She reassured and smiled at him sheepishly. "You'll pay for making me say that aloud." She muttered.

"What did I do?!?"

"Damn it! She did it again!" She shouted as she stood up.

"Sakura-chan?" He said with a quiver.

"It's nothing, Naruto." She assured him. This must be what they call fun.

"Teme's back!" Naruto gleamed, forgetting about the Sakura situation.

"Nice work, Sherlock. Wanna' prize for that?" Sakura muttered sarcastically which earned a well deserved snicker from Sasuke.

"Hn." He grunted as he plopped onto the couch.

"What?" Narutard asked.

"He said, 'What are you watching?'" Sakura translated.

"Aa." Naruto turned to Sakura who was munching on some popcorn Sasuke brought, her eyes closed.

"'What she said.'" She shrugged and Naruto looked at her in disbelief.

"How do you do that?!?"

"You try spending three months with your partner and you tell me." She continued chewing her food as a thought came to her. "Where is Hinata anyway?"

"She's with her mom and sister; y'know, bonding? I decided not to come to let her have some alone time." Sakura only nodded. She stared into space and was drenched in deep thought…and then someone changed the channel.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?" That sure got her attention.

"CHANGE IT BACK!!!"

"Hn." He whined.

"I don't care if ice skating is girly! JUST. CHANGE. IT. **BACK!!!**" Sasuke cringed; he could actually hear the bold, underlined and capitalized letters of Sakura's last statement.

He harrumphed and changed the channel.

"Oh, ew." The dobe commented. "How do they bend like that?"

"And how do they fit in those skimpy costumes?" This may sound a little awkward if you didn't read the dialogue above, but it makes sense if you did, right?

"Practice. Practice. Practice." The pinkette answered.

"Botox. Botox. Botox." The raven-haired boy mimicked. They had a glaring contest again, having a silent conversation all the while.

"No." Sakura.

"Yes." Sasuke.

"No." Sakura.

"Yes." Sasuke.

"No." Sakura.

"No." Sasuke.

"Yes." Sakura?

"Thanks, Haruno." He leaned back and silently gloated to himself as he changed the channel.

"Fine. Change the freaking channel for all I care." She grumbled as she fell back into her comfy chair.

"TEME! PUT IT BACK!"

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I????"

"IT WAS A CIRCUS!!! ON TV!!!" And so the channel was changed and the dobe was happy. As for Sakura, she was intrigued.

"Sasuke, how do the teach bears how to ride a bike?" She squealed and looked at him with her big green eyes.

"Don't do that." He groaned.

"Don't do what?" She blinked innocently.

"That. The thing with your eyes."

"Why not?" She pouted, he growled, Naruto smiled a sly smile.

"That's not going to work anymore." He said through clenched teeth.

"It seems to be doing a pretty good job to me." She smiled.

"Not working."

"Pwease, Sa-su-ke-kun." Her lip quivered. The weird thing is Sasuke still didn't break, he just turned around and shut his eyes tight.

"Wouldn't you risk saying a few sentences for me?" All this over Sasuke's pride and a bear riding a unicycle.

"Teme, are you…blushing?"

"SHUT UP, DOBE!"

* * *

After that predicament, Sasuke went to his room and left the two in the Movie Room which was a horrible idea. You try leaving two somewhat mentally retarded sixteen year olds in an arcade-like, movie-type, candy-chocolate-ice cream filled room and you tell me what happens. Let's just say it was 5 hours of Hurricane Katrina all over again.

Now, the two were finally worn out and rested for a while.

"Did you hear that?" The pink haired girl asked as her ears perked up.

"No." He replied, yawning.

"Well, I did. Do you think it's aliens?" Paranoia swept over her and she looked around the room now fully awake.

"Sakura-chan, don't you think it's a little too late for that?" He yawned again.

"Shouldn't you get going, Naruto? It's getting late."

"Yeah…Bye, Sakura-chan." He waved at her, weakly.

"Bye."

* * *

Sakura was determined, determined to find that sound. She sneaked up the stairs, sneakily might I add. Then she snooped in all the rooms, snoopily (is that a word?), until she found where the sound came from.

"Aha! I thought I heard something!!!" She pumped her fist up in the air and pointed an accusing finger at the noise-maker as her inner shouted **SHANNARO!!!** Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Sakura, I've been sitting here doing nothing for the past 5 hours; what could you have possibly heard me doing?" He asked dryly. He was sitting on the edge of the bed well, actually doing nothing.

And what she answered would've startled anyone, "Breathing."

He face palmed himself and fell onto the bed.

"So, whatcha' doin'?" She squeaked and jumped onto the same bed.

"Reading your mail." He replied curtly.

"I thought you weren't doing anything?!?" She looked at him, puzzled.

"I am now." With that, Sakura let herself fall onto the bed right beside him. But then, something in her pretty little head clicked. Sasuke was reading her mail; **_HE_** was reading _HER_ mail! That's when the mysterious ticking noise, no pun intended, inside her mind exploded. The Big Bang Theory was now proven.

"WHAT?!?!" She shrieked and pulled at her hair. Jumping up, she ponted an accusing finger at the male. "WHAT THE FUCK IS FUCKING WRONG WITH YOU, UCHIHA FUCKING SASUKE?!? YOU FUCKTARD, WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU READ SOMEONE ELSES FUCKING MAIL?!? IT'S MINE!!! PERSONAL FUCKING PROPERTY DUMBASS!!! _**PERSONAL FUCKING PROPERTY!!!"**_

"Someone should sue you for excessive use of the word fuck." Smartass.

"Fuck is not a word, if I may clarify."

"No, you may not."

"Fuck is an acronym." She explained, crossing her arms.

"…"He sighed.

"F.U.C.K. means **F**ornication **U**nder **C**onsent of the **K**ing." She wittily ended.

"Ooooh, fascinating." He feigned interest. This brought on a disappointed look from the girl.

"The least you could do is pretend with more feeling." She pouted.

"YEY!" He did a pretty good job at acting, now didn't he? She smiled widely and jumped back on the bed causing it to y'know jiggle or something like that; thus, making Sasuke scared that he'd almost fall off.

"Thank you, Uchiha!" She beamed and went under the sheets to prepared for sleep. Soon after, Sasuke followed. And then out of "habit", they cuddle.

Sakura inhaled deeply as Sasuke wrapped his arms around her petite waist. I know this seems really romantic-ish, but they ARE sleepy and tired and drowsy and not in their right minds; I think.

"Sasuke, how do they teach bears how to ride bicycles?" Sakura muttered in her sleep, which woke Sasuke up.

"Sakura, is this really necessary?" He half groaned half snored; so it was like a snoaned, or maybe a groared? Whatever.

"If you don't answer my question, I'll make sure you can't walk tomorrow." She elbowed him as the words barely slipped out of gritted teeth. Sasuke's eyes shot open at the new found pain. He muttered some curses and coughed a little.

"-si*cough*gh-They're running, Sakura." He groaned, rubbing his tummy. "They nail their feet to the pedals and weld the handlebars to the right so that they can only go in a circle."

"Really, Sasuke?" She moaned.

"No, of course not, Sakura. Because all bears know how to ride two-wheelers; it comes naturally to them."

* * *

_**Bwahahahahahaha! I know this chapter isn't as amusing as the others and I promise I'll try to make the next one extra super fun! I'll do research and shit and what-not… But please READ AND REVIEW!!!**_


	9. Chapter 10

_**Welcome to the next chapter of This Compatibility Test Sucks. In this episode—just kidding! Hello again! Hoped you enjoyed that last chapter, though, I wasn't that excited about it; it contented me. I'd like to thank my frequent readers and I'm sorry if I can't name you all; I'm just new to this. Ehehehehe…I hope you'll enjoy this one!**_

_**P.S. Some of the parts of the story (mostly the Ask Sakura part) are not entirely mine, okay? I was just inspired.

* * *

**_

"So, tell me what first attracted you to my son…" Interrogation, the word that people rarely use for the fact that it scares the shit out them; well, it scares me. Interrogation is what Sakura is undergoing now. The only difference is you actually HAVE to tell the truth in interrogation and right now Sakura is feeding the woman lies. _LIES_, I tell you, _**LIES**_!!! Now don't get started on the 'But it's Sasuke's mom! How could she lie to her?' the woman just wont freaking listen! Every time Sakura would say something along the lines of, "We realy aren't a couple." She would go berserk and start shouting. Then Sakura would just say, "Kidding!" And she'd calm down. She was as stubborn as hell! Come to think of it, Sasuke's just as stubborn. Hmmmm…it makes you wonder sometimes.

"Oh, it was how charming and thoughtful he was." You know that voice when you're tired and sleepy and you can't make coherent sentences when you answer back to your parents or that voice when your mom has to wake you up and you whine 'Five more minutes.'? If you mix those two together, you'd get Sakura's 'I don't care that I'm lying to you voice with extra sarcasm and a hint of amusement supreme'. Now, you're probably thinking 'Wha-aaa-aat?!? Mikoto would never fall for something that stupid!' Weell, not in this story; she was 100% super mega ultra buying it. Yeah; sure, Sakura was a good actor and she was a _compulsive, _and I really do mean_ COMPULSIVE,_ liar, but you didn't even have to smile to convince this woman. You know what they say, love is blind. In which Mikoto is the love part.

So, there she, Mikoto, was; nodding rapidly and smiling at every _lie _Sakura was feeding her. And there Sakura was, half heartedly replying and uninterestedly paying attention. Then there was Sasuke, nodding, smirking, even smiling sometimes; just a little bit too happy at Sakura's misfortune. Itachi didn't even bother listening and Fugaku, when he had the chance, shot Sakura an apologetic look. Sigh. Aren't they a happy family?

"Tell me more!!!" The woman beamed. It took Sakura all her strength NOT to run and scream out of the said building.

"It amazed me how polite he was; I almost thought he was gay." Hey, she needed to have some fun, too, and _fun_ it was.

"Really? What else?" Mikoto leaned in, cupping her face in both hands as her elbows rested on the dining table. Her eyes were bright and her smile was so wide, it made Sakura think _Naruto's _smile was puny.

"He had great posture and a handsome figure. His skin was so flawless, I wanted to ask what soap he used." The corners of her mouth turned upward slightly as she was beginning to enjoy herself. How Sakura always turns the tables on someone? Nobody knows.

The woman giggled and waved her hand in a circular motion, signaling Sakura to go on.

"His hair looked so smooth and silky, I wondered if he had it done in a salon." Itachi's interest rose from downright bored to full on fascinated. His eyes gleamed with mischief; he would so remember this day and tell it to his grand kids.

"Oooooh…" The mother oooohed. Sakura was now wearing a full smile while the other two older men smirked. And as for the younger one…

'_How the hell does she keep doing that?!?'_

'_**Outsmarting you or making you look gay?'**_

'_Both!'_

'_**I think you've met your match, outer.'**_

"The way he sat, with his legs crossed; I almost thought he didn't have a pe—"

"O-oo-oka-a-aay. Well, look at the time! We are late for school, Sakura." He cut her off before she could finish the offending sentence.

"I was gonna' say pen." The Haruno replied innocently. Itachi snickered and Fugaku—dare I say—smiled.

"We. Have. To. GO." He let each word slip out of his clenched teth.

"Aw, but why, Sasu-chan?" The raven haired woman pouted.

"Yeah, why?" Sakura chimed. Sasuke growled and pulled at her wrist.

"Come. On."

* * *

"That must really suck, Teme." The blonde patted his friend's back and shook his head apologetically.

"It does." The boy groaned.

"As long as your parents are there, your life will be a living hell." The blonde boy muttered.

"You just figured that out now? Really, dobe, how dumber could you get?" He knit his bows together and glared at the idiot beside him.

"HEY! DON'T YOU GET ALL BROODY OVER ME BECAUSE I'M TRYING TO HELP, YOU ASSHOLE!*insert glare here*STOP SMIRKING, ASSHOLE!"

"…" Smirks.

"FINE BY ME! GO ON BACK TO YOUR _**BROODY BUNCH**_ AND DIE OF HUMILIATION!!!" The boy huffed and puffed and didn't blow a house down.

"Seriously, dobe? _Broody bunch?_" The young adult, they preferred being called that; don't ask me, they told me so in my dream! As I was saying, the young adult *ehem*ehem* flicked, well it was more of a hard thump to the forehead.

"OW! TEME THAT HUR—"

"_WHAT'S UP, TOKYO HIGH?!?"_ A voice boomed throughout said school. Damn. It was that time of day again.

All students suddenly became attentive.

"_ARE YOU READY FOR THE MOST AWESOME-EST SEGMENT ON YOUR SCHOOL'S DAY TIME TV?!?"_

The school cheered. Yup, they were ready.

"_Your favorite—_

"_*cough*as if*cough*"_

"_Shut up Forehead! Just be glad that we get a segment! And I don't care if you're PMS-ing!" The two started bickering again. Don't worry this is a daily thing._

"_You just had to tell the whole school, huh, pig?!?"_

"JUST GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!" The, well, most of the student body population interrupted.

"_Alright, alright already; don't get so bitchy about it." The pink haired vixen hmphed and let Ino finish the introduction._

"_Okay, so, where were we again? Oh yeah! Your favorite TV show hosts …yadayadayada…good morning…blahblahblah…ASK SAKURA!!! YEAH!!!"_

"_If you're tuning in just now, it's not what it sounds like." Sakura explained as she pointed at Ino._

"_This is the only show where you get to ask your elected president some personal or just plain stupid questions!" Ino continued, completely ignoring the pinkette's insult. The girl, the less idiotic one, sighed._

"_Just get on with it, pig."_

"_Yes, ma'am, Ms. Cranky-crotch!" This caused 'Ms. Cranky-crotch' to growl._

"_First question! Osu!" Sakura slammed her fist on the table. That was a quick mood change.  
_

"_Hai!" Determination oozed out of the two as the fire within their eyes grew brighter. Cue 'Eye of the Tiger' background music!_

"_Our first question comes from Gai-sensei, our head P.E. administrator!"  
_

"_YOSH!" This must be the longest period of time they've gotten along._

"_It says,"Dear Sakura, My wife sits at home all day and wont work. How can I get her to get a job?" Ino finishes._

"_Well, sensei, you're going to have to die." The student body president ends a matter-of-factly. Ino giggles along with the laughter of everyone else._

_And as they quieted down, Sakura just had to continue. "That'll teach the bitch."_

"WAHAHAHAHAHA! KAKASHI YOUR STUDENTS A GENIUS! MY WIFE IS A BITCH!!!"

"_Next question! Osu!"_

"_This one is from Karin of Class 2C! "Dear Sakura, Time and time again, I've filled out this sheet, 6 times. *raises eyebrows* You never answer my questions; what gives?" The blonde stops and lets Sakura reread it, scanning if you will._

"_Hmm…Let's skip that one." Smirk. Nod. Throw._

"HEY! THAT WAS MY QUESTION!!!"

"_This one is from our favorite hyperactive biology teacher, Anko Mitarashi!!!"_

"Oh crap."

"It's okay, Kakashi-sensei."

"_Dear Sakura, my favorite pink haired student—"_

"_I'm the only pink haired student."_

"Oh right."

"—_my favorite pink haired student and best pupil ever—Anko-sensei sure is a good kiss-ass."_

"_You bet."_

"_Dear Sakura, my favorite oink haired student and best pupil ever—you read this." She hands the yellow paper to Sakura._

"_Eh…Dear Sakura, yadayadayada, after nine years, my boyfriend still hasn't-t…eh…popped the question. It says pooped the question!" Laughter. _

"_Eh..." Double-takes._

"_Sensei, you need to learn how to spell; I think. Well, you aren't an English teacher; so, I guess we can't blame you for that." Sakura shrugs._

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei! What the hell is wrong with you?!? You got Anko-sensei knocked up, but you still hadn't proposed?!?!?"

"_How the hell do you poop the question?" Laughter again._

"_I guess you should listen from the other end." More laughter._

"_Forehead is on a roll!"_

"You know, Teme? Sakura-chan and Ino can really be unoriginal sometimes."

""_Dear Sakura, Can I ask for some Hanukkah tips?"_

"_Of course you can! Okay, next question, Ino!"_

"_Sakura, I think you should give him tips."_

"_I'm not the half Jewish one here! You answer!"_

"_*sigh*A Hanukkah tradition is making potato pancakes called Latkes.* For something different, try using sweet potatoes. Anything you'd like to add, Sakura?"_

"_Accept Jesus as your savior or you'll burn in hell for all eternity." _

"_What the hell, forehead?!?" The accused shrugged in reply._

_The blonde sighed. "Our next question is from EEE."_

"_EEE as in long e or triple e?" Sakura asked and gave Ino a questioning look._

"_Doesn't say." Ino scratched her head._

"_What the fuck is an EEE??? That's not a name; that's a breast size!!!" Sakura exclaimed flailing._

"There is something wrong with your student, Kakashi. She's much too like…you."

"Look who's talking, Gai."

"_I will never understand he superior and complex mind of a woman…even though I am one." Ino sighed and half-heartedly read the next and last question. _

"_Dear Sakura," She paused and read the whole question silently before reading aloud. "What the hell?!?!?" Ino looked away and blushed. She reread again, eyes scanning quickly over the text._

"_You read it!"_

"_Why?"_

"_I just can't!" She shoved it in Sakura's face._

"_Dear Sakura," She started off with a whiney tone. "Why is it that I gag when I brush my tongue, but not when I give my boy friend oral sex?" Hmmm…" Sakura pondered, tapping a finger to her chin like the question was a normal, everyday one._

"This school segment is getting a little Rated R, ne?"

"A little?"

"_Hmmm..." After a moment, she snapped her fingers and if you were a normal person you could contemplate she had an answer. "Weeeeeell…" She drawled. _

"_Obviously, your toothbrush is bigger!!!"_

Gai spit-taked.

Kakashi _smiled._

Sasuke smirked.

Naruto was all, "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

The letter sender was blushing and as for the boy friend…hmmm…

"_WAIT—WHAT?!? WHAT KIND OF QUESTION WAS THAT?!?" Silly, silly Sakura.

* * *

_

"Hi, Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun, marry me!!!!"

"Sasuke-kun, let me bear your children!!!"

"I LOVE YOU, SASUKE-KUN!!!"

The usual daily lunch routine with the fan girl-ing and the screaming and the annoyed Sasuke and the pissed off Sakura didn't fail to disappoint the crowd, Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Neji. Ino just loved it when Sakura kicked the girls' asses. Hinata enjoyed her not-so mild cussing. Tenten loved it when Sakura muttered evil schemes. And Neji simply enjoys Sasuke's pain. SO, they were getting a full show today.

As for the other two men, Naruto and Shikamaru they hated this routine. Shikamaru didn't like the noise and Ino's screams once blood was drawn, but he did appreciate Sakura's temper and strength which helped tame the noise once she pulverized them one by one except for the occasional grunts and Sharapova-like moments. Naruto hated it when Sakura-chan was pissed and actually felt sorry for the girls; believe me, he _knows _how Sakura's punches feel. And they hurt like hell!!!

Oh yeah, and they were all worried about Sasuke and some shit.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!"

"First I'll use a rusty spoon to gorge one of your eyes out and leave one alone so you can watch me kill you _slowly._" Sakura mutters to no one in particular and hisses as her tongue slithers out from her mouth and runs it across her teeth. This was Tenten's part of the show.

"Then with a pair of scissors I will cut your tongue out so no one hears you scream." She laughs maniacally. Sasuke glances at her and smiles.

Sakura continues laughing, ignoring the others as she imagines to herself.

"With a _blunt_ butchers' knife I'll cut your arms off and you'll open your mouth in a silent scream." Sakura sure is creative.

"While your mouth is open, I'll shove the arm down your throat harshly, but careful enough not to kill you so you may endure that long suffering. Tears fall from your eyes and you can do nothing to wipe them away." She has all the making of a cereal killer. Shudders.

"With a fillet knife I'll peel your skin off agonizingly slowly. Once all your skin is off, I'll drench you in rock salt, Saline solution or alcohol. After that, maybe I'll boil you to a crisp. But in the end you'll still be alive. Maybe I'll kill you then…with staple wires." She laughed some more. Tenten smiled wickedly. Sakura was done.

"OHMIGOSH, SASUKE-KUN, COME SIT WITH ME!!!" Never mind.

"Fucking bitches are freakin' shitting me, coming with their dumbass confessions to Mr. Friggin' Uchiha, the "great and almighty."" Sakura sighed.

"Fuck that shit." Hinata listened attentively. Sakura was the worst potty mouth she knew. Through this part of the show, she learned how to use curses properly. So it was a fun learning experience.

"Sasuke-kun, leave that bitch and come join me!!!" This was the end of the line for Sakura; she was at her limit. Once somebody calls her a bitch, she'll go all Jackie Chan or Bruce Lee. CHYAAAAA!!!!

"Why I oughta'—"

"Come on, Sakura. No need to get violent." Sasuke pulled at her and lead her to the table.

"HEY! THAT WAS **SUPPOSED **TO BE MY FAVORITE PART!!!!!!"

"Get over it, Yamanaka."

"You are so mean, Neji-chan! What does Tenten even see in you?" The annoying blonde huffed and crossed her arms.

"Ne, ne, Sasuke-kun?"

'_Sasuke-kun?'_

"Why can't I beat those bitches up? Hmmm?" Sakura pouted slightly.

Sasuke sighed. "Because, Sakura, I wouldn't want you getting expelled now, ne?"

"Whoa, are they a couple?" Ino spoke.

"They must have grown on each other." "Destiny's" child, Neji (get it? With him being so y'know destiny-ish and the fate blahblahblahblah and th—you don't get it? Ehehehehe…okay…awkward…)

"I guess they're inlo—"

"You're a bitch, Uchiha."

"Never mind."

"I resent that." He huffed…he HUFFED. Dun dun duu—uun. Just adding to the drama, y'know. The characters aren't the only ones who can have fun.

"What's there to resent? It's true anyway; just admit it." She acted all smart like she always did when Sasuke was being an ass.

"You're mean; get my bento." Role change much?

"Did teme eat something bad lately?"

"Sure." Sakura acted sweet, which she was pretty good at. "What else do you want, your royal assness?"

"Ooooh. She got you there, teme!" Naruto butted—is that a word?—in.

"Whatever, dobe."

"Sasuke got served!"

"I did not!"

"KAPOWEE!!!!!"

-SILENCE-

"What the hell, Hinata?"

* * *

_**KAPOWEE!!!!! I got that from my brother. Love, love, love…love.**_

_**REVIEW, DAMN IT!!!**_


	10. Chapter 11

_**What's up everyone?!? New Chapter is up-p. LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOVE—Loved the last chapter because it was very random, but hey aren't all my chapters like that? Well, maybe not the chapter wherein Sasuke and Sa—But never mind that! Read this totally random chapter that takes Sasuke and Sakura WAAAAAAAAAAAAY BACK—if you know what I mean. **_

_

* * *

_

"WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!"

-FLAILING-

-FALLING-

-THUMP-

"Ow." She groaned as she rubbed her soar rump. "What the fuck was that?!?"

WAIT! Don't close the tab or window, whatever you're using, yet! This isn't what it sounds like—if you know what I mean. *wags suggestive brow*…OkaaaaaaaY…I'll just shut up now and you WILL continue reading, okay?

"WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The sentence echoed through the room and into your ears, like that ringing sound you hear when it's really, really quiet—ah, the sound of silence; how ironic.

"What the fuck?!?" She cussed as she got up from her comfy—sense the sarcasm—seat on the floor. She looked around the room trying to uncover the inruder, only to find…THERE WAS NONE! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! OH, THE HORROR! THERE WAS NO FREAKING INTRUDER, DAMNIT! DUN, DUN, DUUUUN!!!!! In which Sakura came to a conclusion that—

"It's a freakin' ghost!!!" And now begins Sakura's rant. "HOLY CRAP!!! I HAVE BEEN INFLUENCED BY THE UCHIHA CURSE!!! HIS ANCESTORS HAVE COME UPON ME TO HAUNT THE LIVING HELL THAT IS MY LIFE! OH, HOLY LORD, GOD OF EVERYTHING GOOD AND MAGNIFICENT, GOD OF POWER AND LIGHT, HAVE MERCY ON ME AND SOULS OF MY ANCESTORS! MAY I NOT BRING THE HARUNO NAME TO SHAME—hey, that rhymed—MAY YOUR EVERLASTING LOVE AND LIGHT BE MY GUIDE AND WISDOM IN ME INSIPID LIFE!!!!!!" Sakura fell to the floor, again, just on purpose the time. She was on hands and knees hiding her shameful face from the Lord.

And then there was a cracking sound, which Sakura thought was the start of her mercy. Then the room was filled with laughter; so called ghost _cracked_ up—haha. Get it? No? You don't? uh… LAUGHED I SAY!

"YOU ARE HILARIOUS, HARUNO! YOU ARE PERFECT FOR THAT HUMORLESS PIECE OF MEAT I CALL MY BROTHER!" The unknown voice boomed again.

"WHAT THE HELL, ITACHI?!?" She pulled at her hair as she shrieked into that damn electronic device, the intercom.

"Hey there, imouto-chan!—"

"The hell, Itachi?!?" The Uchiha paid no heed to this.

"Mom said that I should wake you two up 'coz you're gonna' be late for school…" He said in a sing song voice. "At first I was going to knock on your doors and wake you up manually, but where's the fun in that? So I decided to use this thing; isn't it cool?!?"

"…"

"I was going to wake otouto first, but, _ho ho ho, _look who I found in his room! I didn't know my little sis and little bro were into that, y'know—I made a rhymie-rhyme!!"

"…"

"I!-mouto and Oh!-touto like to plaaay love games. In their little room, they play and play until the other couldn't walk for a day!" He chanted like it was some nursery rhyme. "Oooooh, that sounded like incest! I read that on , dontcha know. Especially when it's M rated. Ah, the explicitness!"

"Itachi, you pain in the ass—"

"You do know you're like a sister to me, right? Like the little sister that helps me destroy Sasuke's life, which I will never have. 'Coz, y'know, my mom is in her forties and her uterus must be dusty and old, right?" This was getting waaaaaaay too off topic.

"Hmmm…Do you think cobwebs could grow in there? Weird. Oh, Sakura! Do you think gay dudes get turned on seeing their own wieners?"

"Itachi…" Sakura growled.

"I think they do…'Coz I have this friend, Deidara—you know him right?—I asked him the same question and he got mad at me shouting that he isn't gay and I was like, "REALLY?!? YOU AREN'T?!? YOU COULD'VE FOOLED ME!!! FROM BEHIND YOU LOOK LIKE THAT PORN STAR!!! And I have to tell you, dude—"

"I'm a girl."

"—dudette, he really does look like that Tsunade person—"

"Tsunade is our principal, you idiot.

"She is?!? Lucky you guys, am I right or am I right?"

"Yes, Itachi, you are right." Sakura sighed and just decided to play along.

"She's the one with the rack, ri—"

"You do know they could hear you from downstairs."

"Racket—I meant racket." Itachi nervously chuckled.

"UCHIHA ITACHI!!! COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!!!" A woman's voice suddenly boomed. Was this the same annoying woman she was "talking" to yesterday?

"HOW DARE YOU CALL MY UTERUS DUSTY AND OLD!!! THAT'S WHERE YOU CAME FROM!!!"

"Actually, mom, I came from the hands of God and—"

"THE HANDS OF GOD?!? YOU READ PORN!!! IS THAT SO HOLY?!?"

"Good job by the way, son."

"FUGAKU?!?"

"What? He's taking the right path."

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR PRAISE!!!"

"Why not? I'm not the one with the dusty old uterus." Silly, silly Fugaku.

* * *

She hummed the Mission Impossible theme…snooping around the mansion in her pajamas. Then she slowly tiptoed around the corner, thinking something was there. She immediately changed to the Pink Panther Background music and slowly peered over her shoulder. Was someone following her? I think not.

She almost reached the corner and after a few steps more, she jumped out.

"AA-HAAH!" She pointed. No one was there…no one except the…nope, nada, no one. Sakura huffed and stomped her feet.

"SA-SU-KE!!!" She shouted her partner's name pronouncing each syllable, y'know, like SA-SU-KE—pronouncing the SU and all—'coz you know that sounds cute like that.

"WHERE ARE YOU, SWEETIE?!?" Sakura hollered just like Mikoto.

"OH WHERE, OH WHERE COULD THAT DOUCHEBAG HAVE GONE? OH WHERE, OH WHERE COULD HE BE?" Sakura started to sing. "…FROM HIS ROOM TO MY ROOM, FROM THE KITCHEN OR PORCH. OH WHERE, OH WHERE COULD HE BE?

Oh Sakura, you and your brain.

"UCHIHA FUCKING SASUKE, I AM SCREAMING MY FUCKING LUNGS OUT; I COULD DIE OF LACK OF OXYGEN JUST LOOKING FOR YOU!!!" Sakura huffed and fell to her knees…again. She spent about and hour and a half looking for him and frankly she was getting worried.

'_What if he got captured by aliens?!?'_

'_**Or, or! What if he left for school without you!'**_

'_No way in hell would he do that!!!...Would he?'_

"AAAAAAArgh!" She pulled a her hair and hit her head repeatedly on the floor. And after five minutes of that, she looked up at the ceiling and started to shout.

"TRAFFIC REPORT: IT'S EIGHT O'-FREAKIN'-CLOCK IN THE MORNING; EVERYONE LEFT THE HOUSE AT THE SAME DAMN TIME!!! CALL ME BACK LATER AT 5, ONLY GUESS WHAT? THEY'RE GOING THE OTHER FUCKING WAY!!! WEATHER FORECAST: IT'S FREAKING SUNNY AND BRIGHT, THE WEATHER THAT YOU DESPISE!!! STOCKS ARE DOWN AND THE HOLE IN THE OZONE LAYER IS GETTING LARGER!!!" Sakura paused for a moment as she caught her breath and choked a little. "YES, THERE ARE A LOT OF THINGS IN THIS FUCKED UP WORLD THAT WOULD GIVE YOU A LOT OF DAMN REASONS TO DISAPPEAR, BUT YOUR PMS-ING PARTNER IS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!!! GIVE ME A SIGN YOU'RE NOT DEAD!!!" Sakura shouted in desperation. And everything she was saying was true. It was all fucking true. She WAS worried sick about him and the ozone layer's hole DID get bigger.

"Uchiha, answer me." She growled to herself, clenching a fist full of her pink locks. She shut her eyes tight and gritted her teeth. Why was she making a big deal out of this; it's just Sasuke.

Just then, a loud thumping noise came from above her.

"What the hell?" She looked up.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" She looked to her left. There was Mikoto with a worried expression on her face. So Sakura was wrong about the everyone leaving the house thing.

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan? What are you doing in just your PJs?!? You were looking for my Sasu-chan, ne? Ooooh, what're you two up to? You're still too young for that!" Sakura tuned the rest out.

'_Lord, when will she stop talking? I need to find that freakin' Uchiha.'_

Sakura knew she meant well, but…C'MON!!! When will she shut her trap?!?

"Well, carry on with what you were doing—" She just talks and talks and talks with her blahblahblahblahBLAH! It reminds her of Itachi. UGH…The traits this woman gives."—LOOKING FOR MY SASUKE!!! But do hurry or you'll be late for school—OH! You're already late for school! Just because of Sasuke, too! Don't worry, Sakura-chan, I'll write a letter explaining your absence. When you find him, tell him that he's in trouble…just like his brother and father. Men, they're too troublesome." Now she sounds like Shikamaru. "NOW, GO ON BACK TO PLAYING KINKY HIDE AND SEEK WITH MY SASUKE!!!"

Mikoto paid no heed to Sakura's bewildered expression. Yup, she was definitely her sons' mother.

"Remember to use protection!!!" Sakura choked on her spit. Say whaaaat?!?

She quickly regained composure as that pounding noise lit a fire within her and she became more determined to get Sasuke back (XD). Cue eye of the tiger theme.

The pounding got softer; it was getting farther. The noise was leading her somewhere.

"Everything seemed black and white as I followed the noise to the unknown wing of the mansion. The hall looked as if it was getting smaller…narrower." Sakura started narrating…again. She sounded like one of those voice overs in old crime shows. "Everything was quiet, too quiet. Where did that sound go?" I have nothing to do…Sakura's narrating anyway…

"Silence….except for my obvious voice overs and the Alfred Hitchcock theme—Funeral March of a Marionette—Where are you strange noise?" Sakura looked up. The pounding came back and now Sakura just listened.

-THUMP-THUUUMP-THUUUMP- PAUSE.

-THUUUMP-PAUSE.

-THUMP-THUMP-THUUUMP-THUMP- PAUSE.

But now it seemed as though—

"It seemed as though the thumps are in a pattern, stopping at different intervals and lengths..." Sakura tapped a finger to her chin. "…just like a code, like-like…MORSE CODE!" Yeah, I know. Sakura memorized Morse code. Creepy, right? I thought so. But she was into that MacGyver stuff; so don't blame her. She even wrote a letter to him.

_Dear MacGyver,_

_My…uh…friend, Uchiha Sasuke, is no where to be found. I am wor—deeply concerned about him—I mean his whereabouts. Attached to this letter is a paper clip and a piece of string I hope you can find him._

_From,_

_Sakura_

Yeah, that's how it went…

"Dot, dash, dash-W, dash-T, dot, dot, dash, dot-F…WTF. That thing up there sure can curse." Sakura stopped narrating and turned of her phone as she followed the thumps once more.

She reached a brown door and reached for the shiny gold knob as her hands trembled. The thumps were getting faster…like they were urging her to go on. With a click, the door opened and revealed a flight of stairs leading her to another door identical to this one. She assumed it was the attic.

'_Sakura, whatever shit your getting yourself into, remember you did it for the bastard…after all of this you will go to the mall and shop all your stress away…with Sasuke's money…if I could only find that bastard…go to your happy place Sakura, go to your happy place.'_

-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-

The thumps interrupted her thoughts. She calmed down.

'_Sing a song, Sakura; sing a song. A, B, C, D, E, F, G—'_

She exhaled.

'—_H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P—'_

She turned the knob slowly and a slight crack in the door appeared.

'_Q, R, S, T, U—'_

"UCHIHA!!!" She tackled him to the floor. The fell with an "oof."

"Whoa. Nice to see you, too, Sakura." He hugged her back and chuckled.

"Did ya' miss me, Sakura-chan?" He mocked her and she didn't care. She just hugged him tighter.

Sakura snapped out of that happy illusion and soon turned enraged.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THE EFFIN' ATTIC?!?" She shouted as she let go of him.

"I'll tell you later; we just need to get out of—"

-SLAM-

He sighed. "—here."

He slumped onto the floor, his back facing the door.

"Well?" Sakura tapped her foot. "Care to explain?"

"The door is locked from the outside."

"WHAT?!?" Sakura freaked. "WHO THE HELL DESIGNS A DOOR TO BE LOCKED FROM THE OUTSIDE?!?"

"It's an old house." He grunted.

"Why are you here anyway?" She squatted next to him and huffed loudly.

Sasuke mumbled something.

"What'd you say?"

"You were…"

"I was what?"

"YOU WERE HOGGING THE BLANKET." Sasuke pouted.

Sakura tried to stifle a giggle, but, y'know, being Sakura, she laughed.

"It's not funny, Haruno." Sasuke grumbled.

"You're right, Sasuke…" She calmed down. "It's pathetic!!!!" And she laughed again.

"HOW THE HELL IS ME ALMOST DYING FROM HYPOTHERMIA SO FREAKING HILARIOUS?!?"

"You're exaggerating, Sasuke." She deadpanned.

"NO, I'M NOT!!! I HAD LOW BODY TEMPERATURE AND I WAS DROWSY AND –AND I TRIPPED FIVE TIMES COMING UP HERE! FIVE TIMES!!!" He glared at Sakura's giggling form.

"WHAT THE HELL'S SO FUNNY?!?"

"You, you idiot!" Sasuke raised a brow at her.

"In what way is my long suffering funny to you?" His curious gaze soon turned into a glare.

"Awww, Saus-chan's mad! Wanna' blanket, Sasu-chan???" Sakura laughed some more.

"I could've died." He mumbled.

"No, you wouldn't! Uchiha's are strong, ne?" Sasuke nodded. She tried to make him feel better 'coz, I mean, C'MON! The guy was stuck in the attic trying to find a blanket a whole night; he at least deserves some love.

"And I wouldn't want my partner to die because of me, right? Because that would make me feel all guilty!" She smiled. "And besides, I'd miss you too much." She gave him a warm smile and Sasuke smirked.

"You'd miss me, huh?" His was arrogance getting the better of him.

"Gloat while you can; I don't say that to just anyone, y'know."

"Don't worry, Sakura-_chan_, I would've missed you too." His smirk grew wider at the red tint adorning her cheeks.

"Che. Whatever." She crossed her arms. "C'MON! LET'S GO EXPLORING!"

"Why?"

"Would you rather us sitting here, talking, having deep intimate moments?" She shuddered.

"The intimate moments part doesn't really bother me." He smirks.

"Ew, Sasuke, just…ew." She proceeded walking to a dusty old chest in the far corner of the large room.

Sakura plopped infront of the chest with Sasuke squatting beside her. She opened the chest and found small plastic covered books. She assumed they were picture albums due to the labels on them.

"Sasuke!!!"

"Sakura, stop shouting; I'm right beside you."

"Oh, sorry." She took one album out labeled 'Baby Sasu-chan.'

"Your mom labeled these, didn't she?" Sakura asked.

"Do you have to ask?"

Sakura flipped through the pages. One with Sasuke naked—AS A BABY, PERVERTS! The other Sasuke crying as a younger Itachi held a panda plushie above the little one's head. The next one caught her attention…it was Sasuke squatting down in a tree house with a girl…with pink hair.

"Is that…"

"I think it is…"

"I KNEW YOU WHEN I WAS A KID?!?" They shouted—well, Sakura shouted, Sasuke just asked in bewilderment—in unison.

"_Sasuke, Sasuke!" A little pink haired girl ran to him as she waved._

"_What do you want, Sakura?"_

"_Who was that girl you were talking to?"_

"_She was my—"_

"_Oh. OH. KNOCK, KNOCK!"_

"_*sigh* Who's there?"_

"_I'LL ASK ALL THE QUESTIONS!!!"_

Sakura giggled. "I so rocked as a kid."

"You were an idiot, much like how you are now."

"That's mean!" She pouted.

"See what I mean?"

Sakura just stuck a tongue at him. She kept flipping through pages. She smiled at one photo—Sakura was holding her strawberry ice cream, giggling, while Sasuke tried to reach the pink dairy product Sakura dabbed on his nose with his tongue.

"You were soo stupid." Which earned a whack to the head.

"Ow!" Sakura rubbed her soar head as Sasuke stole the book from her.

They were on the last page, which was very intriguing to the young Uchiha.

"Sakura…"

"What?"

"We took a bath together."

"WHAT?!?" Sakura shouted. "Lemme' see that!" There sitting in a bathtub filled with bubbles was Sakura and Sasuke hugging each other, nakey.

"I can't believe I agreed to that."

"I can't believe I couldn't remember any of that."

"Y'know, if we took a bath together now—"

"No, Sasuke. Just no."

"I'm just saying it's like one of those get rich quick schemes and we could get Ita—"

"I said no, Sasuke." Sakura sighed.

And Sasuke pouted.

"Okay."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! I'm sorry I updated this later than my usual weekly updates. I had a little writer's block and was starting to doubt the outcome again…don't worry I promise I won't discontinue this one.**_

_**Hello, hello, hello. Hello, how do you do? I'm glad to see you! Please, will you review? **_

_**REVIEW DAMNIT!**_


	11. Chapter 12

_**Thank you, awesome reviewers! I LOVE ALL OF YOU!!!!!!! EVEN THE HATERS OR FLAMERS, I LOVE HOW MUCH YOU HATE ME!!!!! Oh, and enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

**_

"Hey, Sasuke."

"What?"

"Do you think someone will find us?"

"No."

"…"

"Sakura?"

"I DON'T WANNA' DIE, SASUKE! I DON'T WANNA' DIE!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yes, Sasuke and Sakura were still stuck in the attic. It's been about 2 hours and frankly it was boring, so insanely boring.

"What if no one finds us, what if they'll forget that we exist, WHAT IF THE WORLD IS ENDING RIGHT THIS VERY MINUTE AND EVERYONE IS EVACUATING TO A SAFE HOUSE IN IRELAND AND WE GOT LEFT HERE BECAUSE WE WER—mrff." The unsuspecting idio—I mean, Sakura was cut off by a pair of lips crashing onto hers. Here we go again.

'_Is he freakin' kissing me?!?'_

'_**HELL YEAH!!!'**_

And well, after a minute or two, they finally broke apart. _Finally._

Sasuke smirked. "That shut you up."

"THAT WAS SO NOT COOL, UCHIHA!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura grimaced as she rubbed her tongue on the floor.

"Sakura, that's dirty." The Uchiha smirked as he rested against the door, eyes closed, hands behind his head, his legs extended outwards forming a V-shape. "You could get hepatitis."

"IT'S NOT AS DIRTY AS LETTING THE DEVIL HIM SELF TONGUE FUCK YOU!" She rubbed her tongue on the floor more. "AND BESIDES HEPATITIS IS A SEXUALLY TRANSMITTED DISEASE!!!"

"It isn't always." Sasuke said nonchalantly. "But we could try." He opened an eye to see Sakura's reaction.

'_Wide eyes.'_

'_**Check.'**_

'_Twitching.'_

'_**Check.'**_

'_Jaw on the floor, uneven breathing and the silence.'_

'_**Check, check and check.'**_

'_I guess the only thing left now is the—'_

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!? YOU JUST PUT A MENTALLY DISTURBING IMAGE OF-OF—AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

'—_cursing.'_

'_**CHECK!'**_

"I wouldn't really call it _mentally_ disturbing, Sakura-chan." He chuckled lightly. "It usually disturbs me _down there_."

"WHY DO YOU CHOOSE NOW TO BE SO-SO…" Sakura trailed off trying to find the right words.

"Horny?" Sasuke interjected.

"…OPEN!!! I MEANT OPEN!!!" Sakura was going wild. She took deep breaths, trying to calm down—despite the fact that she might get raped within the duration of this assignment.

"I was only kidding, Sa-ku-ra." Sasuke laughed slightly. The pink-haired girl sighed.

"Sasuke, you know I hate you, right?" She rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Yup, pretty much."

"Would you at least stop trying to grow a sense of humor?"

"That was low, Haruno." Sasuke grumbled.

"You almost gave me a freaking heart attack; we're not even yet, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura took something out of her pocket, a little gingerbread man—wait. No, it was a little chicken-assed gingerbread man.

"Sakura, is that a voodoo doll?" Sasuke raised a brow at her. The only response he got was a witch-like giggle.

"You'll never know, Sasuke." Her bangs covered her eyes and somehow she managed to crawl to a dark corner across the room without using her hands…or knees. Hmmm…must run in the family.

"OW! Did you just freakin' bite me?!?"

"Okay, now we're even." Sakura merely shrugged.

"You know, Uchiha, you're a pretty boring person."

"So I've been told."

"I mean you're REALLY boring." Sakura stressed the really, clearly shown in the CAPITALIZED form.

"Hn."

"See? What does that even mean?"

"If I remember correctly, you can evewn translate my 'Hn's and 'Aa's."

"And you're just so…cocky!" Sakura complained as she completely ignored Sasuke.

"Sure, you're hot." Sasuke raised a brow at this. "Oh, stop raising your brow as if it's NOT the clearest thing ever. And don't you get all smart with me, Mr. I-Am-Uchiha-Fear-Me!"

"Whatever, Sakura."

"Che. Whatever." That somehow ended the conversation as Sakura was again drenched in the boredom that is attic…and Sasuke.

_**-a few seconds later-**_

"LALALALALALALA…"

"What…the hell are you doing, Sakura?"

"It's the annoying sound!"

"You mean your voice?"

"NO! Everytime it gets quiet, it'll just come up and disturb you again!"

"Exactly, your voice."

"Shut up!"

"You're the one who's talking!"

"By telling me I'm the one who's talking, you're talking!"

"…"

"I'm not talking to you anymore."

"Well, by saying—"

"SHUT UP!"

"YOU JUST SAID YOU WOULDN'T TAK TO ME!!!"

This is what happens when you're stuck in the attic with the worse possible person ever, Sasuke…or in his case Sakura.

It was a wonder that nobody found them with all that screaming.

Sakura and Sasuke glared at each other and, as if their bodies were acting on their own accord, they inched nearer and nearer. They were merely inches away, INCHES, when the door slammed open and revealed a blonde idiot.

"SAKURA-CHAN, SASUKE-TEME, WHERE WERE YOU GUYS?!? I WAS SO LONELY AT SCHOOL! WHY ARE YOU GUYS IN THE ATTIC?!? AND WHY ARE YOU SO NEAR EACH OTHER?!? ANYWAYS, I HAVE GREAT NEWS!!!" Sasuke sighed and found that Sakura wasn't by his side anymore.

She grabbed an old vintage camera she found when she was exploring and faced it to herself as she slowly approached the wailing blonde.

"We have spotted the rare yellow headed baboon. It species has been endangered for quite a time, mates, mainly because of it's less, really less superior mind. It's a wonder this one's still alive, eh?" Sakura whispered to the camera in that strange Aussie accent.

"Crikey! Did you see that?!?"

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing?" Naruto said, scratching his head. His expression turned horrific as Sakura tackled him to the flour.

"The only way to handle one is t tackle it to the ground and wrestle it, ya' see." They were rolling on the floor as Sakura tossed Sasuke the camera and urged him to film everything. "You jump on it and bonk it on the head like so."

"Ow!" Sasuke couldn't help but snicker.

"And with a rope…" Sasuke throws her a rope. "...you tie it up cattle style, but remember make it that he cannot and I repeat CANNOT get out." And as she said so she did. She placed a foot on Naruto's back and tied his arms and legs behind him.

"There." She dusted her hands of the imaginary dust.

"You can stop filming now, Sasuke-kun." She smiled.

"No way, this is too fun."

"NO, THIS IS NOT!" The yellow headed baboon screeched. Sakura squatted next to him.

"Why are you even here, Baboon?" Sakura asked as she patted the blonde's head.

"What, can't I come for a visit at all?" Naruto grumbled.

"It' a school day, isn't it?" Sasuke countered as he sat next to Sakura, still holding the camera.

"And why are you two here, huh, Teme? You getting cozy with Sakura-chan?" Naruto smirked as he saw Sasuke falter a little.

"You're getting good with your comebacks, Uzuzmaki."

"I try." Naruto shrugged; weird that Naruto could still do that with his arms tied and the fact Sakura almost dislocated his shoulders.

"So what news is so great that you went all the way here in the middle of a school day?" Sakura crossed her arms and waited for Naruto's reply.

"ME AND HINTA-CHAN ARE BOYFRIEND-GIRLFRIEND NOW!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. The other two cringed at the ear-deafening screech.

"So which one are you?" Sakura mused as she tried to return the hearing in her ears.

"Nice one, Haruno." They high-fived and Naruto wondered why they weren't together yet…So do we, Naruto, so do we.

"So…have you kissed yet?" Sakura pressed on and Naruto almost beamed.

"Wel—"

"Did she puke?" Sasuke interjected, which earned a well deserved snicker from Sakura.

"You guys are mean." Naruto huffed.

"Only because we love you, Naruto." Sakura once again patted Naruto's head.

"Hey, why don't I get a compliment?" Sasuke pouted.

"Because you already know how awesome you are, Sasuke-kun." Sakura giggled and patted Sasuke's head too.

'_I'm getting used to this Sasuke-kun thing.'_

'_**That's because you like it.'**_

"WHY AREN'T YOU TWO TOGETHER YET?!? YOU CREATE THE PERFECT IMAGE OF BISHOUNEN AND BIJIN-GA/BISHOUJO, WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU TOGETHER?!?"

"Shut up, Baka!"

* * *

"So…"

"Hn…"

"What do we do now?" Sakura turned her head towards the boy lying beside her. After the whole stuck in the attic episode, they decided to go back to sleep…well, Sakura decided that Sasuke go to sleep while she cooks breakfast…or lunch.

"I don't know." This is probably the only time they had nothing to do.

"The attic was way more fun." Sakura reasoned and Sasuke only nodded.

"Yeah…" He stared at the ceiling just finishing the meal Sakura prepared for him.

"You want something else? I could cook again if you like." Sakura asked him as she got off the bed and took Sasuke's plates.

"I'm fine." He replied shortly after still staring blankly into space…or ceiling.

"Okay…"She smiled just before leaving the room as she carried the tray to the kitchen.

* * *

She arrived at the kitchen, still smiling, and proceeded to the sink to wash the used plates. She tied her hair up in a messy pony tail, leaving her bangs to frame her heart shaped face. She put on the apron the maids usually use and in the process, she ended up humming a happy tune.

"You're the first one who hasn't pounced on him yet." A voice behind Sakura spoke.

Sakura stiffened at the familiar voice.

"Hi, Mikoto-san." She turned slowly and waved at the older woman with soapy hands.

"Pish posh, Sakura, call me Oba-chan." The raven haired woman chuckled lightly. This wasn't the woman Sakura remembered.

"Mi—I mean, Oba-chan, what are you doing here?" She eyed Mikoto suspiciously when she sat down on the chair nearest her.

"Well, this is, in fact, my home, isn't it, Sakura-chan?" She chuckled again. Sakura turned back to what she was doing and started humming again.

"What are you doing, Sakura?" Mikoto broke the unsettling silence falling between them.

"I'm washing the dishes, Oba-chan." She replied as sweetly as she could.

"And whose dishes are those?" Mikoto pressed on.

"Sasuke's." She replied curtly.

"He made you wash his dishes?" She asked innocently and smiled as she felt Sakura grit her teeth.

"No, I offered to."

"And why is that?"

"Because I made him the freaking meal." Her patience was growing weary and it took all her control not to strangle the woman then and there.

'_She is so much more annoying when she's normal.'_

"You could've asked the maids to do that."

"They don't know what he wants." Sakura flinched as the bubbles turned red; she pierced herself with a knife.

"You hurt yourself." Mikoto said stating the obvious.

"No shit." Sakura replied as she washed her wound.

"Hmmm…You have your mother's tongue." Mikoto grunted and neared the bleeding girl. She sees her clean the wound thoroughly and smirked.

"But you also have her brains." She took the girl's hand in hers and led her to the small brown table.

"Wait here." Mikoto ordered and the girl simply complied. Mikoto entered a closet and after a few minutes, she came out with a first aid kit.

"It's a pretty deep cut, you must've been really mad with me, huh?" Sakura inly hissed in response as Mikoto touched the wound.

"Sorry." She sincerely apologized and put some Betadine solution on the wound. They stayed silent as Mikoto nursed her arm.

"You know, Sakura, I never really liked you from the beginning, but my husband and sons thought otherwise." Mikoto mused.

"Hn."

"You spend too much time with my son." Mikoto said.

"I always thought you were like one of those other girls, the ones who would only stay close to my son because of his looks." She wrapped Sakura's arm in cotton…well, wrap…I don't know what it's called, okay?!?

"Psh." Sakura scoffed.

"And yes, now I know you aren't." Mikoto smiled warmly at the girl.

"And to think I annoyed the hell out of you for nothing." The alleged crazy lady sighed dreamily.

"And you called me a potty mouth." Sakura muttered. The two women looked at each other and smiled.

"Thanks, Oba-chan."

'_For everything.'_

"Thank you, Sakura."

'_For making my son smile again.'

* * *

_

_**Hi, readers. I made this chapter a little shorter than my others. Sorry 'bout that, but I wanted this chapter to be a little less random…Anyways, did you like it? Please review!**_


	12. Chapter 13

_**I'm sorry for the late post, but I had a oneshot and my friend was making me type it in before I continue with my MORE IMPORTANT **__**chapter **__**stor**__**ies…**__**STORIES, PLURAL FORM (I know you're reading this). Anyway, here you go, THE NEXT CHAPTER TO THIS COMPATIBILITY TEST SUCKS.

* * *

**_

"Honey, your fucking husband is freaking home!" A man in a trench coat and detective hat shouted all too gleefully as he burst through the large wooden double doors. He had with him a dark chocolate brown leather suit case that matched his outfit; this was one of the suit cases he took with him on his trip.

"Master, I do believe a proper man like you should not have such vulgar language." A man in a black suit and tie greeted as he bowed to his master.

"Don't be such a spoil sport, Sebastian, old chap!" He said in a British accent for some reason and gave the old man a hard pat, knocking the breath out of him.

"Master, I am the British one." He coughed a little and frowned slightly at the man.

"Sorry, Sebastian," He scratched the back of his head, sheepishly. "England rubs off on you. You try living there for half a year."

"I have lived there for more than 20 years, Haruno-sama."

"Don't rub it in!" He whined at the man.

"If you wish to continue living there, Master, why come back?"

"I'd missed my family too much." Sebastian looked at his master's smile and his gaze somewhat softened.

"Aa. Let me take you suit case, Haruno-sama." Sebastian said reaching for the case which was swiftly taken by the man in brown.

"No!" He whined, hugging the case to his body. "It's mine; get your own, Seba-chan!" Sigh. He truly was Sakura's father.

"Darling, stop bullying sweet old Sebastian." A woman's voice said slightly scolding.

"Sayuri!" The man turned to face his wife who was currently coming down the stairs.

"Ryuu!" They ran to each other and Sebastian sighed as Sayuri caught her husband in a headlock and gave him a noogie.

"Miss Sayuri, you're hurting Ryuu-sama." He stated the obvious.

"Ah. He's a big man; he can handle it!" She said, rubbing her fist harder against his scalp.

"Sa-sayuri-chan, Sebastian is right."

"BE A MAN!" And Sayuri truly was Sakura's mother.

"ANYTHING FOR YOU, MY LOVE!" He shouted back, slightly tearing up.

"Haruno-sama, it would be best for you to unpack." Sebastian interjected, wanting this moment to end.

"Ah, yes!" Ryuu exclaimed, suddenly breaking free of his wife's grasp. "Good idea, Sebastian!"

The red haired fellow skipped merrily up the stairs with his wife trailing behind also skipping.

"Sayuri, how is that brother of yours?"

"Do you mean Kakashi? He's fine." She smiled. "Teaching the kids and all."

"Aa." Silence settled between them and only the rustling of clothes could be heard. "Here it is!"

"Sebastian!" Ryuu called out.

"I'm right here, sir."

"I got you a trench coat and detective hat! So, now we match!" He held the black coat and hat to his long time friend.

"Thank you, sir, this will be a lovely edition to the other hats and coats you got me." Sebastian replied, taking the coat, folding it neatly and hung it over his arm.

"You're welcome!" He beamed and shuffled through his case again. "And here's that Hermes bag you wanted, honey!"

His wife took the beautiful jade crocodile skin bag and kissed her husband on the forehead. "It's lovely, sweetie."

"Now, where is Sakura?" He asked to himself. Sayuri and Sebastian froze.

"Sakura-sweetie, daddy's home!" He called out. "Sakura?"

"Actually, honey, Sakura's…out." His wife chuckled nervously.

"Oh, at Ino's I suppose?" He asked.

"She's at the Uchiha Manor." She replied quickly.

"And she'll be back by dinner time, right?" Ryuu raised a suspicious brow.

"You tell him, Sebastian." Sayuri whispered to the elderly man beside her.

"Honey?"

"I don't want to, Miss Sayuri."

"Sebastian?"

"Just do it!"

"I can hear you two talking."

"Sh-she'll be back in-in…"

"…in a few months, Haruno-sama." Sebastian finished for her. He felt Sayuri close her eyes expecting the worst.

"Aa." Ryuu exited the room, heading to the kitchen. "I hoped she packed enough; the Uchihas are very classy, you know."

The two exhaled the breath they were holding and grinned.

"Give me five, Seba-chan!"

"I do believe you are the one who pays me, Miss Sayuri."

"No, it's when you—"

They heard glass breaking and a toe curling scream.

"A FEW MONTHS?"

XXX

Sakura shuddered.

"You okay, Sakura?"

"Yeah." She said shaking her head, causing the helmet she was wearing to turn. "Dude, someone turned the lights off!" Came her muffled shout.

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered.

"Hey!" She snapped at him, her voice still muffled. "Even if this thing is on backwards and covering my ears…and is blocking my view and making me sweat and—I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!"

Sasuke shook his head and kept on driving.

"DON'T YOU START SHAKING YOUR HEAD AT ME, MISTER!" Another stifled shout came.

"I CAN EFFING FEEL YOU SMIRKING, BASTARD!" Sasuke's smirk grew wider.

"Just let go and turn the helmet around, Sakura."

"NO! IF I TURN IT AROUND, I'LL LET GO OF YOU AND I MIGHT FALL! DO YOU WANT ME TO FALL?" Sakura shouted at him.

"No, Sakura, I don't," He got off the bike.

"Sasuke…?" She asked when she could see light again.

"We're at the gas station." He informed her.

"I know that." Sakura muttered.

Ah ah nanka II kanji  
Aozora umi dou? kono LOCATION  
Ah ah MAJI de NICE BODY  
COME ON BABY DO THE LOCOMOTION

"Aren't you going to pick that up?" Sasuke asked the girl.

"No."

"And why not?"

"I am at a gas station; if I pick up my phone, there is a high possibility that I might explode." Sakura stated a matter-of-factly.

"Explode?" Sasuke raised a brow at her.

"Uh-huh. Uh-huh." She nodded rapidly.

"Really?" He asked her again, mockingly.

"Yes really." She hissed slightly.

"And if it was urgent?"

"It's a bright and sunny, beautiful day in the middle of spring, who would call me now?"

XXX

"WHY THE HELL ISN'T SHE PICKING UP?"

"Honey, calm down!"

"Sir, that's an expensive piece of China!"

XXX

"Your funeral, Sakura." He muttered, getting back on the bike.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She replied tartly.

"Nothing." He shrugged, putting his helmet back on.

"You know something, Uchiha," She started and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning closer to his ear. ", and I'm going to find out what."

"Not working, Sakura."

Sakura's curses were drowned out by the roar of the engine.

XXX

"She's not picking up, my precious flower isn't picking up. That Uchiha brat has tainted my little girl and I wasn't even here when he did. What a bad father I am."

"You're not a bad father, honey."

"Just not a good one, sir."

"Sebastian!"

XXX

"Sakura, sakura…" He whispers in her ear. The girl groaned.

"Sakura, you fell asleep on a motorcycle, I mean, what the hell?" His voice rises when the girl groaned. He hung his helmet on one of the handles and decided to leave her there.

"Sasuke…" She slurred, which caught his attention. His ears perked and he neared the slouching girl.

"Yes, Sakura?" He whispered, slyly.

"…you're an asshole." She muttered again. Sasuke frowned at her when he saw the ghost of the smirk that was upon her sleeping face.

"That's it, Haruno." He said and placed his hands on her hips.

"I want some of…Sasuke…you asshole!...don't touch my…bleh—WHOA!" Sakura woke up when someone lifted her up.

"Sasuke…" She whined. "What… the hell… are you… doing?" She said in between pounds. Sasuke tightened his grip around her and slightly brushed his fingers against Sakura's sensitive skin.

Sakura giggled. "Sasuke! Let go, damnit!"

"Well, well, well, my little Sakura-chan is ticklish, ne?" He teased and brushed against her belly again.

She stifled a giggle. "Sasuke-kun!" She howled. "Let go!"

"You have a broadcast to airing in five minutes Sakura. It's better if I carry you." He stated smugly.

"Mou, you're so mean." She huffed, but couldn't argue with his explanation.

Kids who were already in their classrooms especially enjoyed the short show. And one of those kids was Naruto, who twitched at the scene and growled.

"WHY THE HELL AREN'T THEY TOGETHER YET?" The other kids nodded solemnly.

_XXX_

"Sakura isn't hre yet." Ino said to the white-eyed girl.

"Yup."

"_Sakura__**ISN'T**__ here._" She repeated.

"We can see that, Ino." Tenten muttered, examining her nails.

"SHE ISN'T FUCKING HERE!"

_XXX_

Sakura smiled when Sasuke put her down, but that soon faded when she saw who took her place in the broadcast.

"_Good morning my youthful blossoms of youth."_

"_Ehehehe…Good morning, Gai-sensei." Ino started awkwardly._

"_Good morning, Ino." He flashed him a nice guy smile, then came scotched closer to her. "By the way, Lee wanted me to ask if you'd go on another date with him."_

Sakura and the rest of the school boomed with laughter, except maybe Sasuke—he snickered.

"_Wha?—What-what are you talking about, G-gai-sensei? I didn't—not ever have a date with-with…" Ino gagged. "…bushy brows."_

"_But what about last—"_

"_Since our beloved Student Body President couldn't make it," Ino hissed. ", we had our b-be-bel—" Gai pats her back hardly…emphasis on the hardly. "BELOVED!" She managed to cough out. "Phys. Ed. Teacher and coach of the-the—" Another pat to the back. "SYNCHRONIZED SWIMMING TEAM! Filing in for her."_

"_Tell them what we're talking about, Ino." He again smiled, wiggling his eye brows along the way._

_Ino shuddered. "We're talking about Marriage." _

"_And I'm just the guy for that subject!"_

"_And why is that?" Ino asked, mockingly._

"_Because my wife's a bitch." His eyes went sad._

"_Exactly, which is why Kakashi-sensei's the cool home room teacher and you're the sweaty P.E. teacher."_

"_You're just like my wife." BONK. "OW!"_

"_We will answer questions that our studio audience gave us."_

"_But we don't have an audie—"_

"_WE WILL ANSWER QUESTIONS!" She shouted as the __**teacher **__cowered in fear._

"_Alright." He said, his tone high pitched._

"_Our first question comes from Ayame-chan!" Ino started off cheerfully._

"_But Ayame doesn't even go to this school…"_

"_SHUT UP GAI-SENSEI!"_

"I think I like this version of the show."

"No, you like how Ino's getting frustrated."

"Only when its not with me, Sasuke, only when its not with me."

"_Now," The girl cleared her throat. "Ayame asks, "Gai-sensei, what is your secret to a happy marriage?"_

_The thick-eye browed man snorted. "Do I look like the keeper of that knowledge?"_

"_No, you don't" She turned to the camera. "Go ask Kakashi-sensei, Ayame-chan."_

"_Kakashi's not even married yet." Gai muttered._

"_Our next question comes from Anko." Ino says. "Dear Gai-bushy brows—"_

"_HEY!"_

"_How long have you been married?"_

"_15 years."_

"_What was the happiest moment in your life?"_

"_16 years ago." Nothing. Not even a giggle. "Aw, screw you! That was funny!"_

_Ino sighs. "Our next question is from Sakura." She suddenly smile at the camera._

"Oh shit."

"Wait, what the hell are you doing, Haruno? Stop dragging me!"

"Quit whining and BE A MAN!"

"_It reads, "Dear Gai-sensei, I would like to ask if Lee is fr—"_

"_SHUT UP, INO!" The angered president shouted as she barged into the room. "I did not write that letter, you asshole! I have a witness to prove it!"_

"_No, you have another bigger asshole with you not a witness!"_

"_Oh, shut up! I only have one asshole! Right, Sasuke-kun?" She turns to him and he shot her a look, the 'don't-you-dare-bring-me-into-this' look._

"_And for your information Sasuke is not an asshole!" She shouts and Sasuke's gaze kind of softened. "He's just an unbearable conceited jerk."_

"_I'm not a jerk." He mumbled. "I'm just slightly meaner than the extremely mean."_

"_Oh." Sakura looked at him. "Well, thank you for being honest then, Sasu-chan." She gave him a smile._

"_You're welcome." _

"_See? He's not much of an asshole; he's just mean." Sakura turned to Ino. _

"_He's lying!" Ino shouted._

"_No, he's simply bending the truth." Sasuke smirked at her reply._

"_It's the same thing!" _

"_How is it the same thing?" Sakura shrieked as Ino glared at her. Sasuke was watching his partner fight with her best friend over his social status. And Gai…_

"I'm glad I got out of there."

"I would say I was too, but…"

"Shut up, Kakashi."

"_Because when you lie, you don't tell the truth and when you bend the truth, you aren't telling the truth either!" _

"_I literally want to rip your voice box out!" Ino quieted down and watched Sakura fume._

"_Really?" Her voice quivered and she stared at her friend with sad eyes._

"_I-I—" She cut herself off and hugged Ino. "I'm sorry!"_

"_No, I should be the one who's sorry!" Ino cried and hugged Sakura back._

"_I didn't mean to do that to you, Sakura!"_

"_And I didn't mean to be late! It was all Sasuke's fault!"_

"_I thought you were defending me." The boy sweat dropped._

"Are you still filming, Panda-chan?"

"No shit. This is comedy gold!"

"_Yeah, but that was when she called you an asshole." They let go of each other and smiled._

"_We're sorry, Sasuke!" They hugged the raven haired boy._

"_What the hell? Get off of me!"_

"_No!" _

"_You're forgiven, okay? Now, get the fuck off!" He growled, trying to pry himself off of their deathly grip._

"_Really?" They pouted._

_He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Yes really."_

"_Okay!" They squealed and got back to their original positions, Sakura and Ino on their chairs facing the camera with Sasuke standing awkwardly in the back._

"_Now, let's get back to 'ASK SAKU—"_

"_BREAKING NEWS!'_

"Did Kakashi-sensei just cut off our broadcast?"

"Yes, Ino, yes he did."

"_Karin-bitch from class 2C has just declared a flash election against our beloved president, Sakura."_

"Oh, no she didn't!"

"_Oh, yes she did." Kakashi said and glared at Ino who interrupted his report. "We will have a presidential debate at 10 o'clock before lunch."_

"I'm not free then, sensei."

"_How's 1 PM for you?"_

"I'm good for then."

"_1 PM it is. Kakashi out."_

"Flash election." Sakura tapped her chin.

"Eh, you'll beat the bitch."

"Why, thank you, Sasuke." She smiled at him and gave him a pat.

"Hn."

"I'll make posters."

"I'll make an aadvertisment."

"KAPOWEE!"

"Hinata, you have got to stop doing that."

* * *

_**There I am done. Please forgive me again for the really late update. And please review. KAPOWEE!**_


	13. Chapter 14

**Hi Everyone! So, how are you doing? I'm doing fine. It's great here. The weather's so abnormal. The election's driving our country on the verge of destruction. Pollution is getting much more of a concern. Yeah, great. Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Sorry if it took a little long! ~_~

* * *

**

"_So, Naruto, who are you voting for?" Kakashi asked him. He was doing a survey. Why? Because he wanted to. And it was healthier than reading porn._

"_Um, I don't know Kakashi-sensei," The blonde tapped his chin. "I usually agree with Randy and Kara and Ellen—'coz y'know she's funny—but Simon's too mean just like Teme. But, y'know, I always vote for Crystal. Momma Sox FTW!" Naruto cheered, but was faced with a blank look._

"…"

"…"

"…"

_Someone coughed._

"_Oh, you meant presidents! I'm gonna' vote for Sakura-chan of course!" He pumped a fist in the air. "BOOSHAKA!"_

"_What the hell, Naruto?" Kakashi raised a brow at him._

"_Well, Hinata gets a KAPOWEE; why don't I get a fun catch phrase?" _

"_Well, there you have it, folks." The teacher faced the camera. "Naruto is officially an idiot. Kakashi out."_

"_WHAT THE FU—"_

"I still don't get why I have to compete with her." Sakura sighed as Ino and Tenten prepped her up. Tenten combed her hair soothingly as Ino did her nails.

"You'll be fine, hun."

"Karin just wants Sasuke; don't worry."

"Then why don't I let her have him?" She asked to no one in particular. And her two friends stopped. Tenten gave her head a reassuring pat and Ino…hugged her leg?

"You'll figure it out, forehead. I'm sure of it." Tenten coughed. "I mean, we're sure of it."

"But for now…" Tenten trailed. "…we have to get you ready."

Sakura gulped. Ready was not such a helpful word when it comes to Ino and Tenten.

"Wh-where's Hinata?" She looked around. "I think she's—"

"Don't worry, sweetie." They each pinned an arm to the chair. "Everything's gonna' be just super."

Their cat-like grins didn't comfort her at all.

XXX

"Dobe, what are you doing?"

"Shut up, Teme, I'm fixing your cuticles."

"Dude—no, Dickless, are you gay?" Yes, Naruto was fixing Sasuke's cuticles. Because he simply needed to.

"I resent that, Teme and stop quoting belly-shirt." Naruto slightly glared at the boy. Though, he brushed the comment aside and attempted to pat his hair. Keyword: _attempted._

"Don't touch the hair, dobe." Sasuke seethed. "Never touch the hair."

"Teme, I NEED to! You don't look good enough!" Naruto whined. "Your Sakura's Vice-President! Compared to her, you look like some washed up trash!"

"Lay even a single finger on the do and I will shove a banana up your colon!"

"You wouldn't." Naruto glared.

"I would."

"Asshole." Naruto muttered, walking away. "I'm freaking _allergic _to bananas."

XXX

"Sweetie, Sebastian made tea; would you like some?"

"Later, hun."

"Watcha' readin', sweetie?"

"Hn."

"Is that a drawing of a penis?" Ryuu choked.

"Well, lookie here. I guess it is." He chuckled nervously.

"And why is it talki—"

"SEBASTIAN, MADE TEA, RIGHT?"

XXX

"DUDE!"

"DUDE!"

"KAKASHI-SENSEI TOTALLY CALLED US IN **EARLY**!"

"DUDE? FER SERIOUS? SWEET!"

"SWEEEET!"

"DUUUUDE!"

"This is much harder to understand than my language." The boy shook his head disapprovingly.

"You could say that again, Uchiha."

"This is—"

"I didn't mean it literally."

"I have moments."

The students were all gathered in Kakashi's classroom 20 minutes early. Everyone in said room is participating in the 'Compatibility Test' Test Program. Girls were located on the right side of the room while boys on the left.

"The reason you are here today—"

"EARLY!"

"Shut up, Kiba. I'll deduct that from your grade." Kakashi grumbled and glared at the pouting boy.

"Ooooh. Someone's pissed." Ino teased her teacher and laughed.

"What happened, sensei?" Sakura, being the polite niece that she was, asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kakashi pouted like a child, crossing his arms and sitting on his desk.

"Aw. It's always better to let it out, sensei." Sakura smiled, walking over to him and patted his back comfortably. "Now tell your niece what happened; was it Anko-sensei?"

Kakashi slouched. And he dropped his book. He _**DROPPED**_ his _**book.**_

"GASP!" Naruto…gasped.

"SENSEI!"

They heard him sob.

"She-she—"

"She?" Sakura asked expectantly.

"Sh-sh-she—"

Their eyes bulged as they waited for him to continue.

"SHE MADE ME DRIVE THE _PRIUS_!"

Sakura sweatdropped…and so did the rest of the female population.

"Dude…" Kiba shook his head in sorrow. Sasuke almost looked sad and Naruto…Naruto cried.

"…THAT IS SO TOTALLY GAY!" The class erupted with laughter.

"Hey!"

"You'll be fine, sensei." Sakura assured him. "It's not that bad."

"Thank you, Sakura." Kakashi regained composure and coughed. "At least someone cares."

"I'm required to care."

"Not helping."

"Not caring."

Kakashi pouted as Sakura once again outsmarted him.

"Alright. Go to your respective partners and sit in your assigned seats." He raised his voice in a _manly_ way.

"Sensei, there's only half the number of seats." A student at the back pointed out smartly.

"So?" He shrugged with that mischievous glint in his eye.

"What do you mean so?"

"Just sit down on the chairs." The teacher sighed exasperatedly, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Kiba and Chooji could barely fit in the same chair. Shino and Lee hugged each other tightly. Karin and Suigetsu couldn't stop fighting over the chair. Hinata cuddled up against Naruto on the plush chair, awkwardly—not yet used to the couple stuff while Ino had a sleeping Shikamaru slumped over her. Tenten sat on the arm rest of the chair while Neji sat properly on the couch thing. But out of most the couples, it seemed that Sasuke and Sakura were the most comfortable. She was sitting on his lap, leaning her head on his shoulder and swinging her legs on the arm rest while Sasuke just sat there comfortably leaning back, sitting like a couch potato.

"SENSEI, THIS IS BARELY EVEN A CHAIR!" Ino whined, flailing her arms around and trying to wake Shikamaru up. "It's practically a stool!"

"Uh…speaking of stools, when can we have a bathroom break?"

The class stared at Naruto in shock, feeling sorry for his partner. "WHAT HAS HINATA DONE TO DESERVE THIS?" They all asked the sky.

"It's okay; I don't really mind." Her shy little voice said.

"She really is an angel." They stared at her disbelievingly, shaking their heads.

"Now back to what we were doing." Kakashi coughed out, trying to get his students attention back. "We are about to—"

"Sensei, Shikamaru's drooling on me!" Ino shouted, raising her hand.

"Eeeew." The class chorused.

"Ino gots Shikamaru's cooties!" A boy in the back squeaked.

"Sakura, give her a cootie shot!"

"Oh my God." Kakashi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. The fact that he was actually teaching 5 year olds had sunk in. "It's like they were retards in there past lives."

"Kakashi-sensei, what are mumbling to yourself?" A hand had laid itself firmly on his shoulder and the 29 year old man stiffened.

"N-n-n-nothing Ino." He stuttered out. "J-j-j-just go back to your seat."

Ino glared harder.

"P-p-p-please."

"That's better."

Kakashi coughed, trying to regain his pride. Which could not be regained even through the most intricate plans. Don't believe me? Ask Sasuke.

"She's right."

"Sasuke-kun, who are you talking to?"

"No one. Forget about it, Sakura-ch—" He bit back the urge to add the oh-so affectionate _–chan_ and told her to pay attention. Kakashi **again** cleared his throat.

"Well, today—"

"_Students please proceed to the Assembly Hall in an orderly fashion. The presidential debates will start in 5 minutes." Tsunade's voice boomed through the school, signaling the start of the campaign. "The debates have been moved to an earlier time slot since most of the other classes will have their Surprise Physical Check-ups, which will be directed by Ms. Sakura Haruno—"_

"WHAT?"

"Calm down, Sakura."

"_But for now all 3__rd__ period classes will be canceled and will resume later after all the Physicals. SO…"Her voice suddenly became slurred; she'd been drinking. "…GET YOUR ASSES OVER TO THE FREAKIN' ASSEMBLY HALL!"_

The announcement was cut off, courtesy of Shizune, Tsunade's secretary.

The students, not caring to pay attention to their Principal, ran to the said hall carrying their vote Sakura picket signs. And occasionally, a vote Karin sign pops up here and there, though it was owned by the same person was carrying it, waving like a mad man, at least Karin's got a fan. Wait. It was Karin holding up the sign? Oh, well, sucks for her.

Kakashi groaned; he was again cut off. He started walking out the door when he spotted pink, blue and yellow still in the classroom. Sakura and Sasuke were apparently rehearsing some of their awesome lines and Naruto was writing something.

"Naruto, I understand why those two are still here..." Kakashi started. "…but why are you still here?"

"I'm doing my homework early." Naruto replied quickly.

Sasuke and Sakura dropped what they were doing. Sasuke turned to the blonde boy, raising a delicate brow while Sakura poked her head out from his side and stared at him disbelievingly. Kakashi, on the other hand, smirked slightly.

"You? Doing work?...For a class?" Sasuke asked.

"That's like putting Lee and handsome in the same sentence." Sakura smiled at her perfect analogy. "And the only way you can do that is when the word _**isn't**_ is in between."

"Sakura, you're getting very good at analogies."

"Thank you, sensei."

Sakura turned back to her flash cards and quietly murmured to herself.

"Really, dobe? What _are_ you doing?"

"I'm making my acceptance speech."

"Why?"

"When you and Sakura-chan win of course!"

"Che. Idio—"

"_HARUNO SAKURA, UCHIHA SASUKE, GET YOUR FUCKING PRESIDENTIAL ASSES OVER HERE OR I'M GOING TO KI—"_

"We better get going, Sasuke." A hand set itself upon his shoulder. "We wouldn't want Tsunade to get arrested again. Do you know how much the bail costs? Last time I had to pay her out of there. It was fucking infuriating! And she had to go on and on and on—"

Sasuke tuned Sakura's annoying rant out. He tried not to let out a smile as Sakura went on and on and on with another one of her little stories. "God. I never should have agreed to a second election."

"Don't say that!" Sakura punched him on the arm. The victim rubbed his throbbing body part—not _that_ body part—mouthing an over exaggerated OW.

"I can say whatever I want to say." Sasuke countered. FAIL, Sasuke, EPIC FAIL.

"You sound like a kid."

"No, you sound like a kid."

"KAKASHI!" Both shouted _childishly _at their sensei.

"What did I do?" The one called upon raised a brow at them after being startled slightly.

"SAKURA/SASUKE'S BEING MEAN!" The two said again in unison.

"ME?" And again.

"NO, I'M NOT!" And again.

"OH, YES YOU ARE!" And again.

"SHUT UP!" NO, this time it was Kakashi. "You have a debate to get to, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Sakura calmed down slightly. "Let's go!" Sasuke thought otherwise.

"No way in hell am I going through another election, Sakura." He growled clinging onto the doorframe as Sakura and Naruto pulled him by the feet.

"Aw, come on, Sasuke! It's just like having babies!" Sakura grunted, prying Sasuke's fingers off the nearly destroyed piece of wood. "When the first one comes, you're all "I never should've done this." But end up being happy or in your terms slightly less mad. And then you have another baby, which is not as good as the first one but still good! See?"

"That makes no sense."

"Do I ever?" Once they got him off the door, they were on their way to the Assembly Hall. The walk was short and as they neared the doors of said room, Sasuke was again trampled on.

"Sasukaaaaaaaay!" His fan girls squealed, dog piling him.

"Sakura, a little help please?"

"Do not fret, Teme, I will save you!'"

"Sakura. Help me." Sasuke breathed out, ignoring Naruto's proclamation of safety. "Get these filthy bitches off of me!"

"LOOK! A BAR OF SOAP!" Sakura pointed into the far-off distance, feigning horror.

"AH! WHERE?" The fan girls screamed, fearing said bar of soap.

"RUN, SASUKE, RUN!" The three other teenagers blasted into the auditorium, locking the double doors.

"HARUNO SAKURA, UCHIHA SASUKE, SO NICE OF YOU TO JOIN US!" Tsunade hollered over the mic, getting saliva on it in the process.

Sakura looked like she was about to puke as she whispered to Sasuke, "That's Karin's mic, right?"

Sasuke, who in response nodded dumbly as his face contorted into something like this: o.O.

"GET OVER HERE!" Tsunade screamed again causing the two to run over to the stage.

"NOW!" Tsunade started when Sasuke and Sakura reached their assigned podiums. "LET THE PRESIDENTIAL SHIT BEGIN!"

"Sakura, please begin." A girl in between the candidates said, adjusting her glasses.

A series of 'WHOOT!'s and cat whistles erupted from the audience.

"Shut the fuck uuuup." Sakura complained or rather whined. The audience laughed. "I have something important to say."

The boy on her right smirked slightly. Her reign amongst the students were quite unorthodox, but proved to be effective.

"After being in school for so many years, I discovered something," Sakura started, pausing at the right times. "I discovered that folks like me."

In her grumpy and PMS-ing state, it was quite unbelievable. But even though the crowd laughed, they knew it was true. Well, you can't not like Sakura. I mean, she's SAKURA.

"You like the way I think. You like my honesty." The crowd stayed silent, nodding in agreement. "And not just you, smart people too." They guffawed at the comment. Yup, Sakura was H-O-N-E-S-T.

"Now, this is the part I would say, 'I'd clean the school of it's filth.' and what-not, but I'm not like that. I don't like cleaning." Sakura started to lean; she was really getting into her speech. "I'm more of a 'Kick the garbage until you get bored.' kind of person."

"I love this school. I love most of the students, if you know what I mean." She motioned to her opponent on the left. "I love being a part of Tokyo High, but I would like to be the part that doesn't clean it."

"But, really, would you rather have this bitch over here—"she motioned to Karin, again,"— who just wants this ass right here—"she motioned to Sasuke,"or would you rather have me, the bitch who just wants call all of you asses?"

The crowd nodded. They're just that stupid.

"I, Sakura Haruno, would di—get hurt for this school and that goes out to all of you…if I, myself, don't hurt you first, that is." Sakura ended with a smile.

One boy stood up and clapped slowly. Starting that weird chain of claps that grow into an applause in all of those movies with kissing scenes or people giving speeches. It was like rain; first you get a tiny pitter-patter of water droplets and then it turns into a storm, loud and annoying.

"WHOOT! GO SAKURA!"

"WE LOVE YOU, MA—WOMAN!"

"YOU ROCK!"

"That sure won them over." She whispered to Sasuke, who chuckled lightly.

"Hn. Despite the fact that it was a total blow on their pride, dignity, intelligence—"

"Oh, shut up."

"Th-thank you, Miss Sakura, that was so very touching." The blue haired girl whimpered, wiping away her tears.

"OKAY, IT"S MY TURN!" Karin shouted, interrupting the girl.

"Now, we go on to ask our candidates questions." She stated, completely ignoring Karin.

"HEY!"

"You, the audience, get to ask our candidates, either the presidents our vice presidents, some questions about themselves our about their plans for the school." The girl, now named Hikaru, said quite professionally. "Let's begin!"

"Sasuke," This caught the teen's attention. "I've always wanted to ask a professional this, but since I haven't found one I'll settle for you," The witty Kakashi said, eliciting a snicker from Sakura.

"How do you feel about the flat tax?" Kakashi asked him, playing with the mic in his hand.

'_Is that even a high school presidential elections question?' _Sasuke turned to Sakura, raising a brow. Sakura, who in turn, shrugged.

"Oh, I'm all for it. Any woman with tiny breasts should be taxed." Sasuke replied, causing the room to boom with laughter.

Kakashi smirked. His students were taught well…by him.

"Miss Sakura, my question's for you." A boy in the back said. "How can I convince my girlfriend to have sex on the patio?"

"How can you convince your girlfriend to have sex on the patio?" Sakura repeated with that 'What the hell?' tone. "Is that a political question?" She turns to Sasuke. "I dunno. Put a hot guy on the patio."

The crowd laughed again, and not the 'laugh because it's just funny' laugh, it's the 'laugh because it's hilarious and my stomach's hurting' laugh.

"Sakura, Sasuke, what would you do to stop terrorism?"

XXX

"Why isn't anyone asking me a question?"

"People just don't like you, Karin."

XXX

"Terrorism?" Sakura made clear. "Are we even old enough for that?"

Asuma, who asked the question, shrugged.

"Well, first of all, I'd get Ino to right a song about putting a Buddha up her ass," Sakura starts as Ino gave her a thumb-up from the crowd.

"Then we'd send Naruto over there to bang on their tents early in the morning just to piss them off." Sasuke continued.

"And then maybe out of frustration they'd freaking kill themselves." The presidential candidate finished.

"Next."

"Sakura, why should I listen to you, you don't know anything about politics?" A parent in the back asked.

"Well, neither does Karin, but she won't stop yapping unless you shove Sasuke up her cunt." Sasuke shot Sakura a dirty look. "Whaaat?"

The crowd boomed with laughter for the umpteenth time this day and the parent in the back snickered.

Megumi stood up to ask a question Iruka had given to her. "Considering the deep divisions between the Republican Party and their differences on Social, Political and Economic Policies, do you think any of the candidates can rekindle their Reagan legacy?" Megumi finished shyly.

'_Does that even concern Japan?'_

Sakura looked at Sasuke with a 'The hell did that mean?' look.

Sasuke shot her a 'How am I supposed to now?' look.

"Well," She turned to the little girl standing in the crowd. "Shit happens."

Sasuke snickered.

"Sasuke, I have a serious question for you." Gai said over the microphone.

"Shoot."

"How do you tell your wife that your gay?" Most of the crowd snickers. Kakashi actually guffawed.

Gai shot him a glare.

"Buy a Prius." Sasuke stated quite seriously as it was Kakashi's turn to glare.

Asuma stood up from the crowd, his turn to ask a question. "Sasuke, what's your position on women's rights?"

"Missionary."

Everyone, including Sakura, laughed.

"Sasuke, Sakura, why does it take a guy 4 days to call a girl back after four days?"

"You answer it." Sakura mumbles, smiling.

Sasuke gives a curt nod and responds, "Sometimes it takes that long to get drunk again."

Sakura tunes out the rest, knowing that they'd mostly ask Sasuke.

'_He sure seems happy.'_

'_**Yeah. It's like he's a whole different person.'**_

'_He's smiling and laughing and making everyone else do the same.'_

'_**Mmhmm. He's a lot more fun, now that you've stopped hating each other.'**_

'_And what makes you think we don't hate each other?'_

'_**Oh please. Have you seen the way you look at him?'**_

'_Che.'_

'_**How he makes you laugh…'**_

'_Everyone makes me laugh.'_

'_**How he compliments you…'**_

'_Who doesn't compliment me?'_

'_**You're the only one he lets into his room…'**_

'_What about Mikoto?'_

'_**You make him smile.' Her inner tested; that was the only thing she had left.**_

'_Well…Uh…I…'_

'_**Gotcha''**_

'_Oh shut up. I'm not the only one who can make him smile, right?'_

'_**You're really that dense, aren't you?'**_

'_I'm not de—'_

"Dismissed." Tsunade's voice interrupted her…mentally.

"We're done?" Sakura asked in that sweet high pitched voice of hers, blinking innocently.

"Finally." Sasuke breathed out, slumping against the podium. "Are you okay, Sakura?" He turned his head so that he could face her.

Sakura, startled by his concern, stuttered out a, "Yeah, I'm fine, Sasuke-kun."

She cursed at herself for letting a –kun slip.

Sasuke stretched, intertwining his fingers above his head and cracking his knuckles. "I'm tired…" He yawns.

"You still have a check-up later." She called out to his retreating form.

"You'll let me skip it, right?" He asked, bending his head backwards to look at her. "You are in charge of that, ne, Ms. President?"

He faced her with a smirk and she countered with her own.

'_I think you're right Inner…'_

'_**Heh.'**_

'_He has changed…'

* * *

_

**Finally, I'm done! I worked all week to finish this. And it was a bit longer than my other chapters. I'm sorry for the delay though! But, still, please review!**


	14. Chapter 15

**NOTICE: I will not be able to update this fiction on my usual 2 week update period time…thingy; school and shizz. Just expect me to take longer on updating. Sorry. But this story will go on! NO WORRIES!

* * *

**

Sakura groaned as she had about 233 more students to check. The long excruciating minutes of boredom had taken its toll on the girl and she immediately wanted out.

There were 10 of them, including Sakura who was unlucky enough to be the leader. Each of them was supposed to have 70 students, but noooo. The other nine just had to be dumbasses. So, they ended up having 30 students and Sakura got the other 430 students.

One check-up only took about 5 minutes so it was pretty fast. But 430 students? You're bound to get bored eventually. And it being Sakura, eventually is 5 minutes.

"You're free to go." She sighed. It seems that all of the life was drained from her body. She aimlessly took a look at her chart to see her next patient and soon a grin formed on her pink lips.

"Knock knock." The boy knocked on the wide open door.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun." Sakura greeted, tying her hair up in a messy bun and fixing her unprescribed glasses.

"Ne, I thought you were going to let me sleep through this?" Sakura raised a brow at him. Sasuke wasn't the type to start a conversation like that. She brushed the thought aside.

"You actually believe that I'd let you off that easily?" Sakura let a smirk grace her features as the Uchiha sighed.

"I should have known." He shook his head as Sakura too out an eye chart.

"Okay, now, Sasuke-kun, you just have to cover one eye and read." The Uchiha nodded and did as he was told. "Start, Sasuke-kun."

He sighs. "I. C. U. P. Pretty Colors."

Sakura giggles. Sasuke deadpans and shook his head slightly.

"Sakura…" Sasuke growls.

"Go on." She gestured with her hand. "Read the next one."

"I. H. O. P. NESS." Sasuke facepalmed.

"Aw, c'mon, Sasuke-kun! It's pretty funny!" Sakura gripped the edge of the cot for support as she clutched her stomach, laughing. "Just read the last one!"

"I, 1, 2, half, 6." Sasuke complied and again sighs. "Sakura…"

"What?" She blinked innocently.

"I'm leaving." Sasuke got up and walked away, that is, until Sakura yanked his arm.

"Don't go, Sasuke-kun. I''m really really sorry. I just got bored and-and it's lonely and I can't deal with that; I'm me!" She wailed, tugging at his arm.

"Sakura." Her grasp loosened as she plumped down on the floor, expecting him to leave.

"Can I at least have a hug?" Silence followed her request. And as Sakura was about to bang her head on the floor, the sudden movement of the boy hovering above her made her stop. The girl looked up as a smile crept up her face.

Sasuke was looking away; though, his arms were spread wide. He waited for her then looked down. "Well?"

Sakura beamed and let Sasuke enclose his arms around her. She rested her head against his chest and mumbled, "Thanks, Sasuke-kun."

Said boy coughed as he let go of her. "Uh, yeah. Don't expect me to do that again."

"I don't." Sakura smiles as another patient enters the room.

"Yeah…Just get this over with as quickly as you can." Sasuke coughed again, sitting on the chair behind Sakura's desk.

The girl turned to him with a brow raised. "You're…" She trailed and she smiled again. "…staying with me…?"

Sasuke hmphed and turned the seat. "Whatever."

XXX

"Sensei, are we done yet?"

"Sensei, I want to pee."

"Sensei, Naruto ate my homework!"

"Sensei, I'm bored."

"Sensei, I wanna' go home!"

"Sensei, Ino bit me!"

'_Sensei, sensei, SENSEI, SENSEI.' _Kakashi's mind was filled with the constant nagging of his students. And to think, this is why he quit the preschool department.

"Sensei—"

"Calm down." He said, exasperated. "We just need to get the class over with and then I can tend to those problems." And being the guidance counselor, he was required to.

"Hai, Kakashi-sempai." Kakashi groaned. They were torturing him on purpose; he just knows it.

"Yo, sensei," Sasuke knocked on the open door twice as a sleeping Sakura was snoring away on his back. "But, you see, Sakura needed some company and she wouldn't let me—"

"So you and Sakura-chan were getting cozy, huh?" His eye turned somewhat smaller, squinting, you might say, caused by the mischievous smile behind his mask.

"It's not like that! We didn't do anything!" Sasuke sputtered out.

"What makes you say I was thinking about something?" Kakashi smiles wider, noticing how much more Sasuke has begun to take after him.

"Well, you are YOU." Naruto defended the couple as the class nodded.

"For once, I agree with you Naruto; I am ME." He chuckled slightly as Sasuke carried Sakura to their seat. "Just don't get her pregnant, Sasuke, my brother-in-law would freak if you did that."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." He lets Sakura sit on his lap and snuggle up against him. He watches her breathe and encloses her arms around her for the second time that day—so she won't fall and stuff…yeah, that's it.

Kakashi clears his throat and begins his class, asking each and every couple some questions.

"Sasuke," Kakashi called him and was forced to wake Sakura up.

"Sakura, wake up." He nudged her softly as she started to moan in her sleep.

"Wake me up later, Sasuke-kun." She buried his face deeper into his black shirt.

"You've been awake this whole time; just wake up…"He lightly tickled her sides, causing her to giggle.

Sakura's head shot up, which took everyone by surprise. "How'd you know?"

"I just do, okay? Now stop wriggling; you're giving me a boner." Sakura giggled and stay put on his lap. She faced her class, sitting Indian Style on Sasuke.

""I'll just ask you guys some questions…they're important for the compatibility test…test." The silver-haired man leaned back on his table and thought for a while.

"Sasuke, has Sakura ever taught you something that you've never forgotten?"

"Well…yeah. When we were 8, she taught me how to let my spit touch the floor and then slurp it back up."

"Oh, yeah; I remember that! It took you 6 months to perfect it!

"How about you, Sakura?"

"Sasuke, taught me that belly thing where you can like make it do the wave; does that count?"

"Heh." Sasuke chuckled. "I remember we'd stay at our tree house all day just so I could teach you that."

"Have you ever seen Sakura naked?" This took them by _complete_ surprise. Kakashi stared at them lazily with one eye; it was what the question sheet said, how could he refuse?

"…" Sakura stayed quiet as Kakashi violated her on so many levels. She blinks then. Once. Twice. Thirce. And then her pupils dilated.

Sasuke scowled at the perverted old man. A microscopic blush tainting his cheeks. As his impassive façade started crumbling, the boy turned redder and was then petty in Kakashi's hands. "No! no…NO!...noooo…Psh! NO!" The boy stuttered, looking from side to side. "...yeah."

That answer got Kakashi interested. He at least thought that he would lie about it. Heck. Sasuke was as pathetic as he was when faced with a question containing nudity.

The pink tinted boy glared at his sensei when 'The Glint' was in his eye. And it wasn't the 'Happy Porn Book Glint'; it was the 'Happy Embarrass Your Student Glint.'

He closed the guide question book which was supposed to be used for the Group Therapy portion of the Activity. But, alas, Kakashi was not the 'By The Rules' teacher.

Kakashi pressed on with his seemingly innocent interrogation and asked the ice breaker. "And you've taken a bath together…?"

Sakura would have fallen off the seat if Sasuke hadn't caught her and the boy had fast reflexes, mind you. The beat red Sasuke held Sakura onto place as he glared at Kakashi. 'The Glare' would have worked if he wasn't blushing; that ruined 'The Glare.'

Sasuke hugged Sakura to his chest and snipped at the older man."We were freaking babies! Kakashi, you're her uncle; you should know that!"

"Two year olds _**must **_**have** some hormones in them. You should've at least gotten a cute little 2 inch boner." Kakashi reasoned, blinking innocently as he tapped a finger to his chin.

"No, two year olds don't have any testosterone at all. And I didn't have a mini boner." Sasuke grumbled and gave Sakura a brown paper bag.

"HOW DO YOU NOW? IT'S NOT LIKE YOU REMEMBER ANY OF IT! I HAPPENED TO BE THERE, SASUKE, **I** TOOK THE PICTURE!" Kakashi started flailing around as his crazy perverted alter-ego took over.

"EVEN THEN YOU WERE A PERVERT!" Sasuke shouted at the man like he was mental, which he was as stated in the paragraph above. He gently patted Sakura's back as she took deep soothing breaths/

"WHEN WAS I NOT?" Kakashi laughed maniacally, rubbing his hands in a circular motion like all evil villains do.

"QUIT IT, KAKASHI! YOU'RE GIVING HER A HEART ATTA—"

"I'm fine, Sasuke-kun." Well, at least that got him to calm down.

"Are you sure?" She gave a slow nod as he again left her bewildered.

'_There's something wrong with him.'_

'_**It's called love; you should try it some time.'**_

'_You hurt me right over here.' She points to her chest._

"You two look really cute together." Kakashi butts in and smiles.

"That's what I always say!" Naruto stands up abruptly causing Hinata to fall to the floor with a loud 'thump.' "Sorry Hinata-chan."

"Dobe." Sasuke grumbles and pushes Sakura off of him.

"Sasuke-kun, that hurt." Sakura whined, rubbing her sore bottom.

"WHA' HAPPENED?' Kiba amazingly woke up from his long slumber. He was sitting on Chouji; who wouldn't fall asleep? "DO IT AGAIN! I WANNA' SEE!"

"Sorry." Sasuke grunts in apology as he grabs one of her hands and pulls her up.

"Sakura-chan? WHY ARE YOU ON THE FLOOR?" Ino shouted, also waking up from her sleep.

"He did like this," Lee pushed Shino on the floor. ", And my Sakura-chan fall!"

"LEE!" Shino shouted from the floor, looking up at LEE! With pleading eyes.

"SHINO!" Lee shouted with as much verve as he could muster and looked at Shino with compassion in his eyes.

"LEE!" Shino extended his arms and moved forward slowly.

"SHINO!" Lee did the same and—

"Would you please all shut up?" Kakashi, _thankfully, _butted in and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Kakashi-sensei, that's so rude! You shouldn't tell your students to shut up! You should—"

"Tenten."

"—never shout at your students; that would simply discourage them and would lower their spirits! You wouldn't—"

"Tenten."

"—want to be a hated teacher, don't you? Then you must be some kind of—"

"TENTEN! JUST SHUT UP FOR A SECOND AND LET ME TELL YOU THE ASSIGNMENT IS OVER!" Kakashi fumed, pulling out his hair.

As he continued breathing deeply, the class stopped; mouths agape, eyes wide and faces pale.

"Over…" Sakura repeated with a slight twinge in her voice. She stood quite still as Sasuke stood beside her, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"I guess that means we won't be living together anymore." He whispers to her ex-partner, who in turn nodded thoughtfully.

"I guess so." Sakura smiles brightly at him. "See you tomorrow, Uchiha!"

"Yeah; see you tomorrow."

And with that they walked away…as the others stared at them disbelievingly.

"THAT WAS IT?"

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. Review if you forgive me.**


	15. END

_**I'm soooooooooo sorry it took so long! But at least I updated, right? Please forgive me. I had a lot of things on my mind and I had exams; I was band from using my computer, MY computer. Review if you forgive me, loves!

* * *

**_

The assignment was over.

And the world just felt so…so…boring.

Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura and Sasuke.

One just couldn't be said without the other.

Sakura.

Sasuke.

See? It's boring.

It's like how blind people can't read—well they can't read at all, but—without brail.

Sasuke was the blind one and Sakura was the brail! He needed her! Because his life just became more of a boring hell hole than it already is.

She was the apple to his eye, the cream to his coffee, the battery to his cell phone, the key to his lock, the porn site to a hormonal teenager, SHE WAS HIS EVERYTHING…

He just didn't realize it yet.

XxX

"Dobe, you _bore_ me." Sasuke groaned as once again beat Naruto's ass at Dance Dance Revolution…without even standing.

"Teme, how the fuck do you do that?" Naruto cries as he struggles to keep up with asshole of a machine.

"Even _Sakura_ was more of a challenge than you." The boy sighs as he raked a hand through his messy locks.

Naruto stopped all at once—he stopped dancing, sweating, whining, and cursing. He just turned to his friend slowly and frowned.

"If you miss Sakura so much, why don't you just call her?" Naruto accuses, feeling a little dejected.

"I don't _miss_ Sakura. I'm simply stating how better she was than you." Sasuke argues and turns away while plopping down on the couch. Naruto groaned, mimicking what he had just done.

"Don't sit there." Sasuke abruptly told the idiot as his ass was just about to touch the soft cushion of the couch.

Naruto stood up and fumed. "I CAN'T sit there, but when Sakura's here, she CAN?"

"When has Sakura sat on this couch?" Sasuke raises a brow at the blonde.

"Last week!" Naruto flailed. "Not only was she sitting, but she was cuddling…WITH YOU! I CAN'T SIT ON HE COUCH, I CAN'T EAT ON THE COUCH; HECK! I CAN'T EVEN EAT ON THE FLOOR! BUT SAKURA-CHAN **CAN**!"

"Because she's hygienic, smart and NOT a whiny cursing baboon." Sasuke argued…again.

"So now you're complementing her?" Naruto should be happy about this. The only thing getting him riled up is Sasuke not complementing him. Queer.

"Well, I don't get to say complements all the time because I'm with my best friend most of the time!" Sasuke snarled as he gripped the couch's arm rest hard, threatening to break them.

"WELL—" Naruto stopped dead in his tracks as he analyzed Sasuke's sentence. He wasn't angry anymore, actually, he was quite happy. Because Sasuke, THE Sasuke Uchiha, had just admitted that Naruto Uzumaki was his one and only…BEST FRIEND.

"What's wrong with your face, dobe?" Sasuke asked suspiciously as Naruto's face twisted into different emotions. Happy, overjoyed, touched, loved, accepted—countless emotions were sprawled on his face. I say again: Queer.

"Teme…" Naruto started teary-eyed.

"Yes?"

"You just called me your best friend." Naruto choked to hold back his sobs. He jumped onto his best friend and caught him in a hug…a very, very deathly hug.

"Queer-ass bastard, GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" At the comment, Naruto immediately left the teme's side.

"I'm not queer! Sakura-chan just said that I happen to display my emotions more openly than most males!" Naruto huffed and turned away from the offending piece of meat.

"She's probably right." Sasuke rethinks and ponders.

"AHA!" Naruto points at him.

"Is there a booger in my nose or something?" Sauske asks.

"When I said that Sakura-chan said that I'm not gay you listened, but when I said I wasn't you didn't!" Naruto shouts and wags his finger as he did a little dance.

"That's because her explanation was logical and she's smart." Sasuke stated.

"TEME, YOU JUST COMPLIMENTED HER AGAIN! THAT'S 6TH TIME YOU'VE COMPLIMENTED HER TODAY! THAT'S A NEW HIGH SCORE, TEME!"

"Dobe…"

"C'mon; I'm taking you to Itachi."

xXx

"Ino, you BORE me."

"Same here."

"It's not my fault you guys don't like Pictionary!" Ino flailed around. "Why can't you guys be more like Sakura?"

"Do you like Pictionary, Sak?" Tenten turned to the girl sitting by the window sill.

"Yeah, I guess." Sakura said, busy with her…texting.

"Sakura Haruno, do you dare and ignore me just because of a cellphone?" Tenten raised her voice at the pinkette.

'_**Ooooh, someone's mad.'**_

"Mmmhmmm…that's nice."

"SAKURA!"

"She got her mad…"

"This is gonna' be fun."

"JUST WHO ARE YOU TEXTING WITH THAT IS SOOO IMPORTANT TO MAKE YOU LEAVE ME HANGING?" Tenten screams at Sakura and grabs her phone.

"Wait! DON"T!"

"One New Message: Sasuke." Tenten grins, a long happy grin. She would've never thought that she'd be talking to Sasuke, of all people.

"Well, well, well, looks like Sakura has a new boyfriend." Ino chuckles at the blushing girl.

"He's not my boyfriend." She huffs and quickly jumps for the phone, but Tenten, being the captain of the Basketball Team that she was, quickly evaded.

"Let's see what he said,"

"Don't!"

" 'Yeah, I kinda' miss you too.' It reads. Hmmm…"

"Tenten, I don't like that look…"

"Could it be that my Sakura-chan has a secret affair with the one and only Sasuke Uchiha?" Tenten speaks in that British Sherlock Holmes voice. "DO you think that's a possibility, Watson?" She asks, referring to Ino.

"Indubitably." Ino replies in the same accent.

"I deduce—_I used a smart word!—_that Sakura-chan has a crush on Sasuke, which entitles her to texting him nonsense, uh, _texts_ and her acting all giggly and nervous when confronted by the situation!"

"I concur!" Ino replies.

"YOU GUUUUYS!"

XxX

-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-

"He doesn't like opening doors, dobe."

"Shut up, teme."

-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-

"Told you so." –tap-tap-tap-tap-

"Teme, stop texting and help me knock!"

The door creaked open and you could see one of Itachi's eyes peaking through. He squints, not in hatred but in confusion.

"What do you want? His cool voice sounded so smooth, it even gave Naruto chills.

"We want to come in." Naruto choked, the way he sounded—it was like Orochimaru-bastard was standing right infront of him.

"What's the password?" Itachi asked tentatively.

Naruto stopped. "I don't know…the password." He pouted cutely as a single tear dropped from his eye. "COULD YOU PLEASE JUST LET US IN?"

"Depends…" Itachi started, shifting his eyes from right to left. He peaked his whole head through and whispered. "Do you want money?"

"…" Naruto looked at him stupidly. He scratched his head and asked, unsure. "…No?"

"You may come in."

xXx

"INOOOO! GIVE MEH MAH PHOOOOOONE!" So, right now, they weren't playing Pictionary anymore. Oh, no, no, no, no, this game was way more funner—is that a word? I hope it is. Or else I'd really look stupid.

"INOOOOOO!"

They were playing the 'let's steal Sakura's phone and make her chase us around and shit' game. And let me tell you it's pretty fuuuun.

"Sakuraaaaa, COME AND GET ME!"

XxX

"So you're saying Sasuke likes Sakura…"

-tap-taptap-tap-tap-taptap-

"BELIEVE IT!"

"And do you have any proof?"

-taptaptaptaptap-taptaptap-taptap-

"THIS ALONE PROVES TO BE PROOF ITSELF!" Naruto points to the boy texting on the small red loveseat in Itachi's room. You could see him squinting because of the lack of light. Heck, the room was effing black. Black walls, black bed, black doors—the only things that weren't black where the seats, which were either red or grey.

"What's he even doing?" Itachi looks to Naruto for answers, but he just shrugs.

"I've been trying to get that phone ever since this morning." Naurto grumbles and sighs. "I have no idea who he's texting with."

Itahci turns to Sasuke, scrutinizing the boy. He had bags under his eyes, implying that he'd been up late last night—could he have been texting? He was slumped over the phone, non-stop at tapping on his iPhone. Who was he texting to?

"Sasuke, give me the phone…" Itachi told the boy.

"Hn." Sasuke didn't even bother to look at him; it was his phone he could do whatever he wants.

"Sasuke." Itachi approaches him. "Give me the phone."

"Go to helll, Itachi." Sasuke grumbles.

"Yeah, sure, I'll meet you there when we both die." Itachi was an arm's length away. "Just give me the damn phone."

"No fucking way." Sasuke turned away.

"Give it."

"There is no way in hell—"

"We're on Earth, Sasuke-teme."

"—that I would give you my effing pho—"

"No need."

"I said I'm not giving you my—say whaaaat?" Sasuke sat there dumbfounded, looking at his brother, as he felt the squeaky toy in his hands. "How…did you do that?"

"TEME, ITACHI-TEME DID MAGIC!"

xXx

"Ino, where are we going?" Sakura asked her blonde friend who was dragging her to the car.

"First, we're going to the mall—'coz I like going to the mall." Ino wagged at brow at the girl. "Then, I'll drop you off at Sasuke's."

"And you're dropping me off at Sasuke's because…?"

"Aw, come on, forehead! You haven't been there for months—"

"I moved out yesterday."

"STILL! THAT'S A LOT IN RELATIONSHIP TIME!" Ino ranted as she buckled Sakura to the backseat.

Sakura huffed and kept quiet as Ino drove at top speed to the mall.

She didn't want to go to the mall. She didn't want to get new clothes and shoes and try out new make up and have Ino treat her to all o—OH, WHAT THE HELL; **SHE SO WANTS TO GO TO THE MALL!**

But, there's still one thing she didn't understand though…

"Why'd you tie me up to the backseat?"

"Uh…safety pruposes."

…

"WHAT THE HELL? INO, YOU DIDN'T TELL ME WE WERE GOING HERE!"

"Sakura," Ino spoke calmly. "The only way we'll get you off that phone and into Sasuke's arms is if you see a therapist."

"THE THERAPIST TRAUMATIZED ME!"

"That was when you were five and told us the teddy bear wallpaper raped you."

XxX

"Now, just take this everyday all day." Itachi handed him a bottle that he _magically_ got from behind his ear.

"WOOOOOOOW! THAT WAS AWESOME, TEME THE FIRST!" Naruto claps from the sidelines.

"Itachi, are you allowed to prescribe medicine?" Sasuke asks uncertainly, getting the bottle and reading it carefully.

"Of course I am!" Itachi replies a little bit too excited.

"The bottle says METH." Sasuke deadpans.

Itachi tries to stifle a giggle. "Go on." He coos. "Try opening it."

Sasuke reaches to open it.

Snort. "Go on."

Sasuke sighs. He opens it aaaaaaaand…

"HOLY CRAP!" …snake springs came out!

"OOOOOH…How did I do that?" Itachi faked curiousity as Naruto 'ooooh'ed along with him.

Okay, so maybe Itachi _was_ on drugs.

xXx

"So, Sakura," The therapist started. "Have you ever been raped before?"

"No…" Sakura answered awkwardly as she sat stiff on her cushioned seat, fists gripping the edges of the arm rest. "Not that I recall."

"Uh-huh, uh-huh." She said, writing something on her clipboard. "So, you've never been raped before?"

"I'm pretty sure, yeah."

"And this Sasuke person, has he ever been raped?" She asked again.

"WHAT IS THE DEAL WITH YOU AND RAPE?"

XxX

"Dude, when I look at you through this fork, you look like you're in jail…" Naruto chuckles. "…AWESOME!"

"No, dude, _you're_ in jail." Sauske replies with a smirk.

"Oh, no…"

Naruto and Sauske were at their favorite café. Favorite because of the many freakshows that pass by the window. This was one of the upsides of having the café just in front of a psychiatrist's office.

"Are you gonna' eat that cupcake?'"

"I was going to give it to you, but you're in jail."

"NOOOOOO!"

Sasuke smirked. Sure, Naruto could be stupid sometimes. But he could really cheer you up. Behind the mask of hatred towards him, he really cared…sometimes.

"Teme, what about that one?" Naruto pointed to two figures exiting the office. The taller one was screaming and huffing about rape and shit while the slightly shorter one was trying to calm her down shouting stuff about 'Going to the mall.' And 'Getting a mani and pedi."

"What a pair of whack jobs, right, Teme?"

"Naruto, look closer."

The two were approaching the small shop and as they got closer, you could really see…how stylish they were. The taller one was wearing the latest outfit from the S & R(Sayuri and Ryuu Haruno's logo) spring couture line. The other one was wearing a sort of track suit from Juicy Couture. But their sense of style wasn't the only thing to catch their attention, because one of them had pink hair…

"That's Saukra!" Sasuke almost shouted.

Naruto rolled his eyes at his best friend. "You seem a lot happier."

The door opened with a chime, literally 'coz ,y'know, there were wind chimes.

"Ino, a FUCKING psychiatrist that could only tal;k about RAPE! I FELT **her **undressing me with her eyes!"

"It's pretty hard not to, forehead." Ino mumbled. "With what you're wearing, even my imagination wandered."

"PIG! THIS WAS FROM MY PARENTS' SPRING COUTURE LINE!"

"I know, I know. You're parents are world renowned and have great pices—believe me, I OWN half of their collection!—but you just had to choose the shortest dress!"

"Ino, it's an inch above the knee."

"Forehead, I love you to death, but I think you're delirious. An inch? Maybe about 12 inches!" Ino wailed as they reached the counter. "YOU COULD HAVE WORN LEGGINS, MAYBE EVEN PANTS, BUT NOOOOO! YOU JUST HAD TO EXPOSE ALL THAT SKIN—"

"I'll have the red velvet cupcake with cream cheese frosting please." Sakura smiled nicely at the man. "And maybe some coco too!"

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?" Ino screamed as Sakura paid and took a seat on the other side of the caff.

"Go to her, teme!" Naruto pushed the brooding boy up.

"Dobe, let go of me."

"TEME, GO!"

"Shut up; they'll hear you!"

"You're the one shouting." Naruto said in a hushed voice. "Just go and talk to Sakura-chan and tell her how you—"

"Naruto?"

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"NARUTO!" Sakura hugged the blonde. "FUCKING DUMBASS, WE COULD HEAR YOU THE WHOLE TIME!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hehe! That's me, Sakura-chan." Naruto was roughly pushed aside as Sakura approached the quiet one behind him.

"Sasuke-kun!" The boy was roughly tackled and ended up lying down on the soft red couch with Sakura on top of him.

'_Kun?'_

'_**Don't be such a baby; you know you like it!'**_

"Hey, Sa-ku-ra…" Sasuke sgreeted back playfully as he hugged her tight.

"Ino, we should go." NAruto whispered to the blonde.

"RIGHT!" And the two tiptoed their way to the door, stealing the wind chimes first so they wouldn't be heard.

Sakura giggled and snuggled up in Sasuke's chest. She hugged him tighter as hanging on for dear life.

Sasuke chuckles. "I missed you to, Sakura." He said, his voice strained due to Sakura's vice-like grip.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said, realeasing her grip and planting his hands on his chest for support.

"Hmm? Sauske replied, his eyes closed.

"Wanna' go get lunch?"

An eye opened. As much as Sasuke would lve to just lay there, holding her; the look in Sakura's eyes just urged him to give in. He sighed. And give in he did.

'_The things I do for love…'_

He cradled her in his arms and pulled themselves up. He walked out of the café, carrying her bridal style with her giggling the whole time.

"Where do you wanna' eat?"

And to think…It took three months to realize…

Sasuke Uchiha was head-over-heels in love with Sakura Haruno.

* * *

**Thank you all for waiting so long! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! But I can't promise to update again, because IT"S OVER…IT's been fun writing this! But sadly it's come to an end! Thank you all for reading! And please do review!**


End file.
